


Of Lions And Lambs - Part One

by Marblez



Series: Of Lions And Lambs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marblez/pseuds/Marblez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Malfoy family move into Forks at the same time as Bella Swan arrives.<br/>And both teens meet the mysterious Cullens...and fall in love...<br/>Summary completely sucks.<br/>SLASH! MPREG! AU! D/J E/B H/? A/? everyone else is the same.</p><p>(Re-Posted from my account on fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Alice and Jasper are not a couple in this story, I want them with other people and so they will be (eventually).

Of Lions And Lambs

Prologue 

Unlike most it wasn't the Dementors that had him trembling with fear, it was the screams. The real screams of the other inmates combined with the screams in his mind, the screams of the dead.

Most of the time he would simply curl up in the corner of the filthy cell and try to block out the screams, covering his ears with his dirty hands, pulling at his hair and digging his nails painfully into his scalp. Anything to block out the screams.

But they wouldn't leave him alone.

He never realised that one of the near constant screams was his own.

The Dementors left him to suffer alone, their services not needed to torture him, to make his life a living hell. His own mind was doing it for them. He never even seemed to notice them gliding back and forth down the corridor, tormenting the other inmates.

To him there were just the screams.

Then one day, a day like any other, he was trying to fight the screams when the door to his cell swung open slowly, creaking loudly and a man…no a boy his own age entered warily. Frightened eyes stared up at the boy for only a moment before they were shut tightly again, his hands pressing even harder on his ears.

"Oh Draco…" he barely heard the person sigh, "I'm so sorry. This should never have happened to you."

The boy took him from his cell, gentle hands guiding him around the maze of corridors. Faces were put to the screams he had been tormented by now, faces of fear and of pain. His own fear increased to the point that no gentle hands or comforting words would calm him.

Eventually they were outside, the swirling winds chilling him to the bone, pressing his striped uniform to his thin body and making his rescuers fine cloak fly about uncontrollably. Something was pressed into his hand and he felt the familiar pulling sensation of the Portkey.

They landed somewhere dimly familiar and he liked the silence of the place. It chased away the screams on the outside and with those screams gone he could fight down the screams inside.

But the silence didn't last…

"Draco!"

The woman's excited scream was all it took to bring the screams back, echoing around his head. He fell backwards, away from the achingly familiar blond woman reaching for him, whimpering and scratching at his ears.

He wanted the silence back.

"Please…please stop…stop screaming…"

"Oh Draco…" the woman sighed as both she and the boy crouched before him, "What did they do to my son?" she asked his rescuer, tears falling from her eyes and smudging her previously perfect make-up.

"I don't know," the boy admitted softly, "I don't think he even knows who we are, he was in there too long…I'm sorry…" She reached over to the boy and ran her hand through his messy black hair comfortingly,

"Don't be sorry, you got my son out of that place," she told him gently before he gaze turned back to her trembling son, "Oh my poor baby…"

They sat with him in silence until he calmed down, the screams only he could hear now as silent as the rest of the house. It was like he now imagined heaven to be.

"Draco?" the woman asked in little more than a whisper and for that he was very grateful…whispers didn't start the screams. "Do you know who I am?"

"N-No," she looked saddened and he hastened to add, "I'm sorry…please don't send me back to the screams…"

"We wont," she reassured him gently, "How about we go upstairs, get you cleaned up and into bed?"

"I-I…" he mumbled, trembling.

"It's alright Draco. You're home and you're safe," she breathed, reaching out and brushing his dirty hair off of his face.

"Home…" he mumbled, "Home…mother…" Realisation dawned in his eyes, "Mother…" The tears fell then and he flung himself into her open arms, sobbing his heart out. Her arms wrapped around him tightly and she began to rock back and forth, murmuring soft nothings in his ear like she had when he'd been upset as a child.

And Harry Potter watched with saddened eyes, barely recognising the wreck of a boy before him as Draco Malfoy.

When the newspapers got hold of the story they were merciless. They asked why Harry Potter of all people was helping to set free the key members of a notoriously dark family even though they had been tried by the ministry and found guilty. Draco was not shown the articles for fear they would harm his slow recovery but Narcissa read each and every one and wept about the things they said and the fact that the articles were making it even harder for Harry to secure her husbands release from Azkaban.

"I'm hoping to have it signed off by the end of the month," Harry told her as they sat together on one of the little sofas in the sitting room. Draco as ever was still in bed, recovering both physically and mentally from his seven-month stay in Azkaban. Harry had gotten Narcissa herself released after only a month but her son had taken longer and her husband…well it could have seemed impossible to anyone other than Harry Potter.

"Thank you," Narcissa said, tears building up in her eyes as she clutched his strong yet gentle hand in her delicate ones, "Thank you for saving us."

"It was the least I could do," Harry replied, resting his other hand on top of hers.

"But…why?" Narcissa asked, finally giving in to the question that had been bugging her since Harry rescued her, "We **(B)were(B)** Death Eaters…"

"Did you willingly join Voldemorts followers?" Harry asked, seeing her wince at the name of the dead Dark Lord. People still did that, react to his name but Harry was pleased that more and more people were willing to say it. There was no need to be afraid of the name. "Or did you join out of fear?"

"Fear," Narcissa finally admitted in a whisper, "Fear for my son."

"The way you acted, the way your husband acted it was all to protect Draco wasn't it?" Harry asked gently, knowing she'd never tell him the truth if he didn't ask the questions as bluntly as possible.

"Yes but we didn't do a very good job did we?" Narcissa let out a sob; "Voldemort still got his claws into my beautiful baby. Ordered him to kill Dumbledore…"

"But Draco didn't, he couldn't," Harry pointed out.

"My son has a good soul no matter how much dark blood flows through his veins," Narcissa murmured, wiping at her eyes in an attempt to banish the tears.

"Blood matters very little to me," Harry said calmly, "Narcissa when you were asked to examine me you could have turned me in then and Voldemort would have won. But instead you asked me something. What was it?"

"I-I asked if my son was alive," Narcissa whispered.

"And what did you do when I told you he was?" Harry asked.

"I-I-"

"You helped me. You helped me to defeat Voldemort Narcissa. It wouldn't have worked out the way it did if you hadn't announced I was dead," Harry said passionately, believing every word he spoke to the beautiful but tired looking woman. "The people might not want to admit it but I was able to kill him thanks to you."

"That's not true," Narcissa said quickly.

"I believe it is," Harry told her plainly, "You say your son has a good soul. What about yours? And your husbands?" Narcissa laughed sadly as she answered,

"My soul is as black as coal Harry as is my husbands. We weren't under some spell all those years. We did everything we did in our right minds. We followed that monster willingly…"

"And that's where I completely disagree. Willingly? Narcissa if you were a willing follower you'd be your sister," Harry said bluntly, watching as she flinched at the mention of her sibling who had most definitely been a true follower of Voldemort. Harry continued speaking slowly, "You and your husband and your son are very good actors but your souls are not as dark as you think. And that is why I am helping you."

"But we're not innocent," Narcissa mumbled.

"I never said you were innocent. No one's innocent in a war, especially not **(B)that(B)** war. We've all done things we're ashamed of, I know I have but it's time to put them behind us and move on. To rebuild the Wizarding world and make it a better place," Harry said bluntly, "Unfortunately the Ministry can't see that just yet but I'm working on it. You are just the tip of the iceberg I am bringing to the surface."

"I-I-" Narcissa mumbled, the tears falling freely now as she stared at him, seeing in his eyes that he believed every single word he said, "Thank you." This was little more than a whisper but Harry heard it as clear as if she had been shouting.

"Your welcome," he replied quietly, pulling her into his arms and letting the older woman sob into his shoulder.

It was like something out of the movies, Lucius standing in the doorway, his arms out stretched to catch his wife as she ran shrieking with joy down the grand staircase. Harry stepped aside just in time and the couple proceeded to prove that their marriage was not a marriage of convenience, their kisses were definitely proof enough that their was a marriage of love. Finally their kisses ended and Lucius spoke, still holding her close to him, her cheeks pressed against his chest,

"Where's Draco?"

"I'm here," the quiet voice came from the top of the stairs and three sets of eyes turned to see a very pale, very shaky Draco clutching the banister, dressed in loose fitting pyjama's, "I-I heard screaming…"

"Oh I'm sorry my darling, that was me," Narcissa looked like she wanted to kick herself, "I was so overjoyed to see your father home and well."

"It was a-a happy scream?" Draco asked insecurely as his parents finally pulled apart, heading up the stairs side by side.

"Yes my little dragon," Narcissa said softly, "A happy scream."

"A happy scream," Draco murmured to himself as his parents reached him. His tearful eyes met his fathers, "Happy screaming…not sad screaming or-or frightened screaming or painful screaming or-"

"Happy screaming," Narcissa interrupted him, "Aren't you happy to see daddy too?" Harry resisted the urge to snort at Lucius being call 'daddy', watching the scene from the bottom of the stairs.

"Y-Yes…b-but the screaming…" Draco's voice trembled almost as much as his body and both of his parents wanted nothing more than to wrap him up into their arms.

"There's no nasty screaming Draco, I promise," Narcissa said, shaking her head slightly at Lucius who was rather confused and very worried.

"I'll-I'll keep the screaming away Draco," Lucius said eventually, giving in to his instincts and opening his arms for Draco, "Come here my dragon." At that Draco flew into Lucius' arms and father and son held each other as tight as they possibly could, tears falling both sets of almost identical grey eyes. Lucius looked at his wife and mouthed as clearly as possible, "Explain to me later."

Harry chose to excuse himself then, leaving the family to heal together.

A month later Harry, busy sorting out the rest of his 'iceberg' was surprised to receive a visit from Lucius Malfoy. He stood very stiffly in the door way of Harry's office in the Ministry, leaning heavily on his cane. Harry could tell he was having a hard time ignoring the whispering and the looks of the people in the hall.

"Come in Lucius, have a seat," Harry said in his most friendly voice. Lucius obeyed, shutting the door behind him before sitting in the seat on the other side of Harry's paper covered desk. "How are you? And Narcissa and Draco? I've been meaning to visit but as you can see I'm a little swamped."

"We're all as well as can be expected. I've come to thank you for everything you have done for my family," Lucius said stiffly, "There was no reason for you to help us and yet you did." Harry smiled at him as he answered,

"My reason is still the same as when I explained it to your wife."

"She did tell me about that," Lucius seemed to be fighting a smile, "She still doesn't fully understand why but she has decided to not dwell on the past."

"Good. That's what I was hoping to achieve," Harry said happily.

"She's also told me to move on from the past," Lucius admitted.

"And I think you have," Harry said.

"Oh?" Lucius asked, an eyebrow arching in such a Malfoy way that Harry had to break out in a huge smile, it was good to see that expression again,

"Yes. You haven't insulted me," Harry pointed out, "Old Lucius Malfoy, would have insulted me at least ten times by now."

"Old Lucius Malfoy was a very hard act to keep up," Lucius admitted quietly.

"I know."

"You seem to know everything," Lucius commented.

"Comes with the territory of 'saviour of the Wizarding world'," Harry chuckled, "If I don't know everything the whole world panics." The laugh that came from the older wizard was a wonderful sound to hear for the first time,

"Yes I guess that's true." Lucius paused before taking a deep breath; "I have no right to ask you to do this after all that you've done for us already…"

"Ask," Harry ordered.

"We need to get away for a while," Lucius said quickly, "Draco is slowly getting better but he still hears the screams and he hates loud noises. Reporters have been trying to get into the manor since I was released, they won't leave us alone."

"I didn't know that," Harry said angrily, "I'll get rid of them."

"They just want a story, they'll tire of ours eventually," Lucius said quietly before continuing, "But my wife and I agree that it would be better for us and for Draco and maybe for everyone else too for us to disappear for a few years. Until everything's calmed down and the Wizarding world has had a chance to heal and to move on without us there to remind them of the past."

"You don't…"

"We do. Ex-Death Eaters," Lucius interrupted, "That's what we'll be seen as for many years to come and that won't help my son. All the other Death Eaters are either in Azkaban or six feet under ground. The few that were cleared were Death Eaters under the Imperious Curse. We are a reminder of years of pain and of fear and of loss and we…we are sick of hurting people. I have come to ask for you to help us once more. I have come here today to ask for your help to get us away."

"Where do you want to go?" Harry asked eventually.

"Somewhere that no one has heard of the war or of the Malfoy family," Lucius answered, "And that means somewhere muggle."

"You? Muggle?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"My father will be turning in his grave but yes. We are willing to go muggle, or sort of muggle. Muggle to the muggles but with a little magic behind the scenes," Lucius said with a soft smile.

"England?"

"No."

"How about America?" Harry suggested. "There are plenty of places in America that have never had anything to do with magic. Or Russia. Russia's the same. Big countries you know." Lucius didn't know but he nodded anyway,

"Not Russia," he finally answered, "Somewhere in America."

"Ok," Harry pulled open on of his desk draws and brought an old Atlas, opening it up to a map of North America. Muttering something dots began to glow red on the pages. "Magical signatures." The big cities unsurprisingly glowed very brightly. "So where do you fancy going?"

"Somewhere up here?" Lucius suggested, pointing to the top left corner of the map where there were only a few red dots.

"Washington, Oregon, Idaho or Montana?" Harry asked.

"Um…the first one," Lucius picked at random.

"Fancy living near the sea?" Harry asked, feeling a little bit like an Estate Agent.

"I've never given it much thought," Lucius admitted.

"I've always fancied living nearer the sea than London is," Harry chuckled, "What about…Port Angeles? Or Forks?"

"There's a town called Forks?" Lucius asked in surprise.

"Yes there is and with no red dots," Harry answered, "No magic."

"Forks it is then."

"I'll get everything organised for you Lucius," Harry said, closing the atlas and smiling at the older wizard. In no way did Harry agree with his argument but if this was what they wanted and what they thought best then Harry Potter was going to help them in any way he could.

"Thank you Harry, thank you for everything."

A/N Our favourite sparkly vampires will be appearing in Chapter One, I promise! Oh and for any of you reading my other Twilight stories there are new chapters on the way but this has been bugging me so I had to get it down.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come on guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Alice and Jasper are not a couple in this story, I want them with other people and so they will be (eventually).

Of Lions And Lambs

Chapter One 

Draco Malfoy sat on the brand new couch watching the hustle and bustle around him. They'd travelled to America by Muggle plane and he'd hated every second of it, wishing he were on his broom instead of inside that tin can with wings. From the airport they'd travelled by taxi (which had stuck of something un-nameable in polite society) to their new house, completely empty of furniture. Luckily Narcissa had already ordered everything and anything they could need from American stores who were willing to deliver and install, all of it arranged to arrive not long after they did. She'd even used the Internet to do it, after a crash course with Harry on how to use both it and a computer. By the end of her shopping spree with her new Muggle Debit Card, connected to their extensive Gringotts vault, she was practically a pro. Thankfully the couch had been one of the first things to arrive and now he sat watching his mother as she gave orders to the dozens of men who were bringing all of their new things in. The street outside their house was nearly completely blocked with the nine different lorries and Draco suspected that if they weren't gone soon the locals might get a little bit upset, once their curiosity died down.

Lucius sat beside Draco, reading the instructions Harry had written out for the family on how to use muggle things. Currently he was reading up on how to use the telephone held in his other hand. It was sort of like fire calling, he mused, only with a little box instead of a fire. And you could only hear each other whereas with fire calling you were able to see each other as well. Giving up for the moment he turned his head to look at his son, wrapped up in many layers to protect against the cold wind being let in by all the open doors. But he was smiling and after what his seventeen-year-old angel had been through that itself was a miracle. Lucius and Narcissa were both thrilled with Draco's recovery and this move away from the pressures of the Wizarding world only seemed to be helping him. He was still too quiet, lacking his old confidence, but he was smiling at his mother scalding one of the movers for nearly dropping an extremely expensive piece of art she'd bought to decorate one of the many bare walls.

"Hello?" a voice called out from the open front door, "Hello?" Lucius pushed himself up, dropping the phone onto the seat he'd vacated and walked out into the wall. A young woman was standing there with a teenage boy beside her and a little girl holding onto her denim skirt. "We're your neighbours to the left and I baked these for you as a welcoming gift." A plate was held out and Lucius took it, finding it covered in delicious smelling cookies,

"Oh thank you very much, that's very kind of you," he told her, flashing his most dashing smile, "Come in Miss…?"

"Mrs Baker, Connie, and this is my son Thomas and my daughter Julie," the woman introduced her children, "I saw that you have a son too Mr…?"

"Malfoy, Lucius," Thomas snorted rudely and his mother scolded him, "And yes, my son Draco is in the other room. My wife Narcissa is around somewhere organising our new furniture. We couldn't bring much over with us when we left England."

"Of course," Mrs Baker nodded and he could see her labelling him as rich in her mind, "Will your son be attending ForksHigh School? Thomas just started there this year and they could catch the bus together, it stops at the end of the road."

"Mum," Thomas grumbled, "He's older than me."

"Thomas don't be rude," his mother scalded him again.

"Well we don't actually know if Draco will be going to school anymore. He'd finished his education in England and we haven't talked about it yet," Lucius explained.

"Oh," Mrs Baker looked surprised, "How old is he?"

"He's seventeen, nearly eighteen," Lucius answered.

"He could still take his last year and a half of high school then," Mrs Baker said with a smile, "You should think about it, it's a good school and the kids are nice."

"It might do him good to be around people his own age," Lucius agreed quietly.

"Well any help you need, we're only next door. And we won't come in, it seems a hectic enough for you as it is without adding guests to the list," she smiled warmly at him, "It was nice meeting you. We'll see you around."

"Yes, uh, it was nice meeting you too," Lucius said, watching as they left before going back to the couch, "Did you hear all that?" he asked his son.

"Yes."

"What do think? About High School?" Lucius asked.

"I," Draco pushed, a thoughtful look in his grey eyes, "I think I would like to be able to go to school for a little while and not be known as the old Draco Malfoy, the school rich kid and bully who ended up a Death Eater, a turncoat and a prisoner in Azkaban." He spoke slowly and sadly and Lucius wanted to pull him into his arms. "I would like to go. Plus, as we're going muggle, I'd better learn some muggle things the muggle way and get some muggle qualifications." There was a little smile on his face as he spoke now, "Somehow I don't think having nine OWL's and Six NEWT's is really gonna help me now."

So over the next week as they settled into their lovely little house Lucius, with the help of the constantly cheerful Mrs Baker, arranged for Draco to start at the High School in a weeks time. It seemed they were already getting another new student then, the Chief Of Police's daughter, and so having them start on the same day would just be easier from a paperwork point of view. The family went shopping during that week in the Port Angeles, buying Draco clothes to wear to school from the muggle stores, buying clothes for them all to wear and be able to blend in better than they would in their own, rather magical clothes. Lucius and Draco regretted letting Narcissa into the shoe shop when they left with seven huge bags, each with four pairs of shoes in. She needed a whole new wardrobe for her new shoes but seeing her smile so freely had made them both give in, they even let her talk them into buying several pairs themselves.

The day finally came and Draco, armed with his brand new book bag and dressed in one of his new outfits walked to the end of the road with all the other children and waited for the bus. He ignored the stares he got from them and pulled his new Ipod out of his pocket, something he'd treated himself to after hearing Harry talk about the device. He'd spent the day before, the day after it had arrived in the post, practising with in and getting music onto it from the laptop. He'd also had to get them onto the laptop in the first place but thankfully Harry hadn't minded a long phone call from his ex-enemy about how to use iTunes. Now as he waited in the drizzling rain he placed the headphones in his ears, switched the little gadget on and pressed play, the soft tones of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata beginning to play and drowning out all the other noise. Even now Draco hated loud noises and screaming, especially genuinely frightened screaming sent him into panic attacks.

The big yellow school bus arrived five minutes after he reached the stop and Draco joined the queue to get on board. More eyes widened at the sight of him as he took the first empty seat he could find, sitting close to the window and staring outside. He said nothing to the other kids his age and on the bus and thankfully they said nothing to him. The bus stopped four more times before it pulled into the school and Draco tried not to compare it to Hogwarts, of course the place could be nothing like his old school.

"Excuse me?" he said politely to one of the girls as they all filed off of the bus, taking out one of his headphones so he could hear her answer, "Where is the reception?" She smiled warmly at him.

"See that sign over there for the Front Office? Well go in through there and its first door on the right," she answered him, pointing out the building as she spoke.

"Thank you."

Following her instructions he found that the Front Office building was in fact the first building of the school as many students filed in before him but went straight past the door marked 'RECEPTION'. Draco instead opened the door just in time for a brown haired girl, looking intently at the pieces of paper in her hands, to leave. The other new student he'd guess. Stepping inside he found himself in a small office with too many potted plants in it and a long desk splitting the room in two.

"Ah and you must be Mr Malfoy," the woman behind the long desk said happily as he stepped up to it. He nodded, taking out one of his headphones. "You've just missed our other new student." He said nothing as she rooted around the stacks of paper on her side of the desk and eventually pulled out two sheets of paper, handing them over to him, "That's a map of the school and your schedule. Now your first class is English and the best route there is-"

"I think I can find my own way, thank you," Draco interrupted her, "I find it easier to memorise a new place by finding my own way around it the first time."

"Oh dear, you have a delightful accent," she told him, taking his brushing off her help well, "And of course you can find your own way round if you please. Now this is you pass." She handed him another little slip of paper, "You need to get each of your teachers to sign it today and then bring it back to me at the end of the day."

"Ok," Draco took the third piece of paper, not sure why he needed to do that. Maybe it was a muggle thing, "Will I need to do that every day?"

"Heavens no, just your first day dear," the woman smiled at him.

"Oh. Well thank you," he told her, folding the pieces of paper and slipping them into his pocket. He turned and opened the door, holding it open for another student to enter before exiting himself. Finding the English classroom didn't take too long, Draco could follow a map as well as the next person. Arriving there he copied everyone else and hung up his slightly damp black coat up on the pegs by the door, revealing his expensive clothes to the class. They stared blatantly at his designer silk shirt, his designer black jeans, his designer black shoes…well you get the picture. Everything he was wearing was designer and everything they were wearing was…not.

"And you must be Mr Malfoy, our other new student," the English teacher, identified as Mr Mason by the nameplate on his desk, said warmly. Draco nodded and handed over the slip of paper. "No Ipod's in class. And then if you'd take seat at the back with our other new student Miss Swan." Draco walked across the classroom, putting his Ipod away as he went and then sat beside the girl he'd seen earlier, brushing his long blonde fringe across his face.

"Hi, I'm Draco," he said to her quietly.

"Bella. New too?" she asked.

"Yes, isn't it fun?" he asked sarcastically and she smiled in obvious agreement as the teacher came over and explained to them quickly what authors the class had been covering this term. Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer and Faulkner. While Bella nodded in understanding Draco racked his memory for anything on the muggle authors.

"I've done them all before in my last school," Bella confided in him quietly.

"Never," Draco said, "Didn't do English quite like this at my old school."

"Nice accent," she commented, "And I'll help you if you like."

"Thanks," Draco smiled at her.

"Well us newbies must stick together," she chuckled softly. The lesson passed slowly, with Bella having to help Draco out rather a lot. This made him quite embarrassed but at the same time he was grateful to have made a friend so easily. He'd been worried that he'd have been as unable to make friends, as he had been when he joined Hogwarts, the only friends he'd made in his first year had been with people who followed him out of loyalty to You-Know-Who and the fact that he was a Malfoy.

The class ended and the pair were walking together down the hall, map open in Bella's hands when a rather geeky kid rushed up to them eagerly, introducing himself as Eric Yorkie and already knowing both of their names. He spoke far too quickly, Draco decided quickly, but Bella had obviously followed what had been said after the introductions as she began to protest about something.

"Hey no worries, no feature," Eric told her with a warm smile, "But how about you? You up for it?"

"Er…" Draco had no clue what he was talking about.

"Great! Well see you two later!" Eric cried happily before practically skipping off down the hall. Frowning Draco turned to Bella,

"What did I just agree to?" he asked.

"Being the front page article of the school paper," she said quietly.

"Oh," Draco muttered, "I didn't get that."

"You did look a little lost," she smiled.

"It was the accent and the speed speaking," Draco admitted, 'And the muggle terms,' he thought to himself. There were so many muggle slang terms to learn. They carried on walking together, thankful that upon comparing their schedules they had found that they shared literally every lesson. Obviously that had been where the spaces were for late starters. Draco struggled through the morning, especially when it came to the last class before lunch, games.

What on earth was Basketball? What was point in Basketball? Someone had eventually explained the rules to him, Mike something or other but still…what? In the end he behaved much like he saw Bella was, backing out of the action and keeping out of harms way. Changing from his disgusting games kit and back into his smart clothes had been even more interesting than changing into the kit in the first place, then he'd managed to grab one of the cubicles. The second time he had not and he had had to change extremely quickly for fear of someone seeing the tattoo on his arm. If only glamour charms could hide it…

"Hey Draco," Bella called out as he exited the changing rooms, "Jessica's invited us to sit with them at lunch."

"Oh, great," Draco smiled politely at the girl with freakishly white teeth. In fact all these muggles had freakishly white teeth…He followed Bella and the other girl, who talked the whole time, and picked out what food he wanted from the options in the cafeteria. Muggle school food was…interesting. He also discovered that Bella was a vegetarian which, looking down at the strange burger on his tray, he couldn't blame her for at that moment. Mike and Eric were already as at the table and Draco took the seat to Eric's left while Bella sat bravely between them.

"Hey you guys met my home girl Bella?" Eric asked quickly.

"Oh your home girl?" Mike asked teasingly. Draco was for the moment ignored and watched as another boy he didn't know kissed Bella on the cheek and then ran off, taking Mike's chair with him. Mike, understandably ran after him, trying to get his chair back. Or maybe he was just angry that the other boy had kissed Bella…

"Oh My God. It's like first grade all over again. You're the shiny new toy," Jessica said, sounding awkward and more than a little jealous. Draco wondered which boy she had a crush on.

"Smile," a pretty girl armed with a camera said, snapping a shot of Bella as she sat down at the table, "Sorry, I needed a candid for the feature."

"Bella's features dead Angela," Eric snapped rather harshly at the girl who couldn't possibly have known that, "Don't bring it up again."

"It's ok, I just…" Bella began, obviously feeling sorry for the poor girl who looked a little bit hurt by what Eric had said and how he'd said it.

"I got you're back baby," Eric said to Bella, squeezing her shoulder as he stood behind her, "Draco's our feature now." Then he was gone, off to get some food.

"Actually I'd rather…" Draco began and Angela sighed.

"You don't want to do it either?" she asked sadly.

"Sorry," Draco muttered.

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking," Angela said sadly.

"You know you could always go for eating disorders," the looks she got from everyone else, Draco included, clearly told her what they thought of that idea, "Speedo padding on the swim team…."

"Actually that's a good one," Angela said happily.

"Kirk," Jessica said quickly, "Right? That's exactly what I thought." The girls laughed together, leaving the two new kids out a little bit. But Bella had noticed something in the window and was staring at that. Draco frowned and looked to see what had gotten the quiet girls attention and found himself staring at five stunningly beautiful people passing by the windows. No wonder she couldn't look away.

"Yeah. We're talking Olympic size," Angela said, not noticing the staring.

"There's no way. He's so skinny. It doesn't make sense," Jessica said.

"Totally," Angela agreed.

"Yeah," Jessica said.

"Who are they?" Bella asked suddenly as the door opened and the first two of the beautiful people stepped into the cafeteria from outside. Both girls turned to look and smiled at each other before Angela answered,

"The Cullens."

"They're um Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago," Jessica explained, quite happy to spread the gossip.

"They kind of keep to themselves," Angela said.

"Yeah, 'cause they're either together, like, together, together or they're really picky," Jessica continued quietly, looking over at the Cullens as they walked towards the queues for food, "Um, the blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're, like, a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." Draco and Bella tried to discretely watch the gorgeous couple.

"Jess, they're not actually related," Angela pointed out logically.

"Yeah, but they live together. It's weird," Jess defended her earlier statement whilst looking at who had come in next, "And, ok, the little dark-haired girl's Alice. She's really weird and um she used to be with Jasper, the blond one who looks like he's in pain. Um, Dr Cullen's like this foster dad/matchmaker." Draco didn't think the small girl looked all that weird, ok she looked very much the individual in her nice clothes and yes she was spinning under the guys arm like she was dancing but did that automatically make her weird? Ad speaking of the guy, Jasper, Draco felt as if his heart had practically stopped beating. He'd been gay for as long as he could remember and the teenage boy walking before him was the most gorgeous boy he'd ever seen. And yes that included the irresistible Harry Potter.

"Maybe he'll adopt me," Angela said cheekily. As he continued to watch the two walking across the cafeteria Draco got this strange feeling in the back of his skull, like there was something oddly familiar about them that he should know, like there was something different about them…like…magical different. But that wasn't possible. Harry had said that…

"What's he doing?" Bella asked worriedly and Draco suddenly realised that Jasper had stopped in front of their table and was staring at Draco, looking like he was in the worst pain imaginable or was about to be sick. Draco frowned and brushed his hair back nervously. This only seemed to make Jasper worse. Alice was looking worriedly back and forth between Jasper and Draco and eventually pushed Jasper back the way they had come, forcing him outside as the last of the five entered.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

"No idea," Jessica admitted, "They've never been that weird before."

"Who's he?" Bella asked, nodding to the last of the Cullens.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for him. Like I care, you know? So, yeah. Seriously, like, don't waste you're time," as she had been speaking Edward Cullen had made it all the way over to the table where Rosalie and Emmett sat looking a little worried. Draco was still wondering about that feeling in the back of his skull and what had happened with Jasper. Had something bout him offended or upset the other teen? Could simply seeing Draco have insulted him that much?

"I wasn't planning on it," Bella muttered but couldn't seem to stop looking over at the teenage boy for the rest of lunch. He was staring at her just as much. And Draco kept looking at the door, expecting Alice and Jasper to come back in. They didn't.

After lunch Bella and Draco walked with their new friends to their last lesson of the day, Biology. Mike ducked in first, greeting the teacher happily,

"Mr Molina."

"Hey Mike," the teacher said with a smile. Mike gestured to Bella and Draco, stood awkwardly in the doorway as everyone else took their seats at the lab desks. Both of them noticed almost at the same time that Edward Cullen was in this class. "Oh yes, Miss Swan and Mr Malfoy." The moving fan blew Bella's hair about and Draco brushed some of it out of his mouth before noticing Edwards reaction, he was gripping his mouth hard and looked much like Jasper had earlier. Bella frowned softly. "Hi. Can I have your passes?" Both of them stopped looking at Edward long enough to hand over the slips of paper, "Thank you. Welcome to the class. Here. Here's your stuff, ok?" Both teens took the books he held out to them. "Now Mr Malfoy, we've got a seat for you at the back with Miss Abbott. Emily will help you until you catch up."

"Hi!" the girl with curly blond hair said loudly as he sat beside her at the back of the class, "I'm Emily."

"Draco."

"Wow! I love your name and I love you accent! How did you get your hair so blond? Did you dye it?" Oh no, she was one of those, "I'd love to have hair that blond. It would look so cool."

"It's natural," Draco murmured absently, watching as Mr Molina took Bella to her seat, next to Edward Cullen. Bloody typical.

"Really? Wow! That must be so weird. So do you have a girlfriend?" Emily asked bluntly, brushing her curls back and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"No. I'm gay," Draco had decided not to hide that fact.

"Oh." That shut her up just the way he had hoped it would.

"All right guys, today we are gonna be observing the behaviour of _planaria,_ aka flatworms. So what we're gonna do…" And that was about where Draco lost Mr Molina. Emily wasn't much help either after she recovered from his shock coming out to her. She admitted to him that she was failing biology because she was so stupid. Wonderful.

Draco didn't understand a single thing about the lesson but took the notes down as ordered. Everyone else (bar Emily who simply talked about celebrities the whole lesson, no wonder she was failing) worked easily on whatever it was they were meant to be doing, well everyone except Edward Cullen. He stared at Bella the entire time, undoubtedly making her nervous. Just before the bell rang Edward jumped up and literally ran from the classroom.

"So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that," Mike said as he waited for Bella and Draco at the door.

"Nothing," Bella mumbled, "I never spoke to him."

"He's a weird guy, if you'd sat next to me I'd have spoken to you," Mike said.

"I wish something had shut my partner up," Draco muttered.

"Oh yes, Emily Abbot. She ask you out?" Mike asked, "She asks everyone out."

"Yeah," Draco grimaced.

"Don't go for the blonds?" Mike asked with a laugh.

"Don't go for girls," Draco corrected. Mike spluttered,

"You're gay?" he gasped.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Draco asked.

"N-No," Mike stuttered, "Just don't…check me out or anything. 'Cos I'm not. Gay that is. I'm not gay. I like girls. A lot."

"Don't worry, you're not my type," Draco said reassuringly.

"Oh, good," Mike breathed in relief.

"You're really gay?" Bella asked softly.

"Uh, yeah," Draco was suddenly worried that his first friend would be one of those homophobic idiots that his father had warned him about, muggles were much more narrow minded than wizards. But she didn't seem like that… "Is that gonna be a problem for you?"

"No," Bella shook her head, "I think it's great that you're happy to admit it. So many guys at my old school were living two separate lives out of fear."

"Yeah well I used to and I just got sick of it," Draco said quietly, "Decided new school, new friends, they might as well know the truth. Think anyone will mind?"

"Only the dumb minded jocks," Mike snorted, "And they don't matter anyway. So I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Yeah," Bella smiled at him and the America boy wandered off down the hall, chatting to friends he knew on the way, "We should probably go and hand our forms in at the reception."

"Yeah," Draco agreed. They walked together, Draco leading the way from memory at which Bella was impressed. Draco opened the door and let Bella enter first, frowning when she stopped barely in the room. But then he saw who was at the desk and heard what he was saying,

"…there must be something open. Physics? Biochem?"

"No, every class is full," the same woman as earlier said strongly like she'd already said it to him over and over, " Just a minutes dears," this was said to Bella and Draco before she turned back to Edward Cullen, "I'm afraid you'll have to stay in biology." So he really was trying to swap classes. Draco sensed Bella stiffening before him just like Edward had suddenly gone rigid at the desk.

"Fine. Just…I'll just have to endure it."

And with that he stormed rudely past the two of them, not even looking at them. Bella bit her lip angrily and turned, heading in the opposite direction to him. Draco followed quickly.

"Bella…"

"What did I do to him?" she asked angrily and more than a little hurt, "He's switching to get away from me, I know he is! What did I do?"

"It's not because of you, don't be silly," Draco said kindly, holding onto her arms gently, "Now we need to hand our forms in so come on." He pulled her back into the reception office and pulled his own form out of his pocket.

"Thank you dear," the woman said, smiling for him as Bella handed over hers, "How were your first days?" What else could they both say but,

"Ok."

A/N There we go, first chapter is up and running. So what do you think? It hasn't been Beta'd so please excuse spelling or grammar errors, I'm not the best at all of that.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Draco stepped off the school bus the following day, his eyes scanning the crowds of school children and eventually his eyes landed on Bella. The American girl was leaning against a bright red truck and her gaze was focused on a car on the other side of the car park, a very nice red convertible. And climbing from that convertible were Rosalie, Alice and Emmett. No Edward. And No Jasper. Frowning Draco made his way over to his first American friend. They couldn't be absent because of him and Bella could they? They'd both reacted so strongly to them yesterday, had something about the two new pupils offended them both?

Surely not.

"Hey Bella," Draco said softly as he came up to Bella who had just denied an invitation to join the others in the back of a blue van, "So they aren't here today."

"No," Bella muttered, watching the remaining Cullens as they walked into the school, "Apparently not." She turned to look at him, "What did we do?"

"I haven't foggiest," Draco answered.

The day passed slowly and at the end of it, rather than take the yellow bus home Bella offered to give him a lift. Apparently the red truck was hers, given to her by her father as a welcome home present.

"Do you actually like it then?" Draco asked, resisting the urge to hold on for dear life as she accidentally crunched into second gear.

"It's grown on me," Bella admitted, "Are you gonna get a car?"

"I can't drive," Draco answered.

"What?" Bella asked with a frown.

"Driving age is seventeen in England," Draco answered, glad he'd researched both the English and American muggle world, "And I hadn't started learning yet. I don't mind. I'm happy with the bus. Er, turn left here."

"The bus is horrible, school buses always are," Bella cringed.

"It's the fourth on the right," Draco nodded to his house and Bella obediently pulled up next to it. "Well thanks for the lift…"

"I've got an idea," Bella said suddenly, "To save you from the bus."

"I told you, I don't mind the bus," Draco pointed out.

"Look I only live two roads down. I can give you a lift to and from school," she smiled, "What do you think?"

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"I wouldn't have offered otherwise," Bella pointed out seriously.

"No, I don't suppose you would have," Draco said quietly, "All right. If you're ok with that I'd love to take you up that offer. And while we're making offers…"

"Yeah?" Bella asked.

"Fancy coming in and helping me with that evil English essay?" Draco shot her his most winning smile, the one that had used to make Pansy got weak at the knees. It didn't have the same effect with Bella. She laughed.

"Sure," she smiled. Draco led the way up the drive of his house and onto the porch, "This house is practically a clone of mine. It's slightly creepy." Draco opened the front door and stepped inside, calling out as he did so,

"Mother! Father! I'm home and I've brought a friend!" This seemed to Bella to be a perfectly normal greeting. In reality it was a warning to stop anything magical in the house. Narcissa was the first to reach them at the door, rushing down the stairs with a beaming smile on her face.

"Welcome home Draco, how was school today?" Narcissa asked, brushing a hand over her son's hair, "And who is your pretty friend?"

"School was fine and this is Bella. She's new at the school as well so we're both suffering in the same way, new place, new friends, new teachers," Draco answered, smiling at Bella as she held her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Malfoy," she said politely, a little stunned at the sheer beauty of the woman smiling at her. And that dress, Bella wouldn't be caught dead in such a slinky, sexy thing. And yet Mrs Malfoy was wearing it around the house like it was a pair of jeans and a t-shirt!

"Oh please dear, call me Narcissa," Draco's mother said warmly, "I'm so glad Draco was able to make a friend on his first day. I did worry."

"Mother," Draco said, flushing with embarrassment.

"You're home early son," Lucius said as he stepped out of the dining room.

"Bella gave me a lift," Draco answered, "In her truck."

"Truck?" Lucius frowned.

"Truck."

Bella blinked in shock at the figure that was Lucius Malfoy, every bit as elegant as his wife and every bit as blond as his son. What a family!

"So me and Bella are going to go and study in my room," Draco said, heading up the stairs. Bella, blinking out of her mild shock, followed slowly.

"Leave the door open!" Narcissa called out to each other.

"Mother!" Draco protested but when they entered his room he did as she asked, leaving the door wide open. His room was very dark, thick black curtains blocking out the sunlight until he pulled them open. But still everything was dark, dark green walls, black silk sheets on the large bed, black gauze drapes hung from the ceiling and all of the other furniture was black or dark green.

"Whoa," Bella mumbled.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I didn't realise you were a Goth," Bella said, looking around. The only things that weren't black or green were the silver ties for the curtains and the silver candlesticks on his desk.

"A what?" Draco asked. This hadn't come up in his research.

"Don't you know what a Goth is?" Bella asked.

"No."

"Someone into dark stuff and…yeah, mostly depressed and unhappy and…" Bella explained awkwardly.

"Oh I'm not, black's my favourite colour," Draco explained a little sheepishly, "Black or dark green. Silvers not bad either but black's my favourite."

"Oh," Bella mumbled, "So…English?"

"Yeah."

They sat side by side on the extremely comfortable bed and worked on their English essays, chatting as they did so. Draco learned that Bella had agreed to life with her father again because her mother had re-married. But it wasn't that she didn't like her new stepfather, it was that she knew her mother needed to be free to move around with him, to have some alone time with him.

"You're a very nice person," Draco had commented, "Not like me."

"What do you mean?" Bella had asked.

"I can be selfish, extremely selfish. And sometimes spiteful. And spoilt. And when I was younger I was a brat. And I hold too many grudges, the simplest of things can make me hate a person," Draco had answered sadly.

"I'm sure that's not true," Bella had protested.

Draco had decided not to argue with her, she'd find out herself when he slipped up as he was bound to. He just hoped he didn't hurt his new friends feelings. She was nice and friendly and he genuinely liked her.

It wasn't until half five that Bella left, both of their essays completed. Lucius and Narcissa had high praise for the pretty young woman who had made her son smile and whose manner were remarkably good for an American muggle.

The next day Bella picked him up in her truck, both of them wrapped up against the horrible rain that poured down. Neither said it but both hoped that the missing Cullens would be there. They were not. Nor were they there the next day or the next day. Edward and Jasper were absent and Bella finally admitted how frustrated she was as she drove Draco home after school on the Friday.

"If something about me had offended Edward Cullen so much he should at least have had the decency to tell me what it was! Not stay away like a coward!" she snapped, her knuckles white as she gripped the steering wheel.

"A pair of cowards," Draco growled, "When I find out what about me repulsed Jasper Hale so much I will curse-kill him for judging me on sight!" Draco bit his lip at the almost slip which thankfully Bella hadn't picked up on. They'd parted for the weekend and on Sunday evening something strange had happened. It said on the local news that a security guard at some mills had been killed in an animal attack.

"Do they know what it was?" Draco asked Monday morning as he and Bella made their way to school in her truck.

"No, my dad just told me to be careful," Bella answered, pulling the truck into the school car park, going round twice before pulling into a good spot. They climbed out of the cab and out of habit looked across at the Cullens car, expecting the red convertible and finding a silver Volvo and two previously absent students.

"So they're here today," Draco mumbled.

"Apparently," Bella shrugged.

"Think they'll ignore us?" Draco asked as they walked into the school.

"We'll have to wait and see."

Draco didn't have to wait long.

He was walking from his English classroom to the boy's toilets when he almost walked into two people in the hallway, Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. Glaring at them he made to go around them but Jasper reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Wait," his soft voice begged Draco, "I want to apologise to you."

"Tough," Draco glared at him, "Release my arm and let me pass."

"Please," Jasper looked at him pleadingly with beautiful amber eyes.

"What?" Draco asked coldly,

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted the other day, I was…unwell," Jasper said awkwardly, "I am sorry if I caused offence."

"Humph," Draco muttered, "Unwell, that's you're excuse for the fact that the very sight of me made you run and turn? What, are you allergic to platinum blonds? Or is it British people you're allergic to?"

"I said I'm sorry," Jasper repeated.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. I do not know you and you not know me. Nor are we likely to get to know each other. So if you'll now let me pass I desperately need to pee," Draco said bluntly, trying to break the strong grip on his forearm. All he managed to do however was pull hard enough for Jaspers hand to slide down and grip his own, "Merlin your hands cold."

"I'm sorry," Jasper let go then, cradling his hand to the side, "and perhaps your right, we aren't friends and we probably shouldn't be. I apologise for having kept you." With that he turned and walked.

"God the pair of them are impossible," Alice muttered to herself, smiled at Draco and then followed her brother leaving Draco a little confused. The need to pee however got him moving again.

A similar conversation seemed to happen to Bella in Biology, not that Draco could hear what was being said over the teachers loud explanation of onion roots or something and Emily prattling on about Johnny Depp. But by the look on Bella's face whenever he could see it, it looked like she had got the unbelievable unwell excuse as well. She and Edward however continued to talk as they worked, not ceising all communication like Draco and Jasper had.

"What are we doing again?" Emily asked as Bella told Mr Molina that she and Edward had finished.

"Putting the names of the phases of mitosis to the things on the slides," Draco said, not really understanding. He'd been trying and failing to do it alone.

"Oh," Emily mumbled, "I don't know the phases of mitosis."

"Neither do I."

"Class, the golden onion has been won," Mr Molina said loudly to the working class, "By the speedy Miss Swan and Mr Cullen. Who's gonna have the prize?" The enthusiastic teacher asked, rushing to grab the spray painted onion on his desk. Edward graciously allowed Bella to have it. "Anyone else finished? I want you all to have done it by the end of the class."

"Um Mr Molina," Draco spoke up at the back of the room, "I haven't covered this before and Emily here is a little confused. Could we have some help?" For the rest of the class the cheerful teacher hovered around their desk, giving them advice and congratulating them when they guessed right for each slide.

The bell rang and Bella left still talking to Edward which if Draco was honest annoyed him a little bit, she was being far too nice to the guy. Following them at a safe distance he watched them talking at her locker and was actually pleased when something she had said riled the guy and he rushed off. Almost immediately though Draco hated himself for being pleased because Bella looked hurt at Edwards speedy disappearance.

"Hey, congrats on the onion," Draco smiled at her as he reached her side, "Saw you talking to Edward. So?"

"He said he was unwell," by the way she said it Bella wasn't entirely convinced by that either.

"Yeah, Jasper said the same," Draco agreed.

"You talked to him?" Bella asked.

"Er yeah, in the hall earlier. I er, wasn't as nice as you," Draco admitted.

"Meaning?"

"You talked to Edward for a whole lesson and after. I barely spoke to Jasper for a minute," Draco shrugged, "The guy was dick, excuse my language, and no amount of apologising will make up for that or the way made me feel."

"So you didn't accept his apology at all?" Bella asked with a frown.

"I did warn you I wasn't entirely a nice person," Draco reminded her.

"Yeah, you did," she mumbled, "So…home?"

"Home," Draco nodded. They walked out to the truck, passing the Cullens at their shiny Volvo on the way. Edward watched her like…well a bit like a stalker whilst Jasper looked away from Draco, not in a nasty way though. They reached the truck and Bella put her bag up on the hood, searching in it for her ever-illusive keys whilst Draco waited on the other side.

Everything that happened next seemed to happen in slow motion.

Tyler's big van swerved to hit a car…

It hit a patch of ice…

It slid uncontrollably right towards Bella…

And then Edward was there, pushing her down to the ground and holding out a hand at the on coming truck. Draco yelled in fear and shock as Edwards hand made a dent in the metal and stopped the van in place. Both he and Bella started at Edward in shock as the pale teen rose slowly, climbed over the back of the truck and legged it into the woods surrounding the school.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" Draco asked himself as everyone began to crowd around Bella who had gotten shakily to her feet. She looked over at Draco but he was still staring after Edward. No one noticed the rest of the Cullens speedy exit from the car park.

"Are you sure Draco?" Lucius asked his son as they sat together on the couch. Narcissa sat in the chair opposite, leaning over worriedly.

"Yes. The guy was on the other side of the car park on moment and with Bella the next. Then he stopped the van with his hand," Draco repeated the story, "I tell you he's not human. He can't be human."

"But what is he?" Lucius asked, sitting back with a worried expression on his face, "You said he and his brother missed time of school after reacting badly to you and Bella? How badly?"

"They both looked like they were going to be sick at the sight of us."

"What colour are their eyes?" Narcissa asked softly.

"Amber or…maybe gold," Draco answered.

"Like a werewolf's?" Lucius immediately asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't the full moon," Draco said quickly.

"Is there anything else strange about the family?" Narcissa asked.

"They don't eat. And they're really pale, deathly sort of pale. And Jasper's hand was cold," Draco listed what he'd noticed.

"His hand?" Lucius asked with a frown.

"He stopped me in the hall, ended up grabbing my hand. He was really strong too, but not as strong as Edward apparently," Draco ended in a mutter.

"Cold, pale, golden eyes and inhumanly strong," Lucius listed quietly, "My love, is it just mew or does that sound familiar?" He looked to his wife who nodded fearfully. "Replace gold with red and you have the basic description of a vampire."

"A vampire?" Draco gasped, "Surely not! In a school? No way!"

"Think about it my dragon," Narcissa said quietly, "Is that not how you'd describe a vampire? The un-dead. After all they can't be wizards, they'd have shown up on Harry's map and Lucius, you said there was nothing."

"Nothing at all. But a magical creature wouldn't have shown, Harry told it only shows a wizard or witches magical aura," Lucius explained.

"Vampires," Draco breathed, "But if they are why aren't their eyes red?"

"That I do not know," Lucius said, "But I know one thing. I want you to stay away from them. And the keep Bella away from them."

"Father, he saved Bella's life…"

"Irrelevant. If they are vampires they cannot be trusted, they could simply be waiting for an opportune moment to strike, selecting their meals and…" Lucius trailed off, "Or maybe the spilling of her blood in the accident would have sent them, into a frenzy, exposed them for what they were. We've seen enough of vampires in feeding frenzies."

All three of them shuddered remembering the Dark Lords sick game of cutting a traitor or enemies hand, spilling their blood and then locking them in a glass room with a coven of hungry vampires, watching from the other side of the glass. They'd had to watch too, all the Death Eaters had. It had made Draco want to be sick and on many occasions Narcissa had had to hide her tears.

"No I don't want you anywhere near them."

"But I go to school with them. It'll look suspicious if I suddenly leave," Draco pointed out and Narcissa nodded in agreement. Lucius hummed to himself as he thought for a moment. Eventually he stood and pulled one of the many ring off of his right hand, all family heirlooms. Taking out his wand he chanted a spell, a golden light wrapping around the ring before being absorbed into the silver and the diamonds. He returned to his seat and took his sons right hand, sliding it onto his middle finger before shrinking it to fit perfectly. "What did you do to it?"

"No vampire will be able to get within five feet of you. That will give you enough time to excape or draw your wand," Lucius answered calmly, "I want you to promise me that you will wear this always Draco."

"I…"

"Draco I can't loose you," Lucius whispered.

"Ok," Draco said, looking down at the ring. It was one he'd always played with as a child, a rose made out of silver and diamonds. And now it had a ward against vampires within it. "I'll wear it. But we might be wrong."

"Better to be safe than sorry."

"I dreamt about Edward last night," Bella said sounding thoroughly embarrassed, as Draco climbed into the cab of her truck the following morning. The only sign of the accident on the red vehicle was a dent towards the back, the only place the van had hit.

"Oh?" Draco asked.

"Yeah…hey what's that?" Bella had noticed the ring.

"My father gave it to me," Draco brushed the matter aside, "So, this dream?"

"I…kissed him," Bella mumbled.

"Ok," Draco said slowly, "Any particular reason why?"

"No," Bella blushed, "In my dream I woke up and he was there and I pulled him onto my bed and kissed him. And then I really woke up and…well I could have sworn he was there but when I turned my light on there was nothing."

"You were still asleep then," Draco said.

"Must have been, but it was really weird," Bella admitted.

"I'll bet it was. Although as far as looks go you have excellent taste," Draco commented, "Um, what are we going to say about the accident?"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, trying not to sound anxious.

"Edward. He stopped the van," Draco said, "I was there, saw the whole thing. Do we tell everyone about his freaky speed and super strength?"

"I promised not to," Bella said.

"Ok," Draco sat back in his seat.

"You wont tell?" Bella asked.

"Everyone has secrets," Draco shrugged, "His is just slightly bigger than everyone else's." 'No kidding Draco.' He thought to himself, thinking of his family's suspicions. Draco had already come up with a plan to test their theory out. He was going to try and get close to Jasper and would see what the ring did. And luckily today was the biology field trip for both his year and the next year up. Jasper and Alice took biology.

They parked up at the school and Draco wandered over to the teacher collecting the permission slips while Bella stayed at the van, watching the world around her for a few moments. Mike went over and said something to her but Draco was too busy looking out for Jasper to really care. The Cullens were getting on he other bus, great. He'd have to try it out later. He saved a seat for Bella and he asked what Mike had wanted.

"Oh, he asked me to the prom."

"What did you say?" Draco asked.

"No in the nicest way possible, I'm going out of town that weekend to stay with my mum. Then I told him he should ask Jessica," Bella answered and they both turned around to see Jessica flirting quite outrageously with their friend.

"Good choice," Draco nodded.

"Yeah."

The trip was a tiny bit boring for Draco who didn't really know what most of it was about. He got some of it but the technical sciency terms, nope, straight over his head. He saw Bella once again talking to Edward and left them to it, looking around for Jasper. He was a few students behind in the line, talking quietly with his sister. Pretending his shoelace was undone Draco crouched down and waited.

"What the…?" he heard Jasper's voice and discretely looked back at them. They were both stood perfectly still and would have seemed to be merely pausing to anyone else. He however noticed the way their hands seemed to be pressing against the air before them as if it were a wall.

'Oh Merlin's beard they are vampires!'

Ahead in the line of students Edward turned to look at him in shock.

A/N Before any of you review to say 'why hasn't Edward heard his thoughts before?' there is a reason that will be explained later!

A/N 2 Hope you liked it, not too much script this time but I warn you, next chapter will have script in it.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

A sudden and uncontrollable fear flooded through Draco's mind and his carefully constructed shields dropped. He began to hyperventilate as he heard the screams of the people in the glass cage again, echoing around mind. The trembling began as he stood and stared at Jasper who looked like he was in even more pain than before. Alice however looked at him with unseeing eyes for a moment before stepping aside, pulling Jasper with her and giving Draco the exit he needed.

He ran as fast as he could, uncaring if anyone saw him or worried about him. Sobs fell from his lips as he pulled at his hair, trying to stop the screams in his memories, trying to control them again. He fell to his knees by one of the buses, his whole body shaking violently. It took him fifteen minutes to get his control back and when he did he didn't move, his thoughts now filled with the Cullen family.

His test had confirmed it. They were vampires.

What were they doing in High School?

He heard the door to the greenhouse open and he stood, brushing himself off and wiping away the remnants of his tears, not wanting anyone to see that he had been crying like a baby. Leaning against the bus he looked out for Bella and found her talking to Edward, the vampire. As they got closer he was able to hear what they were saying,

"Bella, we shouldn't be friends."

"You really should have figured that out a little earlier. I mean, why didn't you just let the van crush me and save yourself all this regret?"

"What, you think I regret saving you?"

"I can see that you do. I just…I don't know why."

"You don't know anything."

And that was the understatement of the century. A sudden fear filled Draco then, not fear of the vampires or fear for himself, fear for Bella. The unprotected and innocent muggle who was quite obviously falling for a cold blooded killer.

Did he tell her?

No.

But he would have to find a way to keep them apart. For her own good.

He made to interrupt them but Alice Cullen stepped between them before he could even move, smiling first at Bella and then over her shoulder at Draco.

"Hi. Um are you gonna be riding with us?"

"No our bus is full," this was Edward and after he spoke he hit the door and the driver, who must have seen the whole thing with Draco as he was looking at him worriedly, opened the door obediently. Edward climbed aboard quickly, followed by Alice. Jasper paused however, frowning over at Draco.

"Bella," Draco called out to his muggle friend, "Come on." She walked over to him, away from the deadly beings and Jasper finally climbed up onto his bus. "What did the vam-Edward want?"

"To talk about the accident," Bella said softly as they climbed up onto the bus and took their seats, "He called it an adrenalin rush."

"Believable," Draco muttered.

"Yeah. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this," Bella muttered.

"Maybe we should just leave it," Draco said softly.

"No. I need to know. I want to know," Bella said strongly, "Hey where'd you disappear to earlier?" Draco quickly ran through plausible excuses,

"I started feeling a little light headed, the heat and the smell I guess. Needed some air," he told her, "Did I miss anything good?"

"No. Compost and me and Edward almost having a normal conversation."

"Oh. Ok."

Draco sat on his bed, surrounded by open textbooks as he tried to write his History essay. History was the one lesson he was finding ok; history was history and as long as you could remember the dates and places and stuff you were ok. But tonight all he could think about was the fact that he'd confirmed his parent's theory…and that Bella was in danger. He sighed and tried to focus on a battle of the American Civil War, the name of which had escaped him at that particular moment.

What a good start to the essay.

Tap. Tap.

Looking over at his window he found an owl patiently staring at him though the glass. He got up and opened the creaking window, letting the bird in. There was a letter in it's beak which when Draco stretched out his hand to the owl, was dropped into his open palm.

"Thank you very much," he told the bird politely, "Would you like something to eat? I don't yet know if there will be a reply." The owl chirped a reply and he went to his desk, pulling open a drawer and taking out the bag of owl treats. He'd always kept some in his room for owls when they delivered him letters and still did now. Good thing too. He spilt a few on the table and the owl flew from where it sat on one of his books to the desk and began to gobble them down. Draco perched on the edge of his bed and opened the letter.

_(I) Dear Draco,_

_It's Harry (and Ron, Hermione and Teddy being nosy) here. Just thought I'd see how you were doing over the water in your new, muggle life. Finding everything ok? Hope mine and Hermione's tips and notes helped (yes she helped out, I lied) and you aren't struggling too much._

_How are the nightmares? Ow! Hermione, don't whack me! Sorry Draco, dictator quill, can't write and feed a baby at the same time in the normal way. What Hermione? Tactless? Oh, yeah. Sorry Draco, that was tactless. I just wondered is all. I mean I still get nightmares from the war and they aren't as bad as yours….I'm gonna stop talking about that now._

_I know we weren't the best of friends, ok we were mortal enemies for most of our lives but I hope you know if you ever need my help you only have to ask. I want to put the past behind us. Hakuna Matata. Teddy knows what I mean don't you Teddy? Yes, that's right. Disney! Woo! Sorry Draco. But yeah, I'm here to help with muggle things as well as magical things, you have but to ask._

_Gotta go. Hope to hear from you ASAP._

_Harry (and Ron, Hermione and Teddy)(I)_

Draco smiled to himself as he read his once enemies friendly letter. He'd forgotten about Teddy Lupin. Harry had been allowed to care for his Godson after the war as per the little boys parents wishes. But it must be difficult, a reminder of the people you'd lost…not to mention a teenage single parent raising a child. Picking up his notepad he turned the page over and began writing a reply for the owl to take back to the Harry.

_(I) Dear Harry (and Ron, Hermione and Teddy),_

_Did that feel as weird writing my first name as it just did for me? Well never mind. If you must know muggle High School is far more terrifying than anything I've faced…no I'm kidding. It's not too bad. Or at least it wasn't too bad until…well, I'll tell you about that later._

_Did you know they say the word like a lot? Really a lot! A normal sentence here has to have the word like in it apparently. Here's an example, 'Like, I'm totally going to the prom, with, like, Steven.' I actually heard that today._

_My nightmares haven't stopped but the less said about them the better._

_Now the thing I mentioned earlier. You know you said there were no magical signatures here? Yeah, you remember? Well you forgot to check for dark creatures. Mmmhmm. Vampires to be precise. In my High School! Although they are a little strange. Gra-Hermione might be able to help me out with something. Do you know of any reason why a vampires eyes would be amber/golden? Like a werewolves? And before you ask no we confronted them and no they haven't attacked anyone…although there was that supposed animal attack earlier…I'll look into that._

_Must go, History Essay on the American Civil War to do._

_Draco.(I)_

Tearing the page out he folded in and looked around for an envelope, sticking it inside before licking the back and sticking it down. Oh that tasted horrible! Stupid muggle envelope. Writing _(I)Harry Potter(I)_ on the front of the envelope he handed it the owl, happy after eating the many treats, and he/she (Draco couldn't tell) flew out the window with his reply firmly held in it's beak. Closing the window he settled back on the bed, this time grabbing his Ipod and sticking it on his 'Favs' playlist, hoping maybe the music would help him work.

Bella picked him up like always and the day passed slower than usual, Draco unable to stop himself staring at the vampires whenever they were in the same room as him. The ring was on his hand and he figured that if he stuck close to Bella they couldn't get to her either. Lunch came and for the first time that day (not including annoying seating plans) Draco wasn't able to be at her side all the time.

"Hey! La Push baby. You in?" Eric asked Bella as she reached their table first.

"Should I know what that means?" Bella asked, stealing a piece of cucumber from Angela's salad. Draco dropped his bag onto one of the spare seats and joined Bella in frowning at the geeky boy. What on earth was La Push?

"La Push beach down at the Quileute Rez. We're all going tomorrow," Mike supplied the information readily.

"Yeah, there's a big swell coming in," Jessica added.

"And I don't just surf the internet," Eric said, embarrassing himself by standing up on his chair and wobbling about. Draco was sure that actually meant something other than he was an idiot. After all Mike was doing the same thing.

"Eric, you stood up once, and it was a foam board," Jessica said sharply.

"I'm lost," Draco finally admitted.

"Surfing," Mike said.

"Still lost," Draco said.

"You've never been surfing?" Jessica asked in apparent shock.

"Er no, what is it?" Draco asked.

"Don't they have surfing in England?" Eric asked.

"Probably but I never…"

"Surfing is a sport, you ride waves on a surf board," Mike explained.

"Oh," Draco mumbled, "Ok." That sounded a little…boring.

"I can't believe you've never heard of surfing," Mike snorted, "Did you live in a cave or something back in England?"

"Or something. I've never been to the beach," Draco admitted.

"You've never been to the beach?" Jessica asked in shock, "Well then you have to come, no choice. Going to the beach is…is compulsory!"

"Ok," Draco said slowly, "But no surfing."

"No, but there's whale watching, too. You should definitely come with us. But you don't have to, either of you," Angela shot a look at Jessica clearly telling her she had been too bossy, "It's your choice."

"No it's ok, I'll come," Draco said with a smile. He hadn't hung out with the others yet, not outside of school anyway; maybe he'd be able to learn something from them. Like muggle things and local things.

"La Push, baby. It's La Push," Eric said to Bella who was still undecided.

"Ok, I'll go if you stop saying that, ok?" Bella laughed softly before heading off to the salad bar, leaving the table laughing at Eric,

"Seriously dude, it's creepy man," Mike said to the geeky teen as Draco headed towards the other queue, wanting to get his own meal. As he was trying to decide on fries or curly fries (an agonising choice as he had found he loved both) he noticed Edward making his way towards Bella.

"No," he breathed. He wasn't there to protect her if something went wrong. But as he watched Edward seemed to be…well nice. Nicer than he thought.

"Fries or curly fries?" the woman behind the counter asked him, forcing him to look away from the talking couple.

"Um, Curly," he decided quickly, taking the paper plate thing from her and putting it on his tray. He grabbed a bottle of water and went to the till, paying for his lunch. His lunch almost ended up on the floor as he paid more attention to Bella and Edward than where he was going on his way back to the table.

"Watch it Draco," Jessica said as he bumped into her.

"Sorry, just wondered what they were talking about," he said, nodding to Edward and Bella. The girls giggled and immediately started discussing theories of what the conversation could be about, silly things like Bella's hair or clothes.

Draco doubted that was what it was about, judging by the pairs serious looks.

"So why didn't you go to the beach back home?" Eric asked Draco.

"No beaches near my house," Draco shrugged, looking away from Bella with difficulty. She had no idea what she was talking to, what danger she was in, "We lived in the countryside."

"Oh. Nice house?" Angela asked. This was actually the first time anyone had asked him about it, his old life.

"Um, yeah," Draco admitted awkwardly, "It was nice."

"How nice?" Jessica asked.

"Er," Draco mumbled, "Very nice."

"So you are rich," Jessica said, "I mean your clothes and stuff, they're all really nice and so I always thought…"

"Yes my family has some money," Draco said quietly, "But money isn't everything you know."

"Yeah I know," Jessica obviously didn't agree, "How big was your house."

"It had fourteen bedrooms, that alone should tell you how big it was," Draco said shortly, only slightly enjoying the gob smacked expressions on their faces. He turned and saw that Bella was making her way back to the table. "Hey, what did you two talk about?"

"Nothing much," Bella shrugged, "Stupid stuff." He raised his eyebrow inm that oh so Malfoy way as she sat next to him. "I'll tell you later," she whispered before biting into her apple, "So did I miss anything?2

"Yeah! Draco's family is stinking rich!" Jessica cried loudly, "So if it had fourteen bedrooms how many bathrooms did it have?"

"Jess," Angela scolded softly.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It doesn't matter," Draco mumbled.

"Sure it does…"

"No. It doesn't," Draco said firmly, giving the American Gossip Queen the 'look' and she finally dropped the subject of his wealth. "So how are we getting to this beach tomorrow?"

"Tyler's van," Mike said.

"And we were hoping Bella's truck," Jessica admitted.

"Oh so it's me you want, it's my truck," Bella laughed.

"No! Well yeah, slightly," the other girl laughed.

"S'Ok. I get it," Bella chuckled.

"So what did you two really talk about?" Draco asked as Bella started the trucked engine, "At lunch."

"He asked me for my theories, on why he's got all those powers," Bella admitted, "And I told him."

"What?" Draco asked. Had she guessed too?

"Well, Kryptonite and radioactive spiders," Bella mumbled.

"Huh?" Draco asked loudly.

"Superman and Spiderman," she explained.

"Am I meant to know what they are?" Draco asked.

"Their fictional super heroes," Bella giggled, "You don't know much about America do you? Most people grew up reading the Superman comics and watching the movies. You've never even seen the movies?"

"No," Draco said, "So what did he say?"

"He," Bella paused, "He said he was the bad guy. Not the superhero."

"Oh," Draco mumbled, wanting to confirm that yes, Edward and his family were all very much the bad guys. But he didn't. He couldn't expose her to the magical world. For one he'd get into serious trouble and two she'd be obliviated and forget all about it anyway. She had to figure it out on her own, if she could.

"But I don't think he is," Bella admitted, "The way he acts, it's all a mask to stop people getting too close to him. That's all. He saved me from the truck. If he was the bad guy why did he save me?"

"Dunno," Draco bit his lip.

"And so after that I kinda invited him to the beach," Bella continued.

"What did he say?" Draco asked.

"Well, he seemed to be ok with the idea until he found out which beach," Bella explained, "And then he got a little weird, which with him isn't really a little weird because he's always changing moods at the drop of a hat, and said that the beach was a little crowded."

"Is it?" Draco asked.

"I dunno, I didn't ask the others. But after that he just left," Bella finished, "So you've really never heard of surfing before?"

"No," Draco said, "Embarrassing right. But I went to private boarding school and we didn't do surfing or anything like that." No, we played Quidditch. "What are you going to wear?"

"Something warm," Bella answered.

"Yeah, probably wise eh?" Draco asked with a chuckle. The truck pulled up across his drive and she killed the engine. "Want to come in for a bit?"

"Sure," Bella agreed. They hopped out and headed inside, immediately smelling something delicious coming from the kitchen. Narcissa had discovered early on that she had a tiny passion for cooking and had been honing her talents in the kitchen for the last few weeks, experimenting and getting rather good.

"Mother? I'm home and Bella's staying for a bit," Draco called out as ever.

"Alright, I'm just baking some cookies. I'll bring some up when they're done," Narcissa called out happily from the kitchen. Draco and Bella disappeared up to his bedroom, Draco throwing his school bag into the corner.

"So tell me more about Superman…"

Getting up the next morning Draco dressed warmly like Bella had suggested, toying with the idea of casting a warming spell on his clothes. But the others wouldn't have that and so he decided to go all out muggle like them. Pulling a hat on for the first time since that last winter he'd had at Hogwarts he looked at himself in the mirror. Yep, even with all those layers on he still looked good.

"Wow I'm vain," he laughed to himself. Two beeps came from outside, signalling that Bella was here and so grabbing his bag, filled with food and drink and also a book he was reading for fun he made his way down the stairs.

"Have fun Draco," Narcissa said brightly, hugging him at the door, "And don't get too cold out there."

"I won't," Draco smiled at her.

"Have you got your ring on?" Lucius asked from behind him.

"Dad, they won't be there," Draco said quickly, subconsciously using both the American term and an American accent. "I'll see you later." He opened the door and practically skipped down the steps to Bella's truck. There were two surfboards tied to the back and Jessica was in the cab with Bella.

"It's gonna be a squish, everyone else is in Tyler's van," Bella told him as he walked to the passenger door.

"That's ok," Draco said, sliding in. His thigh was pressed against Jessica's and despite the fact that she knew he was gay she smiled at him flirtatiously. Jessica gave directions to Bella the whole way, in between random talking of course. Jessica was always talking. In that was she was quite a bit like his lab partner. Bella made the mistake of telling her she invited Edward but he declined. She would not shut up about that and Draco knew that at some point today she would tell everyone else.

They arrived at the beach and it was quite busy with lots of mad people walking around in just wetsuits despite the fact that it was absolutely freezing! As the mad ones among them got into their wetsuits the others all perched in the back of Tyler's van, huddling together for warmth.

"Is it always this cold?" Bella asked.

"Pretty much," Angela said as she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. As they say together watching the world go by three teens with long black hair approached, one calling out cheerfully to Bella.

"Hi, Jacob. Guys, this is Jacob," Bella introduced him to everyone and the moment he smiled Draco realised he was getting a very similar feeling about them that he got about the Cullens. It wasn't anywhere near as strong but still…could they not get a break?

"Hey guys, how you doing?" Jacob asked, obviously a very friendly guy.

"Hi," everyone but Bella replied, even Draco. Bella patted the tiny bit of van left between her and Draco and Jacob somehow managed to squeeze his rather large frame (large in a good way mind you) between them.

"What are you, like, stalking me?" Bella asked.

"You're on my Rez, remember?" Jacob scoffed with a smile, "Are you surfing?" Everyone smiled as they remembered various moments of Bella's clumsiness; steps, ice, thin air…you name it, she could trip over it.

"Definitely not," Bella answered, handing him one of the strange red sweets that tasted of strawberries.

"Thanks."

"You guys should keep Bella company. Her date bailed," Jessica said.

"What date?" Eric asked, sounding panicked.

"She invited Edward," Jessica giggled.

"To be polite, that's it," Bella defended herself.

"I think it's nice she invited him. Nobody ever does," Angela said softly.

"Yeah, 'cause Cullens a freak," Mike scoffed.

"You have no idea," Draco muttered at the same time as one of Jacob's friends speaking up loudly,

"You got that right."

"You guys know him?" Bella asked. The two looked at each other briefly before the other boy answered bluntly,

"The Cullens don't come here."

An awkward silence fell over the group, broken only by the brave surfers heading off to the freezing cold water. Draco literally started to twiddle his thumbs after that as he waited for the conversation to continue…

"Hey wanna go for a walk?" Jacob suggested suddenly, looking only at Bella.

"Sure," Bella nodded. His friends rolled their eyes at him and walked off on their own whilst Angela was thoroughly absorbed in watching the others hesitating in front of the water.

"Mind if I come?" Draco asked and the look that Jacob gave him told him that yes he did seriously mind but Bella was already saying,

"Sure."

Jacob manoeuvred himself as they set off so that he was between the two and as close as could be to Bella without the girl noticing it. Draco sniggered softly, it seemed that Bella literally attracted every male she met except him. And this one was like a lovesick puppy!

"What did your friends mean about, you know, 'The Cullens don't come here'?" Bella asked after they'd walked a little way down the long beach.

"You caught that, huh?" Jacob asked.

"A deaf man would have caught that," Draco pointed out, "Subtlety is not you're friends strong point." Jacob looked at his feet awkwardly,

"I'm not really supposed to say anything about it."

"Hey, we can keep a secret," Bella said, "Can't we Draco."

"Sure," Draco agreed, intrigued.

"You're names Draco?" Jacob asked with a smirk, "Seriously."

"Yes."

"Right," Jacob muttered, turning back to Bella, "Well, really, it's just like an old scary story." Draco had heard many a scary story, had lived through them too.

"Well, I want to know," Bella said.

"Ok, did you know Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?" Jacob asked and Draco went a little cold inside, begging to whatever was in control of the universe, 'Not werewolves, please, please, please not werewolves. Vampires are bad enough but werewolves?'

"What? Like, wolves?" Bella had responded out loud as Draco thought.

"Yeah," Jacob laughed nervously.

"Like, real wolves?" Bella asked, just wanting to be sure.

"Well, that's the legend of our tribe," Jacob answered.

"Ok. So what's the story about the Cullens?" Bella asked.

"Well they're supposedly descended from this, like, enemy clan," Jacob explained slowly. Draco resisted the urge to say 'No kidding', if they were werewolves they would hate vampires more than anything. It was in their blood. "My great grandfather, the chief, found them hunting on our land. But they claimed to be something different, so we made a treaty with them."

"Something different," Draco muttered to himself, wondering what on earth that could possibly mean when dealing with Vampires.

"If they promised to stay of Quileute lands then we wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale faces," he nodded to Bella making it very clear he meant her and she smiled softly before saying,

"I thought they just moved here."

"They did?" Draco asked.

"Jessica said remember," Bella said to him.

"Or maybe they just moved back," Jacob said with a wicked grin.

"Right," Bella said slowly. All three of them jumped as Angela screamed loudly, running past them with Eric chasing her, throwing a long bit of sea weed at her and laughing. Apparently she thought it was a snake. "Well, what are they really?" Bella asked once they were pretty much alone once more.

"It's just a story Bella," Jacob tried to laugh it off but Draco could see he already knew he'd said too much, "Come on, let's go."

As they walked back the way they came, towards the vehicles, Draco sent one final prayer to whoever was listening,

'Please, not werewolves!"

A/N I could not stop writing this! Seriously, meant to get so much done today and did nothing but work on this. Whoops! Never mind. Hope you liked it (despite the script usage. Lol.)


	5. Chapter Four

A/N This is getting ridiculous now, I got the idea for this chapter at 1am! I like my sleep story! Let me sleep!

Chapter Four

"It was the same feeling, a sort of nagging at the back of my skull," Draco explained to his parents as they sat around the dinner table. They'd been sat, waiting for him when he returned from his day out. They'd asked him the simple question of 'Did you have fun?' and the answer they were getting was anything but simple. "According to their tribal legends they are descended from wolves, real wolves. We couldn't possibly have that much bad luck could we?"

"Eat your pasta Draco, before it gets cold," Narcissa ordered softly before turning to her husband, "Do you think they could be werewolves my love?"

"I don't think so. It does not sound like your typical werewolf pack. And you say his eyes were brown Draco?" Lucius asked his son who was chewing on a forkful of pasta, very nice pasta too.

"Deep brown, almost black. Not amber. The Cullens have the amber eyes. Maybe it's something to do with this place and all the magical beings are somehow different to how they are anywhere else in the world," Draco suggested, "By the way this is delicious, what is it?"

"Pasta Carbonara, made from scratch. Well the sauce was made from scratch, I couldn't very well make the pasta could I but I did cook it," Narcissa said proudly, glad her son was enjoying her cooking, "So if they are not werewolves why the story and why did Draco's magic react?"

"Magic?" Draco asked, confused, "What do you mean?"

"That nagging feeling at the back of your skull, it's your magic sensing something and trying to tell you," Narcissa explained gently, "When you were little and first showing your magic we found out your rather sensitive to magical creatures, you always complained the house elves gave you headaches and it certainly wasn't because they were talking too much."

"That's why I hated 'Care Of Magical Creatures'!" Draco gasped, "I always had this nagging pain and used to play up in the hopes that I'd be sent out. I never was, they were too afraid of you father to send me out of class, but as soon as I was out of that classroom, or paddock whichever it was at the time, I'd feel fine. I used to think I was just being stupid…"

"You weren't," Narcissa smiled at him, "But it is rare, almost as rare as wandless magic. With practise and the proper teaching you'd be able to tell what it is you are sensing and possibly even be able to sense all magic. But if the Dark Lord had found out you were gifted in such a way…well…"

"It would have been bad," Draco mumbled in understanding.

"That's why we have not told you until now," she reached out and brushed his cheek softly, "To protect you. But if you wish it we could arrange for someone to come and teach you how to hone your gift? But we can talk more about that later when all of our current mysteries and troubles have been sorted out." Her son nodded in agreement and she turned her to face her husband, asking loudly, "So if not werewolves what could they be?"

"Animagi (A/N I'm guessing that this is the correct thing for plural Animagus)?" Lucius suggested, sipping at his glass of red wine.

"What, all of them for the last however many years?" Draco asked.

"If their ancestors became Animagi they may have passed on the skills, by teaching or by blood, to their descendants. How they would have become Animagi in the first place of course is a mystery unless they were all wizards. But that would mean there would be wizards amongst them now and there is not," Lucius explained the possibilities softly. "I think we should stay well away from them until we can discover what they are."

"I'm not gonna have many people I can be friends with at this rate," Draco mumbled with a small smile, "Not if they all turn out to be mysteries or vampires."

"Of course you'll have plenty of friends!" Narcissa cried, "Just take care to make sure that they are completely harmless muggle friends."

"Should I give them a questionnaire before befriending them then?" Draco asked with a teasing smile as he speared more of the delicious main course on his fork. "Please tick one of the following a)muggle b)wizard/witch c)vampire, werewolf or other dark, murderous creature d)a mystery or e)all of the above?" Lucius laughed loudly before drinking the rest of his wine.

"Oh you," Narcissa glared fondly at him before rising to get more wine for Lucius and herself. Draco had never been one for the wines. He preferred firewhiskey and other strong brews but they were not having those with pasta, it just wasn't done, not in Narcissa Malfoy's house.

Sunday passed slowly, Draco doing his homework and then watching muggle television, learning as much of their customs and traditions as he could from the…interesting shows. He could see many of the things his new friends did in the characters he was watching, for example Jessica wasn't the only one obsessed with using the word 'like' at every opportune moment, apparently it was a normal thing for teenagers. He ended his day watching 'Pirates of the Caribbean' and like everyone else in the world (well the straight women and the gay men anyway) could not decide who he fancied more, the straight laced William Turner aka Orlando Bloom and hilarious rogue Captain Jack Sparrow aka Johnny Depp. He went to bed still trying to decide and ended up dreaming he was on the Black Pearl with the pair of them professing their love for him. It was a good dream.

Monday morning came about too fast and Draco hit his alarm clock to shut it up, rolling out of his bed towards the en suite bathroom. According to Bella he was lucky in that the house his parents had bought had two bathrooms, one for them and one for him. He showered quickly before standing completely starkuss(sp?) for ten minutes as he first dried his hair and then styled it with muggle gel so that the long blond strands spiked up in every which way about his head. Only then did he return to his room, pull on one of his many pairs of ridiculously expensive boxer shorts and begin to choose his outfit. And only then did he notice something odd about the view from his window.

It was sunny.

"Well that's new," Draco murmured and it certainly was. Since they had arrived in Forks it had rained everyday and not once had the cloud cover eased up to show anything like the blue sky he could now see, "Sun. I'd almost forgotten what it felt like." Choosing different clothes once more he went for a long sleeved white top with a black pattern sewn across the left shoulder and disappearing across his chest and back, blue jeans made of a lighter than usual material and some smart trainers.

BEEP! BEEP!

Grabbing is bag and jacket (just in case) he rushed down the stairs, the time had flown by as he'd stood and enjoyed the sunlight. On his way out the front door Narcissa, dressed in a little summer dress, pushed a large piece of jam-covered toast into his empty hand.

"Overslept?" Bella asked as he climbed into the cab, holding the toast securely with his teeth as he slammed the door shut with the necessary amount of force. She too had dressed for the unusual weather.

"No. I think I went into shock seeing actual sunlight," Draco answered as he munched on his toast. He'd come to love the muggle meal of toast with a thick spreading of jam on it. It didn't even matter what type of jam, any jam would do.

"I know what you mean," Bella nodded in agreement as she pulled away and began the familiar route to their school, "Did you enjoy yourself on Saturday?"

"Yeah. Hey how old is your friend Jacob?" Draco asked.

"Fifteen," Bella answered.

"Phew! He's big for his age!" Draco muttered.

"Tell me about it," Bella muttered.

"You do know he fancies you right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Bella sighed, "It's a little awkward."

"Too young?" Draco asked.

"No, just…well I don't know really. I mean he's nice and-"

"He's hot, for a fifteen year old," Draco interrupted.

"Yes he's hot but I just get this feeling that I'm meant to be with someone else," Bella admitted softly, keeping her eyes on the road ahead.

"You believe in love at first sight don't you?" Draco asked.

"Only a little. Mostly I believe that there is a soul out there somewhere that matches mine and I'm waiting for that person," she answered, opening up more than Draco had ever seen her do before.

"And this matching soul, wouldn't happen to have the initials EC would it?" Draco asked.

"It…might do," Bella sighed,.

"Bella, the guys an ass."

"Excuse me?" Bella asked in surprise.

"You said it yourself, you never quite know where you're standing with him. He's a bit unreliable too, disappearing for days and all that," Draco felt horrible but putting her off the vampire was really for her own good, "Plus there's all that weird shit, excuse my language."

"Why do you always do that? Apologise for swearing?" Bella asked, completely changing the subject, most likely on purpose so that Draco wouldn't bring up valid points about her crush.

"My mother raised me to be polite around ladies," Draco answered, "I wasn't for a while, at my old school I was exceptionally horrible to one girl in particular. Hermione. I regret that now that I can see what a wonderful person she is. Hindsight, you know," Draco sighed.

"Was everyone at your school named weirdly?" Bella asked.

"Um, pretty much," Draco chuckled, "Just to name a few there was Hermione Granger. Ronald Weasley. Ginerva Weasley. Pansy Parkinson. Blaise Zabini. Luna Lovegood, known to most as Loony Lovegood. Neville Longbottm…Oh and of course not forgetting yours truly, Draco Malfoy."

"Private school thing?" Bella asked.

"Sort of," Draco shrugged, "Hey no Cullen cars," he pointed out as they entered the school car park a little too fast, Bella slamming the brakes on to avoid them. They made faces at her as she restarted the truck having stalled it.

"Maybe they were stunned by the sun too and are running late," Bella smiled, pulling into a rather good parking spot but not one of the Cullens. Those spots were always left free for the Cullens, they had the best cars after all. "Why did you all call her Loony?"

"Because she really was," Draco laughed as they climbed out of the truck, "She has this soft voice and this way of talking that just sets off all the loony alarm bells. She's really nice once you get to know her though, or so I've heard."

"You didn't get to know her?" Bella asked as they headed into the school together. "Why not?"

"Different circles of friends," Draco shrugged.

"Oh," Bella mumbled.

"She used to read her magazines upside-down. Oh and she also wore peppers or some other vegetable as earrings and a necklace thinking that they would keep evil away," Draco added.

"Ok, now I can see what you meant," Bella agreed.

"Hey guys! How was your weekend?" Jessica asked them as they took their seats behind hers for their first lesson. English. Inside Draco groaned. Since beginning the course he had begun to hate it. It was bad enough learning about modern muggle things but learning about old muggle literature? Hard. Very hard. Not to mention boring! Most of the novels needed a bit of magic in them to liven things up. In fact when he was reading most of them he had suspected a few of the characters to be closet wizards…hmmm…

"Good," Bella answered, breaking through his thoughts.

"So Draco, did you enjoy your first trip to the beach?" Jessica asked.

"I did," Draco answered with a smile, "Completely froze but I did enjoy it."

"Good!" Jessica cried happily as the teacher called for them all to calm down and open their copies of WutheringHeights to page 57 which they would be studying that day.

Lunch came about slowly that day and everyone hurried outside with their food to bask in the glorious rays from above, stretching out on the grass in a very un-Forks way. Bella and Draco were talking quietly about the English homework they'd been assigned but Draco could see he did not have Bella's full attention. She was looking about for someone and he wasn't the only one who guessed who.

"He's not here. Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullens disappear," Jessica said as she sat on the table, leaning back on her arms and rotating her neck slowly.

"What do they just ditch?" Bella asked as Draco muttered in her ear,

"Unreliable…"

"No, uh, Dr and Mrs Cullen yank them out for, like, hiking and camping and stuff. I tried that on my parents. Not even close," Jessica as ever was full of information/gossip and happy to let them know it all.

'Their excuses are interesting,' Draco thought to himself, knowing that vampires + sunlight = everyone knowing their secret thanks to their unique reaction. 'Hiking my English butt.'

"Guys," Angela cried out happily as she sat on the bench beside Draco, "I'm going to the prom with Eric. I just asked him. I took control." Draco wisely lent back as the sweet girl leaned over to hug a startled Bella tightly.

"I told you that would happen," Bella replied as she was released.

"Are you sure you have to go out of town?" Angela asked a little sadly.

"Oh yeah, it's a little family thing," Bella answered awkwardly.

"Ok, we should go shopping in Port Angeles before all the good dresses get cleaned out," Jessica shrugged off Bella's feeble excuse, focusing on herself as always, "Hey Draco, you'll be going right?"

"I plan to," Draco had heard a lot about the on-coming prom from both Jessica and Angela and Emily in Biology. For the last two lessons it had been all the blond girl would talk about, that and the fact that she was going with some guy named Carl. Apparently he was a senior.

"Are you going to take anyone?" Angela asked, "I don't mean a girl obviously. I mean, are you going to ask a guy? You should you know, if someone's caught your eye." Jessica nodded in agreement,

"Yeah, it'd be so hot," she answered.

"Jess," Angela said, as ever warning her friend when she said the wrong thing. She did that a lot.

"Well it would be. But it would also be cool," Jessica shrugged.

"No one's caught my eye," Draco said while his mind screamed 'LIAR!' at him. But then again he wasn't going to be asking Jasper "The Vampire" Hale to the prom. The bell rang loudly, signalling that lunch was over and everyone moved at the same moment, heading back into the various buildings that made up Forks High.

"Port Angeles?" Bella spoke hesitantly from where she still sat, "You mind if I come?" Draco blinked down at her in shock. Bella, willingly agreeing to go shopping? Something was wrong with that picture…

"Yeah, I need your opinion," Angela said in that 'duh' sort of voice before she and Jessica hurried off, already talking colours.

"Why are you really going?" Draco asked as he and Bella headed inside together, dropping their empty trays and bowls off at the hatch. Bella looked at him innocently, "Don't give me that look. You've told me again and again how much you hate shopping and how much you hate dresses. Now you're volunteering to go shopping for not one but two prom dresses, neither of which will be yours. There's got to be another reason for you to go."

"You know me far too well," Bella sighed, "I did some research on the internet about…well about the stuff Jacob said. And I've found this book I want to get. The only place that stocks it is in Port   Angeles so I'm gonna go and get it while they shop for dresses."

"Oh," Draco mumbled, "Right."

"Do you think I'm being silly?" Bella asked.

"No," Draco said too quickly, 'Just way too good at this for your own good.'

It was still beautiful and sunny when Draco got home from school and so, deciding to enjoy the rarity to the full, took a blanket outside and proceeded to do his homework in the back garden, pausing every now and then to just soak in the suns rays. Listening to his Ipod and lost in the bore that was WutheringHeights (Damn English essays!) he didn't notice the change in weather until the first drops of rain splashed on the words he'd just written.

"Oh no you don't," he growled, pulling his wand out he muttered a spell to keep his work and books dry, something discreet so a muggle watching wouldn't necessarily notice. He didn't mind so much that he got wet gathering everything up until he realised- "Crap! My hair!" Yes, Draco Malfoy was as worried about his hair as most teenage girls were. Rushing now he gathered up the last of his things and hurried up the steps and onto the sheltered back porch, out of the rain and looked back to see if he'd left anything out there in the sudden but ultimately predictable downpour. And that was when he noticed the person standing slack jawed in the trees at the end of the garden.

"Vampire…" Draco breathed, dropping everything but his wand as he checked his right hand. Typical, the one time he needed it he'd taken his ring off when he got home.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Jasper said quietly as he stepped out from the trees. Draco tried not to be distracted by just how sexy the deadly vampire looked with his wet clothes clinging to his body in all the right places, "I came here to talk about what happened in the greenhouse."

"That was last week," Draco said quietly, his grip on his wand tightening as he raised it, aiming at the vampires un-beating heart, "Don't come any closer!" Jasper stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"I've only just decided to come and speak to you," Jasper admitted softly, "We hoped that Edward was wrong but, well, now I can see he was not." He looked at Draco's wand, raising one of his eyebrows. "What are you?"

"I…"

"You know what we are. Isn't it fair that we know what you are?" Jasper asked, taking a small step forwards.

"I said don't come any closer!" Draco snapped, his voice higher than he wanted it to be. "And how did you know I know?" This was asked suspiciously.

"Edward heard it."

"Heard it?" Draco asked.

"He can hear people's thoughts."

"He can what?" Draco roared in sudden anger, sparks flying out of the tip of his wand uncontrollably. "How dare he invade my mind?"

"Normally he can't," Jasper said quickly, "He has never met a mind he cannot read until he met you and Bella."

"But you just said…"

"He hasn't been able to get anything from you except for that one time in the greenhouse. That time he heard you clear as any other mind," Jasper explained, taking another step, "Except for Bella's."

"Don't come any closer!" Draco screamed fearfully at him as Jasper stepped up onto the first step.

"I am not here to kill you," Jasper said softly, pausing on the step.

"Yeah right," Draco scoffed, "Your kind are only interested in one thing and I happen to like keeping my blood to myself thank you very much!"

"My family and I are different from the rest of our kind," Jasper said with a well practised air, apparently he'd planned his answers before seeking Draco out, "We feed only off the blood of animals."

"U-huh, forgive me if I don't believe you."

"It is the reason for our golden eyes. Surely you have been wondering about that," Jasper continued, "If we drank from a human our eyes would be red with their blood. Gold or amber means we have not tasted human blood in a long time."

"So you're trying to tell me that you **(B)don't(B)** have an uncontrollable urge to kill me and drink my blood?"

"It is not uncontrollable."

"But you admit you do want to kill me? To drink my blood?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Jasper gasped out, almost against his will, "Your blood calls to me more than any blood I have smelt before. The first time saw you, smelt you…it was only Alice's quick thinking in getting me out of there that saved you. Back then it was uncontrollable, that is why I had to leave. Edward feels the same way with Bella."

"And you want to me to believe that you won't kill me now? What, that you've changed? That while you were away you went to some sort of vampire rehab?" Draco scoffed, "Forgive me if I don't lay aside my only means of defence."

"I have learned to control it," Jasper said, "My feelings now out way the urge."

"Feelings?" Draco laughed.

"We do have feelings you know," Jasper growled.

"Uh huh," Draco muttered, moving his wand arms position as it was starting to go a little bit numb and that would not be good.

"What are you?" Jasper asked, his gaze once again drawn to the twig of wood being pointed at him so threateningly.

"Don't you know?" Draco sounded genuinely surprised.

"No."

"Oh," Draco mumbled, "Not even a guess?"

"No."

"Slightly insulting," Draco muttered, "Well, I'm a wizard."

"A wizard?" Jasper asked softly.

"That's what I said," Draco snapped.

"Ok."

Silence stretched out between them, broken only by the falling rain, which had now turned positively torrential, both of them thinking about all the things the other had told them. Admittedly Jasper had told Draco a lot more but the wizard thing was taking a long time to sink in.

"So is that how you guessed our secret so easily?" Jasper asked eventually.

"Sort of," Draco answered, briefly glancing back at the empty house. His parents had to choose now to go out didn't they? "It was actually my father that connected all the dots and came to what was apparently the right conclusion."

"Your father?" Jasper asked, "How?"

"He's a wizard too and my mother is a witch," Draco answered quickly. "They hate your kind even more than I do. If it were them and not me you were trying to talk to right now you'd have been incinerated already."

"Why?" Jasper asked, "I mean I can understand your fear but…"

"I do not fear you!" Draco yelled at him.

"Draco, I can sense peoples emotions. It's my gift, like Edward can hear thoughts," Jasper said softly, "And I can feel the fear rolling off of you and I understand. What I don't understand is the anger, the hate…why do you hate us so much? My family have done nothing to you…"

"No, you're **(B)family(B)** ," Draco spat the word, "haven't done anything, unless you count you hurting my feelings that first day. No we hate you because your kind willingly fought on the evil side of a war we barely survived," Draco growled, "The Dark Lord enticed them to join him with promise of as many people they could eat. But do you know what's worse, why we really hate you and your kind? Their victims were locked in a glass room and the vampires were let in, we had to watch them die! For the Dark Lords sick amusement, turning execution into some sort of…of show!" Draco was shouting by the end of his little speech, "So excuse me for feeling hate toward you and the rest of your disgusting kind!"

Jasper stared at him in unhidden shock as he listened to each and every word and took them in, feeling the raging emotions coming from the teen his heart was drawn towards, knowing his words to be the utter truth. Draco took deep calming breaths before speaking again,

"Look, as long as you keep my secret I'll keep yours. I just want you to keep away from me. And keep the other one away from Bella! She's an innocent human, already too deep into this mess!"

"I can't do that," Jasper said softly, "Of course I shall keep your secret. You have known for some time now and have not told anyone ours. But as for keeping away from you, well it has been almost impossible for me to stay away as long as I did. I gave in to what my heart was telling me and came here tonight."

"Your heart…"

"Yes my heart. It is not only my thirst that calls me to you Draco," Jasper said, both soft and firm. Draco blinked once and suddenly Jasper was right in front of him, gently pushing his wand aside. For some reason the young wizard found himself letting himself be disarmed. "I can't stay away…"

"Ooh…" Draco breathed out shakily, his gaze locked with Jaspers, silver to gold, "But…" Where had his strength gone? His fight?

"I will never hurt you," Jasper promised, "No matter what I have done in my past I will never hurt you." There was something about the way he said it that made Draco ask softly, his voice shaking,

"What have you…"

"I will tell you one day," Jasper promised, "When the time is right." He smiled sadly, feeling the changing emotions in the boy before him. The fear was still there and the anger too but overpowering both of them was curiosity, confusion and the best of all…arousal. Draco wanted him or at least found what he was doing both attractive and arousing. Slowly he brought his free hand up, the one not holding the hand with the wand, and traced his ice-cold fingertips down the blazing hot cheek. The arousal tripled as he breathed, "So warm…"

"Oh!" Draco gasped in surprise and…well yes. Suddenly he felt more aroused by this person before him than by anything he'd seen, heard, smelt or felt before. And it was not just anyone either. It was a vampire! "I…"

"Get the Hell away from my son!"

A/N I'm mean aren't I? Hope the next chapter can at least wait until a reasonable hour to come to me…


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Get the Hell away from my son!"

Draco pulled himself away from Jasper's gentle hands at his fathers shout, turning to face his father. Lucius Malfoy looked absolutely terrifying, his wand trained on Jasper and a variety of curse on the tip of his tongue.

"Draco! Get inside," Lucius snapped, not breaking his eye contact with Jasper who growled low in his throat and bared his teeth, his instincts taking over as he was threatened, "Now Draco!"

"But father…"

Draco gave a yelp of surprise as without looking away from Jasper, Lucius grabbed his arm and pulled him behind him, the teenager suddenly finding himself wrapped the protective arms of his mother.

"Get the hell off of my property and stay the fuck away from my son!" Lucius shouted at the growling vampire, Draco idly noticing that it was the first time he'd ever heard his father use a muggle swear word, "Or I swear on everything I believe in, I will turn you into dust!"

"Father!" Draco cried out, "He was just explaining…"

"Be quiet Draco!" Lucius yelled at him and Draco let out a pained gasp as a different scream filled his mind for a few seconds, "There is nothing for him to explain. Now, either you leave now or you burn."

"In normal circumstances I would fight you," Jasper said calmly, his voice low, "But as I can feel the truth from you, feel the overwhelming protectiveness you feel for your son I will go. But listen you your son, listen to what I have told him." This said Jasper turned and ran into the trees at breathtaking speed. Once the vampire was gone from their sight Lucius slowly turned to face his wife and son, lowering his wand to his side.

"Why did you let him touch you?" Lucius demanded of Draco.

"I-I…" Draco trembled before his father, "I don't know."

"And where is your ring?" Lucius asked.

"I-I took it off when I got home from school," Draco answered quietly.

"And then look what happens!" Lucius roared, storming into the house. Draco trembled where he stood for a few moments before rushing after him, "Filthy vampire, I should kill them all for daring to touch you!"

"Father please," Draco begged, on shaking hand pushing his wet hair off of his face, "Please don't shout…"

"I'm sorry," Lucius was instantly quiet as he faced his terrified son, "I'm sorry Draco, I forgot about…" He'd forgotten about his own sons fear of shouting and screaming, how could he have forgotten? Oh that's right, that disgusting vampire had… "I was just so frightened when I saw you and that monster. He could have killed you Draco."

"Father I had my wand trained on him until a few minutes before you arrived," Draco said, waving his wand at his father, "He would not have killed me."

"But…"

"What did he say to you Draco?" Narcissa interrupted her husband, placing her gentle hands on her sons still shaking shoulders. The shouting had really affected him, still affected him but he was forcing the fear down.

"He told me that he wouldn't hurt me or kill me," Draco spoke quickly, clenching his hands at his sides, "He told me that they only kill animals, only drink from animals. Never humans. That's what makes their eyes gold instead of red. And he told me that his brother Edward reads minds and that he can feel other people emotions. He told me he had tried to stay away from me to protect me but that he couldn't any more. He told me-" Draco spoke so quickly and his voice was shaking so much that his parents could only understand every other word.

"Draco! Slower," Narcissa commanded gently. Draco took a deep breath,

"They eat animals and that makes their eyes gold instead of the usual red."

"Hmm," Lucius mumbled disbelievingly.

"What other explanation is there my love? None that we have found," Narcissa reminded him gently, "Go on Draco."

"He said that he and Edward have gifts. Edward can read minds, everyone's but Bella's and mine," Draco said softly, "I can block my mind, like you and Uncle Severus taught me but Bella, well I don't really know why he can't read hers."

"A mind reading vampire," Lucius muttered, "Even worse."

"Jasper can feel other peoples emotions. That's what he meant earlier," Draco continued to explain. Lucius frowned, "When he told you why he wouldn't fight you for the things you said. He said he could feel your protectiveness."

"Yes, he did," Lucius murmured, "Another gifted vampire…"

"I think…I think he could be telling the truth about them and their diet," Draco said quietly, looking up at his father who gave another 'hmm' of disbelief. "I'd like…I'd like permission to talk to him."

"Absolutely not!" Lucius snapped.

"But father…"

"No Draco! I almost lost you to Voldemort! I almost lost you to the war! I almost lost you to Azkaban! I will not loose you to a filthy bloodsucker! You will never speak to him again!" Lucius was shouting again and the uncontrollable fear exploded inside of Draco again. He turned to run away but his mother pulled him into her arms, holding him close to her soft body, whispering comforting words to him whilst glaring at her husband who was instantly sorry for raising his voice and scaring his son, "I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean you shout. I just…I can't loose you."

"I-I know…" Draco mumbled into his mothers shoulder. "I'm…I'm going to go up to my room and…and…yeah…" Pulling away he walked slowly up the stairs, completely forgetting his work out on the back porch. Once inside his room he closed the door, lay face down on the bed and wept quietly into his pillow, hating the overwhelming fear that still tormented him. When Narcissa came in to get him for dinner she found him sound asleep and decided wisely to let him just sleep it off, using a quick spell to transfigure his damp clothes into some silk black pyjama bottoms, no shirt as she knew how much Draco hated sleeping with a shirt on, before tucking him in under his duvet.

"Sweet dreams my little dragon," she whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her son's forehead before slipping back out of the room.

Draco gasped as he woke, fighting with the duvet wrapped too tightly about his body. He whimpered pathetically to himself as the images of his nightmare played before his eyes, finally managing to free himself from the duvet. Rolling onto his side he wiped the tears from his cheeks, calming his breathing. It was difficult, just like it always was when he had his nightmares. He hadn't had one in over a fortnight; he'd thought they were over with. Apparently they were not. The argument must have brought it on. He sighed sadly to himself.

_(I)"You will never speak to him again!"(I)_

His father's shout rang in his mind as he hugged himself tightly. How could he never speak to Jasper again? Draco wanted, no needed to know if what the vampire had told him about his family was true. And how was he to find that out if he were never to speak to him again? And then there was the other thing Jasper had said…

_(I)"I gave in to what my heart was telling me…"(I)_

The memory of that one sentence sent a shiver down Draco's spine and brought a flush up on his cheeks. He sat up in his bed, glaring to himself in the dark. Was he going mad? Having these feelings for a vampire! All be it a very handsome vampire with hair like gold and skin like…

"Stop it Draco," he scolded himself, "Don't think of him like that."

"Like what?" the voice made him jump almost out of his skin, his hand slamming down on the bedside cabinet where he kept his wand at night. His hand was quick as he aimed it towards the voice and hissed the word,

"Lumos!" The tip of his wand lip up instantly and revealed the figure standing in the corner of his room by the window. "Jasper?"

"Hello Draco," the vampire spoke softly, his skin seeming even paler in the unnatural light of the spell, "That's quite handy." He nodded to the wand.

"Er, yeah," Draco muttered, leaning over and switching the muggle light on, bathing more of the room in light than his wand had done. "Nox." He muttered to the still glowing wand and the light cut out.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Jasper asked.

"School," Draco answered softly, "What are you doing here? And you need to be quiet or my parents will hear you…what am I saying? You shouldn't be here. Get out of my bedroom!"

"I came to see you," Jasper said calmly, "And your parents are sound asleep, I can tell by their heartbeats and their breathing."

"Ok, now that's a little bit creepy," Draco muttered, keeping hold of his wand as he sat on the bed facing the vampire, "How did you get in here?"

"Window."

"But my father placed wards…or at least he said he placed wards, maybe he forgot…" Draco muttered to himself, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to find out how your parents reacted," Jasper answered.

"You could have asked me at school," Draco pointed out.

"Hmm," Jasper looked a little sheepish, "Ok, I just wanted to see you again and…well Edward said that…" Jasper trailed off.

"Edward said what?" Draco asked.

"He said he watched Bella sleep," Jasper answered quickly, "He says he finds it fascinating and beautiful and…"

"You came to watch me sleep?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Jasper answered awkwardly.

"Ok," Draco muttered slowly, "And was it as you expected?"

"No," Jasper said.

"Not fascinating?" Draco asked.

"No it would have been everything Edward says if…if you hadn't been trapped in a nightmare," Jasper admitted. Draco flushed a deep red. "I could feel your fear and pain…"

"Oh," Draco mumbled, "Right."

"I wanted to help you, I tried but…" Jasper spoke softly, "I couldn't. I can read your emotions but I can't influence them."

"Whereas normally you can?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Great." They smiled awkwardly at each other for a few moments as both struggled to get out of the one word conversation. "Does Bella mind Edward watching her sleep?" Draco asked softly.

"She doesn't know."

"And that takes it up to a whole new level of stalker for him," Draco muttered, "You do know if he hurts her I'll kill him. Bella's my first real friend in a long time and I'm not loosing her to a filthy-" Draco bit his lip as he cut himself off, "Sorry, old habits die hard and well…"

"It's ok, I understand," Jasper said, "So how did your parent's take it?"

"About as well as I did," Draco snorted, chuckling darkly, "My father wanted to kill all of you. I convinced him not to but he has still banned me from talking to you ever again."

"Uh huh," Jasper muttered, "Great job of not talking to me."

"Yeah," Draco chuckled, "And he wants me to wear my ring at all times."

"Your ring?" Jasper asked confused.

"Look," Draco said, scrambling off the bed, tripping on the duvet briefly and stumbling over to the chest of drawers. Jasper's jaw had practically hit the floor as all of Draco's sculpted chest was suddenly on display to him.

"Oh my…" Jasper breathed.

"What?" Draco asked, his hand pausing in mid-air as he reached for the ring he'd thrown carelessly onto the top of the dresser earlier. But of course Jasper wasn't even looking at the ring, he was looking at Draco's body. "Oh!" Draco gasped, his right hand pulling back from the ring to cover his wretched tattoo. "Hold on."

"Don't hide," Jasper said softly as Draco rushed over to where his fluffy bathrobe hung on the back of his door, the traditional white and fluffy and oh so un-Malfoy kind. Draco hated his left forearm more than anything, even vampires! That evil tattoo was a symbol of the years when he was little more than a puppet for an evil man who- "Draco!"

"Sorry!" Draco gasped, only now registering that Jasper was right beside him, a gentle hand on Draco's shaking arm, "Sorry."

"So much self-hate," Jasper murmured sadly.

"Yeah, well, you'd hate yourself too if you were me," Draco mumbled, "Anyway the ring." Jasper let go and a good thing he did too because the moment Draco's skin touched the silver of the ring Jasper was forced violently back until he was pressed up against the opposite wall, "That's the ring my father wants me to wear all the time."

"What is that?" Jasper asked as Draco dropped the ring and the invisible force disappeared, allowing Jasper to take a step towards Draco.

"It's called a ward," Draco explained, staying where he was, "My father placed it on the ring, specifically to work against…well, you lot," Draco continued, "He said he'd placed one on the house but he can't have otherwise you'd never have been able to be here tonight." Slowly Draco walked back to his bed, picking up the duvet on the floor and dropping it down onto it.

"Interesting," Jasper murmured as he walked over and slowly sat on the opposite side to the one Draco perched on, expecting to be told to stop. He wasn't. "You're not afraid of me any more," Jasper breathed with a small smile.

"No…" Draco answered, slowly realising that he genuinely wasn't.

"You're curious," Jasper realised with a smile.

"Well…yes, actually, I am," Draco admitted with a blush.

"What about?" Jasper asked.

"Many things," Draco mumbled, "The animal eating for starters." Draco found his eyes once again locked with Jaspers, "The special gifts thing." Jasper didn't look away from Draco's beautiful eyes as his hand reached out like earlier, trailing his fingertips down the smooth cheek. "That thing."

"Oh," Jasper said softly, "That thing. What exactly are you curious about where this is concerned?"

"How do you disarm me so?" Draco blurted out the first thought that crossed his mind, "I hate you, I don't trust you. But right now I want…I want…"

"What?" Jasper asked, holding the breath he didn't need in his lungs. Draco looked at him in silence for a few moments, feeling any resistance he had to the beautiful creature crumbling away.

"Oh fuck it," he eventually growled, "I'm going to hell anyway…" Draco muttered before pushing Jasper's hand away, leaning over the bed and pressing his lips to the cold ones before him. Jasper's eyes widened briefly before fluttering closed, his hands grabbing the sides of Draco's head as the platinum blond teen crawled across the bed and pressed his body against Jaspers. Both were panting and moaning, hands grabbing…

"Stop!" Jasper gasped, tumbling ungracefully off of the side of the bed.

"Sorry," Draco said apologetically, looking down at Jasper on the floor, "I thought it was what you wanted…it was what I wanted and you said…"

"It was what I wanted but…" Jasper took a deep breath, "Just warn me next time," Jasper ended in a growl, hands gripping his thighs, "I almost…I almost…God you are so…so…"

"Sorry," Draco bit his lip.

"I want you so much," Jasper admitted and a shiver, very uncharacteristic of him but something that was happening worryingly a lot because of this vampire, ran up and down Draco's spine, "But if I loose control with you…I don't want to loose control…I don't want to kill you…or worse, damn you…"

"Trust me, already damned," Draco muttered, glaring at his covered arm.

"And there's that self-hatred again," Jasper said softly, "And…self-pity?" Jasper asked, getting to his feet as Draco crawled back on the bed to rest against the headrest, hugging his knees gently. "Why do you hate yourself?"

"I-" Draco paused, "I don't want to talk about it," he finally said softly, "Maybe one day, later when…when we know each other better…but…let's talk about something else. Please?" He didn't want to tell Jasper his true secret, the one that was much worse than his secret gift of magic. He didn't want to loose Jasper before…well before anything really.

"Alright," Jasper said, troubled by the chaotic mix of emotions coming from Draco. But then again could he really blame him? He'd hated vampires until earlier, completely hated them. Now… "What do you want to talk about?"

"Um…how old are you?" Draco asked.

"That's a rude question," Jasper smiled at Draco, "But I suppose I can answer it. You're only curious after all. Do you want my real age and the age I look?"

"Both?" Draco asked, relaxing a bit more against the headboard.

"I was turned when I was twenty," Jasper explained, "Hence my forever youthful appearance. But I was born…"

"When?" Draco asked when Jasper trailed off.

"I was born in 1843 which makes me 166."

"Oh-My-God," Draco gasped before grinning, "You're an old man!"

A/N There we go, another chapter for you lot to read and review. Now just one thing, you all keep asking for Harry…don't worry! Harry and some of the others will be making an appearance in this story later on. I have plans. *Evil laugh*

A/N2 I tried not to make the bedroom scene too much like the Edward/Bella one but I just couldn't resist writing one for Draco and Jasper.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The look on Bella's face the next morning when she picked him up was enough to tell him that she finally knew the truth. It was a mixture of pure determination and curiosity with only the tiniest bit of confusion. No fear though. Draco wanted to say something but the words caught in his throat and he found himself instead asking how the shopping trip went.

"It went ok, I got the book but…" Bella bit her lip gently before continuing, "I did have a little trouble with some drunks."

"Drunks?" Draco asked worriedly, "What…?"

"It's ok. Edward saved me," she said quietly, "Then we had dinner together and we talked. I-I found out some stuff."

"Oh? What?" Draco asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Um, nothing," Bella said quietly, "Hey you look awful."

"Huh?" Draco asked at the sudden change in subject.

"You look like you didn't get any sleep," Bella explained, "Something wrong?"

"No. You guessed right, just didn't get much sleep," Draco shrugged. That was an understatement. He and Jasper had talked until four in the morning and then Draco had eventually fallen asleep, his head in Jaspers lap as the vampire sat against the headboard, stroking the platinum blond hair. He'd also woken up late, spent fifteen minutes saying goodbye to Jasper and then had to rush through his morning routine. Even though he hadn't been going to wear it anyway this morning he had genuinely forgotten to put his ring on. "Are you alright? You seem…off."

"I'm fine."

Draco knew that wasn't true but left the subject alone after that, she'd talk to him when she was ready…and then she would get an extra surprise on top of the one she'd figured out for herself when he told her his secret.

They parted ways almost immediately at school and as the day went on Draco got more and more worried as he noticed her continued absence.

"Hey, has anyone seen Bella?" he asked the others as they sat down at the table in the cafeteria, everyone else chatting happily and tucking into their meals.

"Um, no," Angela looked around her worriedly, trying to find her friend in the busy cafeteria, "I haven't seen her all day. Maybe she's ill."

"She brought me in," Draco said, "I just haven't seen her since."

"That's not like her," Angela agreed.

"No, it's not," Draco mumbled, looking over at the Cullen table which like their table was missing someone. Bella wasn't the only one who had been absent all day. Edward Cullen had been missing too. Were they together?

"Hey Draco, we're playing Dodgeball today. You looking forward to it?" Mike asked as they all headed to the gym after lunch, "It'll be boys against girls to start with and then we'll get to mix up the teams. It'll be good."

"Sure," Draco smiled, "But what's Dodgeball."

"You don't know what Dodgeball is?" Mike asked with a frown.

"Mike, don't forget this is the guy who didn't know what surfing was," Jessica pointed out with a little giggle.

"Right," Mike nodded slowly.

"So, what's Dodgeball?" Draco asked Mike as they ducked into the boys changing room, Mike waving to Jessica as the door swung shut behind them.

"It's a game," Mike began.

"I guessed that," Draco said sarcastically, earning a glare from Mike.

"As I was saying it's a game between two teams. The aim of the game is in the name, hey that rhymed. You dodge any balls thrown at you by the other team whilst trying to hit them with balls," Mike explained.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Well if you're hit you're out and if you hit them their out," Mike explained, "Oh but if you catch the ball you're not out, the person who threw the ball at you is out. You with me?"

"I think so," Draco said slowly, pulling his long sleeved gym shirt over his head quickly, putting his left arm in its sleeve first as usual, "Is there only one ball like Basketball?" Mike shook his head,

"Sometimes but our teacher loves to add more. Usually it starts with about four, two on each side and then he throws in some more. You wanna be careful out there, it's a painful game," Mike laughed, "Good thing Bella ditched today, she'd have probably got a concussion or something. God, that girl is clumsy."

"Yeah," Draco chuckled in agreement, following Mike through the changing room and out into the gym. Worrying about Bella he moved to join the boys line a minute or so after everyone else and jumped when the teacher threw a ball into his hands. He looked worriedly to Mike.

"When he blows his whistle you and the others with balls start the game," Mike said quietly. Draco nodded slowly and everyone looked at the teacher. There was a large box or the same balls behind him and as he waited for the whistle Draco found himself comparing the ball to a Quaffle which it was similar to in both size and colour but this ball was completely round, no dents to make holding it easier.

The whistle was blown loudly and the other three people threw their balls immediately, shouts echoing out from the people they had aimed at. Draco however took a few moments to aim and then throw the ball with the force and accuracy six years of Quidditch had given him, hitting the person in the chest, right between her breasts. She gave a gasp of pain and willingly went over to the 'out zone', massaging the point of impact with her hand. Draco felt a little sorry but then he saw one boy get hit on purposefully in the nuts. He didn't feel so sorry after that.

"Nice shot!" Mike laughed before giving a yelp as he just missed a ball aimed at his legs, "We should have let you play more in basketball!" Draco glanced to at his friend before looking back at the girls line just in time to see a ball coming straight at him. He caught it with ease and the girl yelled in annoyance, this one stomping off to the 'out zone'. Throwing it with the same accuracy as before Draco found that he rather liked this game, it wasn't too complicated and was actually rather fun, throwing balls with the purpose of hitting someone was a lot better than the complicated rules of basketball. He almost managed to forget his worry about Bella…

"No!" Eric complained loudly as he took a hit. There were five boys left in and five girls, a tie and there were still only four balls. Apparently the teacher was being nice this first game. It was getting more competitive as those who were 'out' started cheering for their teams. Draco caught another ball and then landed a hit to one of the girls shoulder. Idly he noticed that both Jessica and Angela were long gone from the line. A boy went out next and then another girl.

Four on Two.

The cheering was getting mad now, louder and louder as the remaining players went to extreme lengths to stay in. Unsurprisingly it was Draco who knocked the next girl out with a ball to her thigh.

Four on One.

It was a little unfair after that, the poor girl had no chance when all four of the boys got hold of a ball each and took aim. But she didn't just surrender, she tried to dodge them with a laugh and ended up getting hit in the arm, stomach and shoulder. The boy's team had won.

"Well played Draco, you are a killer at this!" Mike laughed as the boy's team cheered loudly, "Hey teach! Did you see his shots?" Mike asked the teacher loudly who replied that yes, he had seen Draco's natural abilities with this game but was too busy to talk right now as he was sorting out the teams for the next game, muddling them up.

The rest of gym passed in a exhausting repetition of games but not once was Draco hit, he was the only one in fact that didn't go out at any point. He also had the record for the number of perfect shots, the record now being every single shot he threw. He smirked a little to himself as he ducked into one of the little shower cubicles to wash away the sweat that had built up from his exertions, if only they knew how he'd got his skills.

The final bell of the day rang as Draco was towel drying his hair, fully dressed whilst most of the others were still walking around in no more than towels. Dropping his towel into the laundry basket provided he waved to his friends and walked out of the changing room, heading for the car park. He half expected Bella not to be there or for the truck to be gone. He was prepared to go join the line for the bus. But there she was, leaning against the red truck, waiting for him.

"Where've you been all day?" Draco asked as soon as he was close enough for him not to have to shout.

"I've been talking to Edward," Bella admitted.

"All day?" Draco asked.

"Lots to talk about," Bella shrugged.

"No kidding," Draco muttered sarcastically as he climbed up onto the familiar seat, "What exactly did you talk about?"

"I can't tell you," Bella said softly, starting the car on the second try.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"I just…can't," Bella looked like she really did want to tell him and so Draco did one of the most reckless things in his life and considering what he'd done before that was saying something. He turned his head away, took a deep breath and said,

"If it's about them being vampires I already know."

"What!" Draco flinched at her loud scream, his hand clenching into fists on his thighs. He hadn't reacted to the screams and shout in Dodgeball because his concentration had been solely on the game, helping him to block out the painful memories. But now, in the tiny cab of the truck he couldn't do anything but wince at her scream, "How?"

"That's a long story," Draco said slowly, "Short version, met some before so put the dots together quicker than you did."

"You knew? How long?" Bella demanded.

"Since the greenhouse trip," Draco admitted.

"And you didn't tell me?" Bella asked.

"I couldn't, I wasn't allowed to," Draco said quickly, "I'd have been breaking some pretty big rules."

"But you'll tell me now," Bella pointed out.

"Yes but you already knew so I didn't spill the secret," Draco said.

"I can't believe you knew and didn't tell me," Bella said softly after a moments pause, pulling into his road.

"If it makes you feel better I really wanted to, especially when I thought he was going to kill you," Draco said.

"He wouldn't," Bella answered firmly.

"Um, I don't know if we're talking about the same thing. Vampires. They drink blood," Draco pointed out softly as the truck pulled up across his empty drive.

"I know Draco but he wouldn't hurt me," Bella snapped, cutting the engine, "They eat animals, not people."

"Bella that doesn't make you safe," Draco said quickly, "They'd still act on instinct if anything were to happen."

"You're wrong," Bella said firmly.

"No. I'm not."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Draco looked at her, hearing the clear dismissal in her voice. She wouldn't see hits side of things and he longed to tell her why he knew better than she. But instead he held his tongue, slipped out of the truck and walked towards his house. Usually she'd have beeped the horn in goodbye but today she said nothing.

They were having their first fight.

Over vampires.

"Are you alright Draco?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Draco mumbled, "Just fell out with Bella."

"Oh I'm sorry darling," Narcissa said, coming up to him and pulling her into his arms, "What about?" Draco sighed deeply,

"She knows about the vampires," Draco finally said, "I didn't tell her though, she guessed. But she's already convinced they wouldn't hurt her. I just tried to make her see sense. I mean I want to believe that they wouldn't hurt anyone; really I do because Jasper is so…off this subject. But she wouldn't listen and now, well she wasn't really talking to me."

"Oh," Narcissa said slowly, "Does she know about us?"

"No."

"That's probably a good thing," Narcissa said softly.

"Really?" Draco asked, "Then why do I want to warn her about everything using all the knowledge that I have? Tell her everything."

"Because that's what friends do," she smiled down at him fondly, "Now, are we going to need to do anything about Bella knowing about them? Can she keep their secret or do we need to…"

"Well, it was Edward that told her so I don't think so. They've let her know," Draco said softly, pulling back to face his mother, "Do you think we should we tell father about Bella knowing?"

"I'll tell him," Narcissa said reassuringly, "But Draco, you haven't been talking to them have you? As you said they are dangerous…"

"I haven't spoken to any of them at school today," he said truthfully, "And it's more dangerous for Bella. I can at least defend myself. I'm gonna go upstairs, homework." He didn't really have homework, he just wanted to go upstairs so that he could be alone to think on the new turn of events.

"Hello?" Draco asked as he picked up his mobile phone, something he'd hardly used so far. He just hadn't needed to. "Hello?"

"Hey Draco its Bella," her soft voice came over the line, "Look I'm sorry about yesterday. I was upset that you hadn't told me and then the stuff you said. Well I've been thinking all night about it and I guess you are sort of right, there is a side to Edward that I don't know. But…but I still love him."

"Love?" Draco gasped.

"Yeah," Bella mumbled awkwardly, "I really think I love him."

"Oh," Draco said softly.

"And he's gonna give me a lift to school so I can't.."

"It's ok. I'll catch the bus," Draco said quickly, "Just…just be careful Bella."

"Will do but I don't think I need to be."

"Yeah, well I think you do. See you at school."

"Yeah, see yah."

Because of Bella's early phone call Draco was not expecting to hear a car beep twice outside his house. Frowning he grabbed his things, wondering if something had happened to change Bella's plans and wandered out of the kitchen and onto the front porch. He froze in shock.

Jasper.

Jasper was leaning against a huge beast of a thing, grinning at him.

"Alice told me you'd need a lift," he said pleasantly.

"How would she know?" Draco asked.

"She can see visions of the future," Jasper answered.

"Oh, she's a Seer," Draco mumbled, glancing over his shoulder. Thankfully it seemed that his parents hadn't noticed that it wasn't his usual life in the drive, "Well…thanks. It's a bit risky though, picking me up from here…"

"I know but Alice saw this going ok," Jasper said, opening to door for Draco and helping him climb up into the passenger seat of the thing, "This is Emmett's truck really but he's with the girls."

"Does he mind?" Draco asked as Jasper started the engine.

"No," Jasper said quickly, "Seatbelt."

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"Put you're seatbelt on," Jasper ordered, "I won't have you dying if anything happens because you didn't have your seatbelt on."

"Wouldn't Alice have seen that?" Draco asked but obediently put the seat belt on. Only then did Jasper started the engine and pull away from the side of the road, heading down the road a little faster than was legally allowed.

"She didn't say anything," Jasper said, "But her visions change as decisions change. So I am not going to risk it."

"Ok," Draco leant back into the comfortable seat, "Bella knows I know."

"I know," Jasper said with a smile, "Alice told me."

"Does Alice tell you everything?" Draco asked.

"Pretty much," Jasper chuckled, "When we met, when she saved me from my old life, she told me that I'd meet my mate when I was ready and that he would still be living. I sort of hoped it would never happen but here you are."

"Why?" Draco asked, his heart speeding up at the word 'mate', "Why didn't you want to find your mate?"

"Because for me to truly have you, for you to be with me like she says you will one day end up like me," Jasper said softly, "And I don't want that to happen."

"Oh," Draco said quietly, "I'm really your mate?"

"Yes," Jasper nodded, "Do you…want to be my mate?"

"I don't know," Draco asked truthfully, "I know what my father would say and I know what the old me would say…"

"No?" Jasper guessed.

"It would have been a definite no but now…now it's more of an I don't know," Draco admitted, "I don't know because I don't know you well enough yet. Do you know what I mean or am I talking complete rubbish?"

"No I understand," Jasper smiled over at him, "Completely. So don't worry, time is something that I have plenty of and so if it's time that you need, time is what you'll get." Draco smiled at him,

"Thank you."

They arrived at the school and Jasper parked the big thing (Draco had no idea of it's make or model) next to the gorgeous red convertible Draco knew to be another of the Cullen cars, he'd seen them arriving in it a lot lately. As they climbed out, Jasper hurrying round at a human pace to help Draco down they realised there was something causing a stir by the steps.

"It's Edward and Bella," Jasper said quickly.

"Of course," Draco chuckled, "They'll be the talk of the entire school. Bella will love that just like she loves all attention."

"Well she's not gonna have it all," Jasper said confidently.

"Oh no?" Draco asked.

"No. You're gonna get most of it," Jasper continued.

"Really? Pray tell why?" Draco asked.

"Simple, you're with me." And Jasper sent a smile at him that made Draco's stomach flip. He found his left hand being taken by Jasper's cold right and then they were walking into the crowds of stunned students, holding hands.

"Oh My God, Jasper and Draco are together!" the gasp had every eye turned on them, including Edward and Bella at the top of the steps. Bella looked at him in shock as they walked up to meet them.

"Surprise," Draco muttered to her as the couples stood facing each other.

"Huh," was all she could say or rather hum.

"I know," Draco agreed.

"Shall we go in?" Edward suggested.

"Lets," Jasper agreed and the four of them walked in, ready to stun more students into silence. As they stepped into the building Bella muttered quietly to Draco although both vampires heard it clearly,

"So that's how you knew what they were you sly thing."

Draco promised himself that one day he would tell her the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Just like he'd tell Jasper the whole truth.

One day.

A/N I sweat this story is actually writing itself! I think it's driving me slightly insane! This chapter was written between one and two am, non-stop writing for the whole hour. What is going on?

A/N2 Thanks for the info on Dodgeball, hope I didn't manage to still get it wrong.

A/N3 **Had to repost this because I realised I never actually explained to Draco about Alice's gift. LOL. He just suddenly knew. Well that's been corrected now.**


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"Tell me about your old life," Jasper said softly as he and Draco lounged on the platinum haired teens bed, resting on the pillows with their backs against the headboard. It was Saturday and having done all of his homework during the week Draco was free to just sit and chat with the vampire he was starting to truly trust and seriously starting to like.

"What do you want to know?" Draco asked hesitantly, still unwilling to ruin their growing relationship with talk of his past. He didn't think he could bear it if even a vampire were afraid of him when he found out what he had been, even if it had been unwillingly.

"Anything," Jasper smiled at him.

""Ok," Draco said slowly, "You might have already guessed this but my family have never been short of money. In fact we've always had plenty, the combined fortune of both my parents families." Jasper was silent as he listened, his hand reaching up to play with the soft platinum blond hair hanging for once un-styled to Draco's chin. "Back in England I grew up in Malfoy Manor on the Malfoy Estate. I also grew up a completely spoilt little brat."

"No, I can't believe that," Jasper interrupted, shaking his head.

"Oh believe me it's true," Draco chuckled sadly, "When I was eleven I went away to boarding school, a complete shock I tell you. There were people there who wouldn't be my friends when in my mind at least I was obviously the best person there. That angered me but looking back I think it also did me the world of good," Draco continued softly, "I was at Hogwarts, that's the school, for seven years. So much happened, too much to tell you in one go. Some things were good, most things were bad as a war was growing in the Wizarding World between the Dark and the Light. I changed…became a-a darker person but I-I don't want to-to talk about that just now…it's…it's…" Draco trailed off, biting his lip and looking away from Jasper.

"It's ok," Jasper said softly, feeling Draco's pain, fear and self-hatred growing with each stuttered word, "Tell me how you came to move here." Draco took a deep breath before continuing to speak,

"After all that ha happened and the war was over, the Light side winning, my family and I were put in a…dark place," Draco physically shuddered at the memory, "I thought I would never get out of there. But then the boy who had refused to be my friend on the first day of our first year, the same boy who was my enemy for all seven years of my school life and had just saved the world…again. He saved me. Rescued me and my family and took us home." Draco sighed, playing nervously with the hem of his shirt,

"I wasn't very well for a long time after that. I had waking nightmares and…and panic attacks and as I wasn't getting better with all the attention shoved on us by the Wizarding World my parents thought it best that we got out of the limelight for a while." Jasper's expression was one of worry as Draco spoke of being unwell and immediately he remembered the nightmare he'd witnessed but been unable to ease. Noticing the trembling that had taken over Draco's entire body as he spoke Jasper gently pulled the smaller teen into his lap, hugging him close to his chest. Draco let out a deep sigh, his breath tickling against Jasper's neck,

"Harry, that's the boys name, he helped my father arrange for our 'disappearance'. They searched for somewhere without magic, somewhere that there would be no reminders and no wizards pointing fingers. My father chose America and then he chose the state of Washington because of its low magical signature. And then finally he chose the small town of Forks. Partly because it had no magical signature at all, partly because he found the name amusing."

"Amusing?" Jasper asked with a smile.

"Come on, a town named after a piece of cutlery? How can you not find it ever so slightly amusing? Imagine if it was called Spoons," Draco laughed softly, "So anyway we moved here and turned Muggle…"

"Muggle?" Jasper asked with a frown.

"It's a term used by Wizard's and Witches. Basically a Muggle is a person without magic. Like Bella or Jessica," Draco explained and Jasper nodded in understanding, "Anyway we turned Muggle, at least to anyone looking at us. We haven't stopped using magic or anything, just learned to be discreet. I got better. I enrolled at High School despite the fact that I'd finished my education back home and there I found you lot," Draco smiled ruefully at Jasper, leaning away from him a little but not enough to force the vampire to stop hugging him, "Vampires. The dark creatures of the night with no magical signature."

"We're not all dark you know," Jasper pointed out quietly, not thinking of himself, more of Carlisle and Alice, those in his family with the best track records.

"I know. But I'm afraid the Wizarding World classes all creatures like yourselves as dark. Vampires, werewolves, mermaids, elves, pixies, centaurs, giants…the whole lot are considered dark. In fact one of the only magical creatures always considered light is a unicorn," Draco explained apologetically. "And so that was tiny bit of my story. I'll tell you the rest one day."

"And one day I'll tell you mine," Jasper said with a tight smile, his own self-hate joining Draco's as he remembered the hundreds if not thousands of victims in his past, human and vampire alike.

"I take it then that you don't like your past either?" Draco asked softly, realising that in all the times they'd talked, whether it be here or at school, they had never talked about Jaspers past.

"Not some of it," Jasper admitted.

"What a pair we make," Draco chuckled softly. For a few minutes they sat in silence, Draco staying curled up in Jaspers strong arms, his head resting on Jasper's rock solid shoulder. In theory he shouldn't have found this comfortable, it was like being hugged and comforted by a boulder but Draco really was comfy. And what was more as he relaxed more and more he began to feel safe. "This is nice."

"Yes it is," Jasper agreed, "You're so soft…so warm…so fragile…" Draco lent back a bit in the strong arms to smile at Jasper, "And it makes me feel almost warm inside, despite that being impossible, that you trust me enough to hold you like this."

"I trust you to do a whole lot more than just this," Draco found himself saying and absolutely believing what he said, he did trust Jasper. Entirely. And so without a second thought he pressed his lips against Jaspers, kissing him passionately, his hands cupping Jasper's strong jaw gently.

"And it's -" Jasper practically growled against Draco's lips between kisses, "a good thing - that I - that - Draco, stop…" Draco's lips had left Jaspers now and moved to the marble like neck, nipping and sucking at the ice-cold skin, "It's a good thing that I don't trust myself enough!" And with that final growl Jasper literally lifted Draco off of his lap by his arms and deposited him on the other pillow, ending the both agonising and delicious kisses instantly.

"Spoil sport," Draco muttered with a pout.

"Yes, I am a spoil sport," Jasper answered with a smile, "So you really trust me now then? More than you did before?"

"Yes," Draco answered shortly, "I don't really know what's changed if anything at all except of course my feelings. I…really like you."

"I'm glad," Jasper smiled softly at him, "I'm also stronger than I thought. If any other human had gotten that close to me I'd have…well…it would have been bad. But you…I can't even imagine hurting you…it would kill me if I did…"

"I wouldn't want that," Draco said softly.

"I know," Jasper said softly, taking Draco's hand in his and linking their fingers, "So, Edward is brining Bella to meet the family tomorrow and Alice has told me that I should bring you too. Apparently tomorrow would be a good day. So?"

"You want me to meet your family?" Draco asked with a slightly goofy grin.

"Yes."

"You're family of veggie vamps?"

"Yes, although you probably shouldn't call them that to their faces," Jasper chuckled softly, "So will you come?"

"Of course," Draco nodded.

"Great. I'll swing by tomorrow and pick you up."

"A time would be good," Draco prompted.

"Mid-day," Jasper smiled, "Think you can be ready by then?"

"Oh I should think so," Draco said, "Anything I should know?"

"No, just be yourself," Jasper said.

"I'll try."

They talked for a little while longer but then Jasper's extra sensitive hearing heard Narcissa climbing almost silently up the stairs. Moving to the window quickly he suddenly paused, rushed back to Draco and kissed his lips gently. Then he was gone and a good thing to as Draco's door opened then and Narcissa entered, freshly ironed clothes piled in her arms. She was really getting into the whole muggle mum thing, well almost muggle.

"Sorry Draco, I'd have knocked if I had a free hand," she told him apologetically as she went to his dresser, "Dinner will be in a little while. Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Actually yes," Draco said with a smile, calmly picking up his book from his bedside cabinet and opening it to his latest page, "I'm going out with some friends for the day. I hope that's not a problem."

"Of course not darling," Narcissa answered warmly, continuing to put his clothes away before she left his room, still smiling and thinking how wonderful it was to see the change in her son.

_(I)"Swan Residence."(I)_

"Hi it's Draco. Is Bella there?"

_(I)"I'll just get her. Bells! Phone!"(I)_

**(B)"Who is it?"(B)**

_(I)"Draco."(I)_

**(B)"Hi Draco."(B)**

"Hi Bells."

**(B)"Don't go there or I'll start calling you Coco."(B)**

"Ok. Look I was just calling about tomorrow, about meeting the Cullens."

**(B)"Has Jasper asked you to go too?"(B)**

"Yes, hope that's ok with you."

**(B)"Sure! In fact it's quite reassuring not to be going on my own. It's not that I'm worried about the whole family thing but…Draco what if they don't like us…well me? They'll definitely like you, you're more like them than me and…"(B)**

"Bella?"

**(B)"Sorry."(B)**

"They'll like you no matter what because Edward likes you."

**(B)"You sure?"(B)**

"Yes. I mean, Bella what do you think is there not to like?"

**(B)"Just…stuff."(B)**

"Stuff."

**(B)"Yeah."(B)**

"Right. Well as long as you're ok with me going too then I'll see you tomorrow. Night Bella."

**(B)"You're strange, you know that Draco? Night."(B)**

The next morning Draco got up ridiculously early for a Sunday (he usually liked to sleep in till about mid-day) but on this particular Sunday there was a very good reason. Having a thorough shower he went down to breakfast in only his bathrobe, scoffing down two slices of strawberry jam on toast, before disappearing back upstairs to choose his 'Meet The Family' outfit. Eventually, after trying on and discarding many he had what he considered to be the right outfit.

A green shirt made of the softest silks, the top few buttons left undone to show off a bit of his smooth chest. Tight black jeans that made his bum look amazing. Casual but still reasonably smart black shoes. And to finish it off a black leather jacket, the cut just right to hang about his torso and show off his muscles. He let his hair hang loose about his face instead of spending ages trying to style it. If Jasper had anything to do with it the soft locks would be a mess in no time, Jasper had an odd fascination with playing with his hair. Not that Draco really minded.

Mid-day came and Draco hurried down the stairs to meet Jasper, after all he didn't want his parents seeing just who he was going out with after. All he was breaking some pretty firm rules in his parents eyes anyway. He was stopped at the front door by Lucius however.

"Have you got your ring on?" he asked.

"Dad," Draco protested, "I won't need it today."

"I don't want you to take that chance," Lucius answered shortly, drawing his wand, "Accio ring." The ring flew down the stairs to land in Lucius's outstretched palm. "For me Draco, please?"

"Oh alright," Draco sighed, slipping the ring onto his finger, "Happy now?"

"Yes. You mother wants you back in time for tea," Lucius told his son, actually opening the door for him.

"Ok, I'll try," Draco agreed, looking for any one of the Cullen cars. It was the Jeep today and smiling over his shoulder at his father Draco crossed the road and slid into the passengers seat.

"Ah!" Jasper gasped, pushed up against the other door unwillingly.

"Hold on," Draco said, pulling the ring off his finger and stuffing it in the empty glove compartment, "Don't let me forget to put that on when I go back home." Jasper nodded, started the engine and pulled away. "So where exactly do you live? What part of town?"

"It's just outside of town actually," Jasper answered.

"Oh," Draco nodded.

"You look amazing," Jasper said, looking like he was literally forcing his eyes to stay on the road.

"Thank you," Draco smiled, "Not too much?"

"Never," Jasper shook his head.

"You look amazing too," Draco commented. As ever Jasper was in a long sleeved and deliciously tight blue t-shirt, dark jeans and similar shoes to Draco's own, "Do you have a thing for long-sleeves?"

"Yes," Jasper shrugged.

"Cool. So do I," Draco murmured.

"Not by choice," Jasper muttered.

"Me neither," Draco sighed and the smiled at each other just as Jasper pulled of the main road, "Is this…is this you're drive?" Draco asked as the jeep meandered it's way down the winding road which looked too narrow and rural to be a real road.

"Yes," Jasper chuckled.

"Cool," Draco said, just as they rounded the last corner as Draco saw the house for the first time, "Oh wow…"

"You like it then?" Jasper chuckled once more.

"It's beautiful," Draco breathed, wide eyes taking in the huge glass windows, the wooden panelling, the huge garage door, the way the second layer stuck out at one corner, the fact that there were four floors, "And absolutely nothing like what I was expecting."

"Oh? And just what were you expecting?" Jasper asked as he pulled the car to a stop on the sloped entrance to the garage.

"Something darker, more like a castle," Draco admitted, "The vampires we met before lived in a castle made of black stone. It had gargoyles murdering people around it's roof and windows and the black curtains were forever closed. Stories of the castle used to terrify me as a child and when I actually saw it…"

"You went there?" Jasper asked shocked.

"I didn't have a choice but let's not talk about that," Draco said, opening the door and slipping out of the jeep. Jasper slipped out the other side and the silver Volvo pulled up behind the jeep, "What perfect timing, here's Edward and Bella."

"Hey Draco," Bella said as she slipped out of the car, Edward having rushed around it at abnormal speed to open her door for her, "You look perfect as ever."

"Don't sell yourself short Bella," Draco said, slightly sternly. Edward nodded in agreement as he led Bella up to the front door, letting her in first like the perfect gentleman. Jasper let Draco go in first too.

"I'll take your jacket if you want," Jasper said softly in Draco's ear, standing close behind Draco and causing the young wizard to shiver as he nodded. As he let the vampire take his leather jacket off of him, finding the house to be pleasantly warm he listened to Bella and Edward talking as they too removed their coats or in Bella's case her cardigan.

"Whoa. This is incredible," Bella breathed looking around in wonder. "It's so light and open, you know?"

"What did you expect, coffins and dungeons and moats?" Edward asked with a little smile and Bella laughed nervously,

"No, not the moats."

"Not the moats," Edward repeated softly while Jasper chuckled loudly,

"Draco expected something different too," he said.

"What? All the vampires I've ever heard about live in scary places," Draco shrugged off his slight embarrassment. Edward led the way, Bella following and Jasper and Draco brought up the rear, Jasper taking Draco's hand in his own. A few steps up the stairs Edward stopped suddenly and turned around, eyes only on Bella,

"This is the one place we don't have to hide," he said calmly.

"What's with the cross?" Draco asked, noticing the strange decoration.

"I'll tell you later," Jasper promised as Edward said loudly,

"I told them not to do this," and continued his way up the stairs towards the kitchen if the smells and sounds were anything to go by. And the opera music…that was a little strange. Draco could only assume someone in the family liked opera…

They stepped into the kitchen a little behind Edward and Bella and Draco couldn't help smiling at the unusual scene before him. Vampires cooking. There was an absolutely stunning man with hair very similar to Draco's own smiling at them and a beautiful woman with extremely bouncy brown hair hurrying over to Bella. Waving with a knife in an oh so typical way was Emmett and unsurprisingly Rosalie glared at him as she unwillingly held a bowl of salad.

"Bella, we're making Italiano for you," the beautiful woman with the bouncy hair said in an eager light voice, "And Draco, I hope you'll come again so that we can make something truly English for you."

"Oh," Bella said softly whilst Draco replied with a winning smile,

"I'd love to."

"Bella, Draco, this is Esme. Our mother for all intents and purposes," Edward was the one who introduced the beautiful woman.

"Bonjourno(sp?)," Bella said hesitantly.

"Moto Bene(sp?)," Esme beamed at her, speaking with a beautiful accent.

"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time," the platinum blond man said, walking around to stand behind Esme. He looked directly at Draco and smiled broadly, "I'm Carlisle."

"Our father," Jasper said to Draco.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Draco," Carlisle said warmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Dr Cullen," Draco replied.

"Please, just Carlisle," the handsome vampire said cheerfully.

"I hope you're hungry," Esme said, still cheerful.

"Starving," Draco replied instantly. Bella took a fraction longer,

"Yeah, absolutely." Edward of course had to ruin everything, saying in a quiet voice but aiming it at his family,

"She already ate."

There was loud smash as the glass bowl shattered in Rosalie's gloved hands, the pieces landing around her absolutely stunning shoes. Calmly she stepped over the debris, up the steps and lent against the pillar in the kitchen.

"Perfect," her voice was cold and hard and Draco frowned.

"Yeah, it's just because I know that you guys don't eat so…" Bella began awkwardly but Esme interrupted with a kind smile,

"Of course. It's very considerate of you." She then sent a glare, either because of her comment or the broken bowl, towards Rosalie and that made Draco like the motherly vampire, she reminded him of his own mother.

"Just ignore Rosalie. I do," Edward advised his girlfriend.

"Yeah," Rosalie snapped, "Let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangers for all of us." Emmett tried to stop his girlfriend talking by tapping her shoulder, none too gently either but Rosalie had just ignored him.

"I would never tell anybody anything," Bella said softly, "Neither would Draco. Would you?"

"Never," Draco said quickly, sending a look Jaspers way and earning a smile in return. Jasper knew exactly what that look meant, 'if you keep my secret, I'll keep yours', just like he had said long ago.

"She knows that," Carlisle said, glancing at the still angry Rosalie.

"Yeah, well," this time it was Emmett who spoke up, albeit a little more unwillingly and gently than Rosalie had, "the problem is, you two have gone public now, so…" Esme interrupted sharply,

"Emmett."

"No, they should know," Rosalie snapped, "The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly."

"Badly, as in…we would become the meal," Bella said slowly. Draco looked at her sharply as the family of vampires snickered softly before outright giggling, yes giggling. It was during this apparently humorous moments that Alice entered…via a tree branch over the balcony. She jumped down almost effortlessly, smiling at the group she found in the kitchen.

"Hi Bella," she looked first to Bella and then to Draco, "Hello Draco. I'm Alice." She rushed across the room and threw her arms around Bella tightly. "Hi."

"Hi," Bella answered awkwardly and at that moment Alice Jumped back, a bit startled, almost dropping the little bunch of flowers in her hand.

"Oh!" she gasped, "You do smell good."

"Alice," Edward looked at his sister, a slightly worried expression on his face, "What are you…"

"It's ok," Alice said with a broad grin, "Bella and I are gonna be great friends. And don't you worry Edward, none of us will hurt her." Draco snorted at Edwards mortified expression.

"All right, I'm gonna take you on a tour of the rest of the house," he breathed out deeply as he took Bella's arm and pulled her back out the kitchen, muttering to himself as if in need of giving himself courage, "Ok."

"Well, I'll see you soon," Alice called eagerly.

"Ok," Bella replied, more than a little stunned before she allowed herself to be gently led out of the kitchen. The giggles started anew once they were gone, mostly from Alice and Esme,

"Cute," Alice practically squealed.

"I know," Esme echoed.

"I think that went well," Carlisle said softly.

"Clean this up," Esme snapped sharply at Rosalie, "Now." Then she turned her back on Rosalie and Emmett who slowly obeyed whilst Esme rushed up to stand right in front of Draco, "You must tell me all about the Wizarding world. Jasper told us your secret, to warn us not to say anything to Bella but I must admit all it did was light a flame under my curiosity."

"Mine too," Alice said, rushing up to stand beside her mother, holding the flowers out, "I picked these for you. You should give them to your mother. She'd like them," she said and he smiled in thanks as he accepted them.

"What do you want to know?" he asked the two female vampires, "About the Wizarding world and magic?" They looked at each other briefly before turning to him and speaking as one,

"Everything!"

Draco had talked for over an hour with the family, telling those that wanted to hear about the wonders of the Wizarding world, glossing over the not so wonderful bits of course. Jasper stood behind him the entire time, his arms eventually winding around Draco's waist. Alice did not hold back the 'awwwww' when she saw this happen.

"I think that's enough talk of magic," Jasper interrupted when Alice asked yet another question. Rosalie and Emmett had disappeared some time ago, still angry at the decision to bring the who humans into their home, "I want to show Draco the house if that's alright with everyone."

"Of course, there'll be plenty of time for more questions later on," Alice said knowingly. Jasper pulled Draco towards the door but Draco pulled out of his arms, going over to Alice and handing her the flowers.

"Can you put these in water for me? I don't want them to wilt before I go home," he requested softly and she nodded in answer, taking the bunch and skipping over to the sink where a little vase was already waiting. She must have known he'd ask her. Then he willingly followed Jasper out of the kitchen, down those stairs and up another set.

Jasper was the perfect tour guide, taking him round the entire house, telling him interesting little stories about things. He even told him about the cross, how it was Carlisles. That meant learning a little bit about Carlisle's past but Draco asked for no more details than was necessary to explain the cross. He didn't want to pry into someone else's past without their permission. Jasper felt an odd sort of respect for Draco in that moment.

The tour ended with Jaspers own room and the vampire watched from the doorway as Draco wandered around. He admired the paintings and sketches that covered the walls of the room, done by Jasper him self. They weren't masterpieces but there was the sort of skill that came with decades of practise. The images they displayed were dark, images of the war he'd fought in as a human, some of the few memories he had of his life. Others were images of the vampire wars he'd suffered through so long ago. The only ones with bright colours in them were the later ones, the ones of his family…and the one of Draco resting on the desk, still half-unfinished.

"Hey that's…" Draco mumbled when he noticed the sketch.

"Er, yeah," Jasper mumbled.

"Did you…?"

"Yeah," Jasper shrugged, "I'm not as good as Esme or Alice but I think I caught your likeness all right…"

"It's lovely," Draco blushed beautifully and carried on exploring the busy room. He went to the bookcase next, tilting his head to the side and reading the titles as he went along, his finger tracing the old covers, "Some of these books must be antiques," he breathed reverently, "I feel like I'm back in the library back home."

"Do you like old books?" Jasper asked.

"I love the smell of old books," Draco nodded, speaking softly, "The feel of the pages and the crinkling sound they make when you turn them." He left the bookshelf and peered into the walk in wardrobe, gasping and giggling at the fashions he found in it, "Do you ever throw anything away?"

"Not really," Jasper said with a small smile.

"You could fill a museum with this, oh wow!" Draco laughed, pulling out an absolutely…disgusting…lime green…thing, "Please explain?"

"Four words, Alice In The Eighties," Jasper sighed sadly and Draco laughed, "She picked it. She forced me to wear it. And now she won't let me throw it out." Draco's laughed increased as he put what he believed to be a shirt back in wardrobe and followed the wall along to a shelf above the large television and sound system. The shelf was filled with photo albums and pulling down the first one Draco opened it up and found himself staring at an old black and white photograph of Jasper.

"How old is this?" Draco asked softly as Jasper came up to stand behind him.

"That was taken in 1910 by my friend Peter who I lived with at the time," Jasper answered, "It's the only one I have of my time before Alice." Draco's fingertips stroked the serious face in the photograph, "I didn't smile much then. It was a few years after that when I left Peter and Charlotte, began to travel on my own. It wasn't until the mid-1950's that I met Alice."

Jasper reached over Draco's shoulder and turned the page, revealing a black and white photo of Jasper with his arm around Alice. She was smiling and he looked a little less serious. And their clothes were the typical fashions of the fifties, a big skirt for Alice and a college jumper for Jasper.

"You look good together," Draco tried not to sound jealous.

"I can feel your jealousy," Jasper whispered in Draco's ear, "The first time Alice met me she had a vision of both of our futures. She saw me with you, she described you at the time as a fallen angel. And she saw herself with a man built like Emmett and with redder hair than Edward. She does not know his name or where he is but she is waiting for him," Jasper explained softly.

"Oh," Draco mumbled, waiting a few moments before closing the photo album. He could look through them later. Turning in Jaspers arms he kissed his lips gently and then bounded over to the huge couch facing the television, giving an excited giggle as he dropped down into the plush cushions. It was so comfortable and easily made up for the room not having a real bed. "I like your room, I think it's my favourite of them all."

"I'm glad," Jasper smiled, dropping down beside Draco.

"Oh wow," Draco gasped as he noticed the long cabinet under the television, running from the door to the wardrobe, "Exactly how many DVD's do you have?"

"A fair few," Jasper answered, "Do you want to watch one?"

"Do you have the second Pirates Of The Caribbean? I watched the first one a little while ago and…" Jasper was up, the cabinet was open and the television was on before Draco could finish speaking. "Cool." Jasper returned to the couch as the menu appeared on the screen, armed with the remotes (one for TV, one for DVD). Draco snuggled into his side as he clicked play.

"Comfy?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," Draco nodded, his head using Jaspers shoulder as a pillow once more. "This is nice and…remarkably normal."

"Would you rather we did something abnormal?" Jasper asked.

"No, normal is good," Draco mumbled, "So, Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom?"

"Neither," Jasper answered.

"What?" Draco asked surprised.

"I prefer Jack Davenport."

A/N Well, I'm slightly amazed by the response I'm getting for this story. It's…weird, not used to it.

A/N HARRY WILL BE IN THE STORY LATER ON! There, now you can all stop asking me. LOL. Oh and the werewolves aren't going to be ignored. They're coming up too. And the Weasleys. He he. So many plans…


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"Sorry…" Draco said apologetically as he bumped into someone in the hall, turning back to speak to Bella at his side, "So do you have any plans for the weeke-"

"You should be sorry, sorry for touching me you dirty little faggot!"

The rude voice made Bella gasp in shock and made Draco's cheeks flush red in embarrassment and anger. Turning slowly he faced the huge jock he'd accidentally bumped shoulders with.

"What did you say?" Draco asked in a low and threatening voice.

"You heard me," the jock sneered down at Draco. His friends were doing wonderful goldfish impressions like Bella and the rest of the crowd that had stopped in shock to watch. "Faggots like you shouldn't be allowed, it's disgusting."

"Jimmy," one of his friends muttered disapprovingly as Draco's anger grew. Oh how he wanted to hex this homophobic muggle to death but somehow he held back, speaking instead in a tight voice,

"Don't call me a faggot."

"I'll call you a faggot if I want to call you a faggot because that's what you are, a disgusting little faggot," Jimmy spat in Draco's face, continuing to speak loudly, "You and that **(B)boyfriend(B)** ," he sneered the word and Draco felt his anger rise even more, "of yours are sick, sick and wrong."

Draco growled, yes he growled like an animal or like a…like a vampire. He didn't have time to find that amusing, insulting Jasper was the last straw for him and his restraint shattered. And so he reacted like any other pissed off teenage boy would, he pulled his arm back and used his clenched fist to break Jimmy's nose. A gasp went around the crowd of students as Jimmy flew backwards, hitting the lockers along the wall and sliding down them. He brought a hand up to his nose in shock and it came away bloody.

"Don't you dare insult me or my boyfriend you homophobic dickhead!" Draco shouted down at the stunned Jimmy. Apparently he hadn't been expecting Draco to lash out like that. Of course he didn't know all the fight training Draco had had during the war, the hand-to-hand lessons from professional fighters.

"Mr Malfoy!" the shout came from behind him as Mr Mason fought his way through the stunned crowd, taking hold of Draco's arm, "What do you think you are doing? Behaving like this in the hallway…"

"He called me a disgusting little faggot!" Draco shouted in response. Mr Mason's face darkened at he looked down at Jimmy. Finally he spoke in a worryingly calm and low voice,

"Both of you, to the Principals Office. Now."

Draco was suspended for the rest of the week and Jimmy was given a weeks worth of detention with the Principal himself. Lucius and Narcissa were half-angry, half-proud of their sons actions, they were angry that he'd lashed out at a fellow student no matter what that student had said but proud of him for holding back, for not exposing them with a hex or a curse.

During his four-day suspension, the incident happening on the Monday, Jasper came and visited him every day, skipping school. Everyone at school knew where he was except the teachers, for some reason they didn't put the two facts together. The couple hung out in Draco's room, went for long walks together around the town and even went to the cinema. That had been interesting, Draco had never been to a cinema before and Jasper hadn't been to one in twenty years (Alice had dragged him to one once and he'd sat there in agony, resisting the urge to feed off the many humans. This time it had been amazingly easy, sat beside Draco, holding his hand gently in his own.

It was on the Friday everything went a little bit wrong. They had been curled up on Draco's bed, talking about the movie they had seen the night before when a loud scream had come from outside. It was just kids enjoying themselves on a Friday afternoon, screaming with delight at being home from school but it was enough to set Draco off. He flew backwards of the bed, scurrying back into the corner of the room, his hands over his ears as his back slammed against the wall.

"Draco!" Jasper gasped worriedly, feeling the uncontrollable fear coming off of his boyfriend. He jumped down from the bed and knelt before Draco who was shaking his head from side to side. "Draco what is it? What's wrong?"

"Screaming…" Draco gasped, "Stop it…stop screaming…please…"

"Draco," Jasper said softly, trying to use his powers to calm his panicking boyfriend. But once again it wouldn't work. Why couldn't he help his boyfriend? Of all people why couldn't he help him? "Draco, please calm down. I'm here."

"Please stop screaming…please…" he was trapped in his memories and the cold hands that settled on his arms for once held no comfort for him…Death Eaters have cold hands…they made your entire body cold… "Please…leave me alone…"

"Draco what is it?" Jasper asked, rubbing at the warm arms gently.

"Please…" Draco trembled beneath his touch, tears streaming down his face. "Please…stop…" As he begged the terrorized screams that would never leave him alone his mental defences crumbled.

All at once he felt an overwhelming sense of calm sweep over him.

Jasper.

"Draco?" Jasper asked quickly, feeling that his prayers had been answered as his gift worked on the boy he loved more than anything in the world. "Draco, look at me." Slowly Draco did so and Jasper moved his hands up to cup Draco's face, his thumbs wiping away the tears. "What's wrong Draco? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm sorry," Draco said softly, "I'm sorry…I…I…"

"Don't apologise," Jasper ordered softly, pulling Draco into his arms and rocking him back and forth in his arms, "Just tell me what is wrong, I want to help you. Tell me what's wrong."

"You're already helping…how are you helping?" Draco asked confused, "I thought you said that you couldn't…"

"I can at the moment," Jasper said softly, "And for that I am grateful. Please Draco, what caused that?" Draco pressed his face into Jasper's neck,

"You're going to think I'm stupid," he said softly.

"Never."

"I'm frightened of screams, of shouts and really loud noises," Draco admitted in a rush, "Do you remember that I told you I was in a dark place for a while?" Jasper nodded, making sure to keep the calming waves washing over Draco as he told his story, "It was…it was a magical prison."

"You were in…"

"Yes," Draco answered shortly, "We did some things even though we didn't want to but the Wizarding world tarred all of the followers with the same brush and we all went there." He took a deep breath, feeling his mind closing off again. But as it did Jasper's calming effect disappeared and he started to feel afraid again. "Oh! I just realised why you couldn't help me before!"

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"I learned how to put a sort of shield around my mind. It's second nature now," Draco said, "I do it without thinking."

"Keep it down, let me help you," Jasper pleaded softly.

"Not always…"

"Just when you need me," Jasper whispered.

"Ok," Draco said, letting the shield fall once more, "So we were put in this prison and there are these creatures that suck the good memories and happy feelings out of you until all that is left is fear and pain and despair. They're the prison guards." Jasper was horrified. "I didn't mind them. I hated myself so much for all that I had done I didn't care if they took away every smile I had ever given. But they left me alone, left me alone with the screaming. Everybody screamed there. Loud, never ending screams. Harry told me I was screaming when he arrived but I don't remember." Draco buried his face once more. "Ever since I have had a fear of screaming and shouting. It's been getting better but every now and then something catches me unawares and…"

"And you panic," Jasper finished for him.

"Yes," Draco nodded, "I feel such an idiot."

"Don't, everyone is afraid of something," Jasper said loudly.

"Even you?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Jasper nodded, "I'm afraid that when the day comes I won't be there to protect you from whatever evil tries to take you away."

"Oh," Draco mumbled.

"Fear does not make you an idiot. And I am going to help you through this. I promise," Jasper said passionately, "I will do everything I can to help you."

"What your doing now is enough," Draco said softly, feeling incredibly safe at that moment in his boyfriends arms. Jasper smiled and held Draco even tighter, pressing a gentle kiss to Draco's soft hair. "Thank you."

"Any time," Jasper said, meaning it. "Now what were we talking about before? I can't remember." Draco couldn't either so just shrugged, not willing to loose Jasper's arms around him yet. Jasper didn't even think of trying to let go yet. "Well on a subject to lighten the mood back up nd move on from this, do you know how to play baseball?"

"No, why?" Draco asked slowly, thankful that Jasper wasn't going to spend hours talking to him about his fear. Draco knew that ignoring it wouldn't help but talking about it for hours wouldn't help either. The hugging and the calm feeling, that helped.

"My family and I are going to play a game of it tomorrow when the thunderstorm arrives. Edwards inviting Bella. I wondered if you'd like to come but if you don't know the game you might not enjoy it…" Jasper said slowly.

"I'd love to come. I don't have to know a game to enjoy it," Draco said quickly, "Just remind me should the opportunity ever arise to take you to a Quidditch Match."

"Quidditch?" Jasper asked with a frown.

"The best sport in the entire world."

"No, that's baseball."

"Quidditch."

"Baseball."

"Quidditch."

"Baseball."

It was ten minutes into the meal that Draco brought up his plans for the weekend, trying to sound as casual about it as possible. He'd told them that he and Bella had been invited to a baseball game but of course he'd neglected to mention just who was playing in this baseball game.

"So is it alright for me to go?" he asked softly.

"I don't see why not," Narcissa said with a big smile, "Will you be playing?"

"If I can get a grip on the rules," Draco chuckled softly, smiling outwardly. But inside he was filled with guilt. His loving parents just wanted to protect him from evil and danger and here he was lying to them. "I'm being picked up by one of the kids in school at about mid-day."

"Lucius and I are going shopping in the morning," Narcissa said calmly, "So I'm afraid we won't be there to see you off."

"That's all right," Draco smiled softly at her.

So come the morning his parents went out and Draco dressed in warm clothes, after all it was a thunderstorm brewing out there not a slight breeze. He was frowning at himself in the mirror when he sat Jasper climb in through the window at a remarkably human pace.

"My parents are out," Draco said softly, having said goodbye to the shoppers earlier, "But you probably already know that." Jasper nodded.

"I brought you this," Jasper held out a jacket and obediently Draco allowed Jasper to slip the light shirt on over the black jacket Draco had chosen earlier. "This is mine from the first game I played with the Cullens two years after Alice and I arrived. I want you to wear it."

"Thank you," Draco said softly, leaving the shirt un-buttoned and turning to face Jasper, "How do I look?"

"Almost perfect," Jasper answered.

"Almost?" Draco asked with a frown. Jasper grinned and pulled something from his pocket, unrolling what turned out to be one of the ugliest looking hats Draco had seen in a long while. And it matched the shirts. "What is that?"

"It's a baseball cap," Jasper answered.

"And you want me to wear that?" Draco asked.

"Don't you want to wear it?" Jasper asked, looking a little bit hurt.

"…all right," Draco gave in with only a little noise of protest. Jasper beamed at him and placed the hat on Draco's head. The rather vain wizard spun around to checking how he looked, adjusting the hat until it sat right and he actually had to admit it did look nice. It went with the top. "Is this yours too?"

"Yes," Jasper nodded, slipping his arms around Draco and resting his head on his shoulder, "We should get going. The game will be starting soon."

Jasper and Draco sat in each other's arms in the back of the jeep as Edward collected Bella from her house, putting another hat on her head. Draco sniggered at that, wondering if was a vampire dating trick. Edward drove like a madman and Draco spent the entire journey holding on to Jasper for dear life. They arrived at a huge field in no time and as Jasper helped Draco out the young wizard saw the other members of his family, dressed for the game in clothes from different decades getting ready. Esme hurried over to Bella, putting her arm around her.

"Glad you're here. We need an umpire," she said to the American girl.

"She thinks we cheat," Emmett said as Esme led Bella in front of him, heading to where Rosalie and Carlisle were playing with the metal bat. Jasper held Draco's hand and pulled him along behind his mother.

"I know you cheat. Call them as you see them, Bella," Esme then turned to Draco as Bella mumbled an 'ok', "Jasper tells us you don't know baseball at all."

"Sorry, no," Draco smiled sadly.

"That's alright dear. It's been a few years since we played for an audience. It'll make a nice change. Just don't get frightened," Esme said reassuringly. Draco frowned at Jasper,

"Why does her telling me not to get frightened frighten me?" he asked, causing Jasper to laugh and kiss his cheek.

"All she means is don't worry about us," he said, "Whatever happens in the game, we'll be fine. Enjoy the game." Jasper picked up another one of the bats and starting throwing it around with practised ease. Draco found himself staring at the way Jasper's muscles showed through the tight t-shirt he was wearing.

A loud crash of thunder made Bella and Draco jumped but only one other person reacted, Alice on the pitchers mound. And all she said was,

"It's time."

Draco's eyes widened at the force little Alice put behind the ball and gasped at the crack that sounded when Rosalie hit the ball with the bat, sending it shooting into the trees like a bullet fired from a gun.

"Ok, now I see why you need the thunder," Bella mumbled.

"Yeah," Draco said in agreement, sounding completely stunned.

"That's gotta be a home run, right?" Bella asked as her boyfriend shot off after the ball. Draco's eyebrows raised as Edward showed just how fast he could actually run. Esme shook her head, smiling,

"Edward's very fast."

Draco could only just see Edward by then and jumped when the ball came flying out of the trees. Esme caught it far too easily for a woman wearing only woollen mittens. But then again she was invincible. Carlisle was cheering Rosalie on as she ran around the huge diamond that the bases made, not quite as fast as Edward but still extremely fast. Rosalie dropped and slid the last few feet, destroying the grass under her feet as she tried to beat Esme.

"You're out," Bella said a little unwillingly.

"Out! Woo!" Emmett cheered from where he was ready to catch.

"He does realise his girlfriend is deadly right?" Draco asked Jasper softly. Rosalie, who had been glaring at Bella now turned that glare on Emmett.

"Babe, come on. It's just a game."

"Oh, now he does," Draco smiled softly, watching as Bella and Rosalie rose almost perfectly in time, Rosalie's glare back on Bella's pink face. Eventually she stalked past the human girl, glaring at Draco briefly.

"Nice kitty," Carlisle said softly to the aggravated blond as he stepped up for his turn. Draco now realised that it was couples against each other. Rosalie and Carlisle were on one team, Emmett and Esme were on the other. He wondered if that had been planned or not.

Carlisle's hit didn't quite have the same power behind it that Rosalie did but his was high. Draco and Bella watched with wide, fearful eyes and both Edward and Emmett jumped to catch it and ended up crashing into each other. It sounded like two boulders had hit each other!

"Edward…" Bella gasped.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Draco said softly.

"That's why Esme told you not to be frightened," Jasper said softly to Draco as he walked up for his turn with the bat. As he waited to Alice to get ready he threw the bat around carelessly again.

Jasper hit the ball with an almighty crack but Draco wasn't looking at either the bat or the ball, he was looking at the incredibly sexy look on Jasper's face. Draco felt his face flush at the thought of seeing that look in a different situation, maybe one that took place in his bedroom…

"Oh crap," Draco muttered, "Think of something else, think of something else, Dumbledore and McGonagall…ew!" Well that had done it, his self-control was back and no longer was he thinking about he and Jasper having…

"My monkey man," Rosalie's proud statement saved Draco from getting hot and bothered again. Frowning he turned to Bella,

"What did she mean?" he asked.

"Did you miss it?" Bella asked in surprise.

"Er, yeah, distracted," Draco mumbled.

"Emmett caught the ball by running up that tree," Bella explained.

"Oh."

Rosalie was up to bat again and this time she managed to create enough of a breeze to blow Esme's bouncy hair into her face. Draco was watching the ball and so was as startled as everyone else when Alice suddenly shouted,

"Stop!"

The vampires all turned to look where she was now looking, Edward frowning, obviously hearing something. Draco moved closer to Bella as something began to emerge from the fog, three very threatening looking people walking far too fast to be normal. The Cullens hurried back to Draco and Bella, Jasper pulling his boyfriend into his arms.

"They were leaving. Then they heard us," Alice explained.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Let's go," Edward said to Bella, sounding very worried.

"It's too late," Carlisle said logically. Jasper growled and held Draco tighter.

"Get your hair down," Edward ordered Bella who, confused, obeyed.

"Like that'll help. I can smell her from across the field," Rosalie scoffed. The Cullens walked a few paces to wards the fast approaching strangers, lining up close together. Jasper still hadn't let go of Draco and Edward pulled Bella to his side as well, both of the vampires hoping to mask their human scents with their own.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said quietly, "I'm so sorry."

"What? Why…?" Draco asked confused.

"Did you bring your stick?" Jasper asked.

"My wand? Of course," Draco said softly.

"Get it out but keep it hidden. And don't say anything," Jasper said, his voice filled with worry. Draco pulled his wand out of the magically created pocket in his trousers and held it behind Jasper's back as he rest his hand there.

The three strangers stopped a few feet in front of them Cullens. Draco noticed their red eyes at once and completely froze. These were real vampires! The people eating kind! The kind that he had been afraid of all his life! He started to panic but then Jasper's presence calmed him. Jasper would protect him until he could defend himself with his wand.

"I believe this belong to you," the dark skinned one said, holding up the baseball Rosalie had just hit into the trees. In the blink of an eye he'd thrown it at Carlisle, the blond leader catching it easily.

"Thank you," Carlisle said with a small nod.

"I am Laurent," the dark skinned vampire introduced himself in a very cultured voice, "And this is Victoria and James." He gestured to his two companions. The woman reminded Draco of his Aunt Bellatrix with her wild hair only Victoria's was red. She also had the same wild and slightly insane way about her. The man, James, simply looked deadly. Like the vampires the Dark Lord had had on his side…

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family," Carlisle was amazingly calm.

"Hello," Laurent said with a smile.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us," Carlisle spoke in the same friendly tone, being careful not to make it an accusation.

"Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed," Laurent said, actually sounding a little apologetic.

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby," Carlisle explained.

"Really? Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through," Laurent said.

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them east. You should be safe," Victoria's voice made Draco want to shudder but he held himself still, she even spoke like Bellatrix had.

"Excellent," Carlisle smiled, a little tightly.

"So, could you use three more players?" Laurent asked with a smile. Everyone looked to Carlisle, waiting for him to make a decision. "Oh come on. Just one game." Carlisle made his decision quickly,

"Sure. Why not? A few of us were leaving. You could take their place. We'll bat first," he said it all in one breath, the Cullens all knowing just who it was that would be leaving. Edward, Bella, Jasper and Draco. Carlisle threw the ball at Laurent but it was Victoria who snatched it out of the air.

"I'm the one with the wicked curveball," she smiled at them, tilting her head and looking thoroughly insane. Surprisingly it was Jasper who answered her, acting calm and confident despite the death grip he had on the boy in his arms,

"Well, I think we can handle that."

"Oh!" Laurent grinned, looking excited now.

"We shall see," Victoria told them calmly before she and Laurent turned away, slapping their hands together as they walked a few paces away. James however remained, still silent, staring at Bella. Her wide eyed look had obviously intrigued him. Finally he turned to go but as the four tried to make their escape a gust of wind blew Bella's long hair about and covered the vampires in her scent. James sniffed loudly, turning back to them,

"You brought a snack."

He made for Bella and the Cullens all pushed in front of her to defend her, Esme pushing Bella behind her. Jasper pulled Draco behind him as well. Victoria's eyes fell on them and she hissed loudly,

"Two snacks," she almost sang. Draco was surprised that it was Rosalie that got right in her face, growling threateningly.

"Humans?" Laurent asked in shock.

"They are with us," Carlisle said tightly at the front of the group, "I think it best if you leave."

"I can see the game is over. We'll go now," Laurent said softly, beginning to back away from the growling family, "James, Victoria." It seemed like an age but eventually the other two broke their stances and followed him, putting their arms about each other.

"Get Bella and Draco out of here. Go."

Jasper and Edward didn't need telling twice. Edward rushed Bella over the jeep but Jasper couldn't get Draco to move, he was still frozen, staring at the retreating vampires. Their red eyes were burned into his memory.

"Come on Draco," Jasper said, not wanting to hurt him by forcing him to move. Out of the corner of his eyes Jasper saw two things, one was everyone else hurriedly packing up the game and the other was the jeep leaving at a dangerous speed. "Edward," Jasper growled, "Bella isn't the only one at risk."

"You'll have to carry him," Alice said as she stood at Jasper's side.

"Come on Draco," Jasper said softly, picking Draco up bridal style in his arms, "I'll look after you Draco. I promise."

"I know," Draco whispered, holding his wand to his chest and trusting Jasper to hold him. Jasper smiled stiffly down at Draco before taking off at a dangerously fast run through the darkening woods, heading for the house.

A/N So, what do you think? More to come of course.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

"Jasper, you can put me down now," Draco said softly, back in his right mind now that there were safely inside the Cullens beautiful house, "Jasper, put me down." Jasper growled and tightened his hold on Draco, squeezing his knees and shoulders painfully tight, "Jasper, you're hurting me."

"Oh!" Jasper gasped, almost dropping Draco immediately. Luckily his brain kicked in and instead he lowered his boyfriend to the ground slowly. "I'm sorry. I-I just…I could feel your fear, feel how much they frightened you…"

"It's ok Jasper, they've gone," Draco said softly, tracing the lines of Jaspers strong jaw with his fingertips as he stood close to Jasper.

"But you're still afraid," Jasper said softly, "I can still feel your fear…"

"Yes I am still afraid but it's just…it's just because they reminded me of the vampires I've seen in the past," Draco explained softly, "Their eyes…" he shuddered, "But I'm ok now. And Jasper, I know how to defend myself."

"But you shouldn't have to! I shouldn't have got you into this! I shouldn't have dragged you out to play baseball…"

"Hey!" Draco interrupted Jasper, "One, there was no dragging involved, I came willingly. And two, how could you have known that this would happen?" Draco asked, tugging on Jasper's chin to make him look at him.

"Alice…"

"Alice said they were leaving," Draco pointed out, "They changed their minds suddenly. Alice didn't know until it was too late so stop blaming yourself!" Draco ordered, "Anyway it's Bella we should be worrying about. She'd only a human."

"No. I'll never stop worrying about you. You're the only one in my heart," Jasper said passionately, pulling Draco tight to his body and kissing him on the lips. "But you are right. Technically you are safer than Bella is."

"Yes I am, so we need to come up with a pla-what was that?" Draco asked as he heard a noise from further into the house.

"Don't worry, it's just the others," Jasper said with a small smile.

"But the doors there," Draco pointed out, nodding to the door they had come through earlier, now very much locked.

"We don't always use doors," Jasper said softly.

"Oh," Draco mumbled.

"Don't attack!" Alice screamed, rushing down the stairs and coming to a stop beside them. She wasn't looking at them, she was looking out the glass of the wall, out in the darkening world around them. "Don't attack him, he just wants to talk."

"He?" Draco asked in confusion. But then he saw the dark figure emerging slowly from the woods.

"He wants to talk to us. And he's alone," Alice said as Jasper growled dangerously, realising just who it was before Draco did. It was only when the figure stepped into the light coming from inside the house. Laurent.

"Jasper, take Draco upstairs," Carlisle ordered softly.

"But he…" Jasper growled, stepping away from Draco to glare threateningly out at Laurent who was now stood on the porch, looking at them.

"Take Draco upstairs," Carlisle ordered more strongly. Jasper growled once more before Draco found himself once again in his boyfriends arms, this time being carried quickly up to Jasper's bedroom. Draco was afraid that the door would shatter when Jasper kicked it open but amazingly it remained intact. There was however a dent in the wall where the handle hit it. Esme was not going to be impressed.

"Jasper, put me down," Draco found himself saying once again as Jasper stood panting in the middle of his room, holding Draco in his eyes and staring out the window, "Jasper, put me down now."

"I can feel his hunger," Jasper gasped out, disobeying Draco and keeping his boyfriend in his arms, "I can feel what the smell of you is doing to him and I swear to God if he comes anywhere near you I'll rip him to pieces!"

"Jasper, let-me-down." The sharp order finally got a response and Jasper set Draco's feet down on the door. The wizard placed his wand, having held it in his hand all this time, on the little coffee table before going to the door and shutting it gently. The quiet sounds of talking downstairs were blocked off to the human but he suspected Jasper could still hear everything that was being said. "Come and sit down," Draco ordered, dropping down onto the comfortable sofa.

"No, I can defend you better standing," Jasper answered calmly.

"Jasper, sit down," Draco pulled on his boyfriends hand and after a few moments resisting Jasper sat beside h im, "Let Carlisle talk to him. Alice said he just wanted to talk and Alice would know."

"Not if he suddenly changes his mind," Jasper pointed out.

"And if he does suddenly change his mind Emmett and Rosalie will stop him before he can even take one move towards the stairs," Draco said calmly, "Esme will stand and order them to be careful of the furniture." That finally got a little laugh and a smile out of his boyfriend,

"Yes, you're right. That is what Esme would do if fighting started in the house," Jasper shook his head, "And Emmett would relish the chance of a fight."

"So would you," Draco said, sounding a little sad.

"No," Jasper said quickly, "I don't enjoy fighting. I never have, not even when I was a human. The first time I ever fought…well it cured me of my boyish dreams of glory and honour that's for sure. All that it is, is a sad necessity of life or in our case death. But I will gladly defend you to the death if need be."

"I don't want you to do that. I like you living," Draco said quickly, "I don't want to live on after you. That's the wrong way round. I'm the mortal here."

"Don't remind me," Jasper growled.

"It's true. Unless something happens to change me I'm going to die," Draco said seriously, "I should have died many times already but for some reason the fates gave me a second chance each time. One day though they won't."

"I will not live on without you," Jasper said passionately, "But I will not condemn you to an eternity of damnation."

"As I'm sure I've said before, already damned," Draco smiled sadly, "But I wouldn't want anyone but you or your family doing it."

"We are not having this conversation," Jasper said sharply.

"Yes we are. If the need ever comes, not that my parents would let you, I want you to do it. And if you can't I want Carlisle or Esme to do it. If another vampire bites me I'd rather you just let them kill me," Draco said seriously.

"No!" Jasper shouted.

"Yes," Draco snapped, "It is my choice and I have made it."

"No," Jasper said quietly this time, almost to himself, looking sick at the very idea, "Do you want to be a vampire?"

"Not as much as Bella obviously does," Draco said, "I've seen this look in her eyes and I've heard the way she talks. She's determined to be with Edward forever."

"And you don't want to be with me forever?" Jasper asked quietly.

"I would love to be with you forever," Draco said quietly, cupping Jasper's cheeks with his soft hands, "But I know that you would rather I live a normal, mortal life. You're argument just now has shown me that."

"I don't want to end your life," Jasper said softly.

"I know," Draco said, "And that is why I am happy, for now, to sit back and let fate or destiny or whatever is lead me on the life it wants." The sound of a door slamming downstairs made Draco jump, after all it must have slammed hard to be heard through Jasper's closed door. "What was that?"

"Edward and Bella are here and Laurent is leaving," Jasper growled, "They want us down stairs."

"How do you know that?" Draco asked.

"Carlisle just asked us to come down," Jasper said, lifting Draco up with him as he stood. Draco wrapped his legs around Jasper's waist comfortably.

"Oh, I didn't hear anything," he admitted.

"Vampire hearing," Jasper grinned before letting Draco down. They walked down the stairs hand in hand and joined everyone else as they rushed into the huge garage, filled with expensive and well cared for cars. "I've had to find our kind before." Jasper said as he entered, joining in the conversation as if he'd been there the entire time. Draco looked at him startled, "I'll tell you later." This was said to Draco before he spoke to his family again, "They're not easy to kill."

"But not impossible. We'll tear them apart and burn the pieces," Emmett said firmly, opening one of the many cupboards. Jasper wound his arms around Draco's waist as they stood beside Esme, watching the rest of the family move about the garage, opening cupboards and stuffing things into bags.

"I don't relish the thought of killing another creature, even a sadistic one like James," Carlisle sounded truly tortured by this idea.

"What if he kills one of us first?" Rosalie asked as she climbed up onto the counter, not helping at all, just glaring at Edward and making her views very clear already. She didn't agree with this course of action.

"I'm gonna run Bella south. Can you lead the tracker away from here?" Edward asked, looking away from Rosalie and ignoring her valid question.

"No, Edward. James knows you would never leave Bella. He'll follow you, Carlisle, ever the logical one, said quickly. Alice walked up behind the leader of the family, for once not smiling. It saddened Draco to see the little vampire not happy and bouncing around.

"I'll go with Bella. I'll drive her south," she said softly, "I'll keep her safe, Edward." Edward winced slightly,

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" he asked.

"Yes," Alice answered tightly, taking Bella's arm and leading her to the shiny black car that Draco guessed must be Carlisle's. He knew who owned the other expensive cars in the garage. Draco frowned as Edward pulled a couple of Bella's jackets out of the bag he was carrying.

"Rosalie, Esme, could you put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent?" the mind-reading vampire asked softly, throwing one to each female vampire. Esme caught hers easily and slipped it on immediately, reaching out a hand to brush Draco's soft hair when she saw him watching her.

"Why? What is she to me?" Rosalie asked bluntly and all eyes turned on her.

"Rosalie, Bella is with Edward. She's part of this family now," Carlisle said sternly, picking up the jacket Rosalie had put aside, "And we protect our family." Draco held his breath as did everyone else, only he needed his breath slightly more than the vampires did. It seemed like an age before Rosalie finally took the jacket and walked off towards the jeep. Emmett smiled grimly at the others before going to his girlfriend's side, trapping her against the jeeps door.

"Can I help?" Draco asked.

"No," Jasper said quickly.

"No, Jasper will take you home and stay with you. There's no knowing what James will do to get at Bella," Carlisle said softly, walking over to take his wife's hand and face Draco. Esme reached out with her other hand and pushed the button on the wall which started the long garage doors opening. "Stay safe Draco." Carlisle said in parting as he and Esme climbed into the red convertible.

"I want to help," Draco said softly.

"No," Jasper mumbled in his ear as the engines started in the garage. And then all three vehicles were gone with loud tyre squeals, leaving only the couple and Edward in the garage. "She'll be ok Edward."

"The woman wants Draco," Edward said quietly, "Be careful, she's only holding back because she wants to help James get to Bella."

"Thank you for the warning," Jasper said tensely. Edward turned away from them and ran out of the garage at his breathtaking speed. "Let's get you home."

"I want to help," Draco complained again as Jasper carried him home on his back, not at terrifying speed but still faster than a normal human, "I could have helped somehow."

"No. I can't risk you, no matter what you could have done to help," Jasper said, "You heard what Edward said, Victoria wants you. James is after Bella but once he has her and Victoria no longer has to follow his plan she'll come after you. I will not leave you until they are both dead!"

"But-"

"No! Let me protect you Draco! Please!" Jasper pleaded loudly.

"Ok," Draco sighed, "But if anything happens to Bella that I could have prevented I will never forgive myself."

"Neither will I," Jasper said quietly.

They arrived at Draco's house and Jasper hid in the shadows as Draco entered, greeting his parents and using his best acting skills to pretend that nothing was wrong. Jasper watched from the window as Draco sat tensely at the dinner table, talking with his father about the rules of baseball (and getting most of them wrong Jasper noticed) while his mother dished up a delicious smelling meal.

"So what did you do after the game?" Lucius asked as they began to eat.

"Nothing much," Draco answered shortly, playing with his food instead of eating it. His parents frowned at each other across the table.

"Is something wrong Draco?" Narcissa asked softly.

"No."

"Draco, don't lie to me," she glared slightly at him. "What is wrong?"

"It's nothing," Draco said shortly, "Just something happened."

"Did you have a fight with Bella?" Narcissa asked.

"No," Draco said, "Someone else had a fight with Bella and I don't want to talk about it." His parents looked at each other before watching Draco. He hadn't eaten anything yet and that worried his parents, this was one of his favourite meals.

"Who had a fight with Bella?" Lucius asked after a few moments silence.

"These people who turned up at the game uninvited," Draco said evasively.

"You're leaving something out," Lucius said sharply. Draco wouldn't meet his eyes, "Who were you playing baseball with?" Lucius asked, now suspicious. Draco bit his lip, thinking that maybe it was time to come clean to his parents. They were going to be so angry with him…

"The Cullens and Bella," he finally answered softly.

"What?" Draco winced at his father's enraged shout, shrinking back in his chair a little as Lucius jumped to his feet, his chair tumbling to the floor. His glare was deadly and focused solely on his son.

"Lucius, don't shout," Narcissa said, waving her wand at the fallen chair so that it righted itself. Then she turned to face Draco in her seat, "Do you mean the vampires?" Draco was surprised she was taking this so well…

"Yes but…"

"There is no but about it!" she snapped, not quite as loud as her husband. Draco realised she'd just been slower to react than his father, wanting to get confirmation before getting mad, "Vampires Draco! How could you be so…"

"They're good!" Draco protested, glancing over to the window. He couldn't see Jasper in the darkness but knew he was there somewhere. Lucius scoffed loudly and Draco glared up at him, "Yes, father, they're good. Everything Jasper told me was true. None of them have ever tried to harm me or Bella…"

"Bella?" Lucius asked surprised.

"Er," Draco bit his lip, "Bella knows about them."

"She knows?" Lucius all but shouted his question. "Did you tell her?"

"No! She guessed," Draco protested, "She's dating Edward."

"Dating…" Narcissa mumbled worriedly. Lucius hadn't noticed how she had been unsurprised to learn that Bella knew of the vampires but dating was a totally different thing, something far more dangerous…

"And what about us, does she know about us?" Lucius demanded.

"She doesn't know about us…yet," Draco said slowly, "But I will tell her soon. She deserves to know and I don't like keeping secrets from her."

"No you will not tell her!" Lucius snapped, "And how dare you disobey me, lie to me, go behind my back and risk your life with those disgusting bloodsuckers!" Lucius' voice rose and rose, "And now something that has happened when you were with them has hurt you. Bloody Merlin, I think I might lock you in your room and kill every one of those monsters!"

"No!" Draco screamed in fear, jumping up from his seat. The back door which had been locked flew open, the lock breaking and before his parents could do anything Draco was wrapped up in Jasper's gentle arms. Jasper looked at his boyfriends parents and before he could stop himself he glared at them, defending his mate from the pain and sadness they were putting him through. Their shouting was also beginning to frighten him, Jasper could feel every ounce of fear it grew.

"Don't shout at him," he growled threateningly as Draco pressed his face into Jasper's neck, "You know shouting frightens him…"

"How dare-"

"I dare, Mr Malfoy, because I love your son," Narcissa gasped at Jasper's blunt declaration. Lucius simply looked shocked for a few moments before drawing his wand and pointing it at Jaspers face, advancing slowly,

"Let go of my son," he ordered. Jasper actually obeyed, he held his arms up. It was Draco that held on tightly around Jaspers waist, fighting Lucius when he tried to pull him away. "Draco…"

"It seems he wants to be held by me," Jasper said softly, returning his arms to hold Draco's trembling back, "My family and I would never harm Draco or Bella. We took them both out to play baseball today and everything was going well. Then three nomadic vampires of the traditional sense arrived unexpectedly," Jasper began to explain the day's events softly and much to his surprise the senior Malfoy's listened to him, Narcissa walking up to her husbands side, placing a hand on his outstretched wand arm, "One of them has decided it would be **(B)fun(B)** to hunt Bella," Jasper spat the word, making his disgust known, "My family have taken her away, they are distracting the tracker and if he finds her they will fight him to the death to protect her. I stayed behind to look after your son because there are still two dangerous vampires out there tonight and the woman, well once she finishes helping her lover catch Bella she wants to hunt Draco. I will not let that happen," Jasper spoke coldly as Narcissa gasped in fear, "I will protect him from her if it is the last thing that I do in this world." There were a few moments of tense silence and then it was Narcissa who spoke ever so softly,

"I believe you," she said.

"What?" her husband asked.

"I believe him," she said, her voice firmer.

"You believe a vampire?" Lucius asked angrily, "Isn't he the one who plays with emotions? He's probably tricking you with his gift."

"I can't," Jasper said quickly, "I can't use my gift on you, any of you. I can feel what you feel but unlike everyone else I can't influence how you feel unless you let me in." He looked down at Draco, "What did you call it love? Your shield?"

"Occlumency," Draco mumbled softly.

"I beg your pardon?" Jasper asked with a little smile.

"That's the technical name for the shield," Draco smiled up at him.

"Ah," Jasper hummed, nodding gently before looking back to Narcissa, "You came to your decision on your own." He turned his gaze on Lucius, "And don't you think that if I could influence your emotions I would have calmed you down by now, not let your anger grow?"

"He has a point love," Narcissa said softly, "And I do believe him."

"Hm," Lucius made a non-committal noise.

"I do worry about these other vampires however," Narcissa said, sounding stern once more, "Will your family be able to protect Bella?"

"Yes," Jasper answered quickly.

"And I noticed that you said three but only went into detail about two. What about the third?" Narcissa asked.

"He claims that he has grown tired of the hunters games and has left them," Jasper growled, "That doesn't mean he won't try anything but he is the least of our worries at the moment."

"Yes. And this woman. What does she look like? So that we can keep an eye out for her," Narcissa asked sensibly and Jasper felt his admiration for the beautiful woman grow. Not only was she accepting, albeit slowly, their relationship she was also planning ahead to protect her son.

"A red headed version of Aunt Bellatrix," Draco mumbled into Jaspers neck.

"Ah," Narcissa nodded slightly, "Lucius?"

"I still don't trust you," the senior Malfoy said to Jasper but lowered his wand, "But recently Draco has been happier and you've probably go something to do with that so…fine. But know this, if you or your family or any other vampire in the entire world harm a single hair on my sons head I will kill every one of you that I can find, starting with your family." Lucius didn't believe in mincing his words.

"Father!" Draco gasped.

"I understand Mr Malfoy," Jasper said calmly.

"Good."

Lucius sat back in his seat as the silence began again. This time it was not one of them that broke it, it was Draco's phone going off loudly in his pocket. Flipping it open he checked the caller ID and smiled thankfully, stepping away from Jasper as he answered the call,

"Bella? How are you? Are you safe?"

"I am. Alice and I are in Phoenix in the most expensive hotel I have ever been in," Bella's voice sounded tense but Draco could not blame her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," Bella mumbled, "Good."

"Are you worried?" Draco asked softly.

"I don't know," Bella admitted, "I'm worried that something will happen to Edward or my dad."

"Don't. Don't worry about anything but your own safety," Draco said sternly, "You're the one the tracker wants so you keep your eyes open and don't do anything stupid. And don't bother protesting, I may have only known you a few months but I know you well enough."

"Yes, you do," Bella sighed, "Look I'm gonna go to bed. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Ok. Night," Draco didn't comment that it was ridiculously early to be going to bed and therefore he knew Bella just didn't want to carry on talking. She was most likely afraid she'd let him know how frightened she really was.

"Night." Bella hung up and Draco returned his phone to his pocket, stepping back into Jaspers arms.

"She'd worried," he said.

"Understandable but she's with Alice," Jasper said, "Alice will see danger before it arrives. Don't worry."

"Funny, that's what I just told Bella," Draco chuckled almost sadly, "I'm not hungry mother. I think I'm just going to go upstairs."

"Keep your door open," Narcissa said quickly as Jasper moved with Draco towards the door. Draco nodded. Lucius watched them go but said nothing, keeping whatever he thought to himself.

"This is the first time I've been in here and your parents know," Jasper said softly as Draco sat down on his bed, both of them leaving the door wide open as ordered by Narcissa.

"Yeah," Draco mumbled, sighing deeply. Jasper stood by the door and when Draco looked up at him he noticed something catching the light on his dresser. The Ring. "I **(B)could(B)** have helped!" he muttered angrily, jumping up and pointing to the ring, "Why didn't I remember this? I could have given it to Bella? She would have been protected and…"

"Hey!" Jasper said, pulling Draco into his arms to stop his boyfriend continuing. If he had Draco would surely have hyperventilated. "You forgot. It's too late now so don't think any more on it."

"I could have helped protect her," Draco mumbled sadly. Jasper swung him up into his arms and climbed onto the bed, settling down and holding Draco in his arms like he was a child.

"She's got enough protection Draco. She'll be fine," he said softly.

"But I'm so worried…" Draco finally admitted.

"Let me in love, I'll help," Jasper whispered in Draco's ear. Draco nodded against Jasper's chest and dropped his shields. All at once he felt the calming touch of his lover in his mind and his eyes drifted closed.

Not long after Draco fell asleep.

A/N There we go, another chapter. Hope it didn't disappoint. Only a teeny bit of script too! Lol. I'm starting to wish I could draw because I would love to create some decent fanart for this story, I can see the cute couple in my head! Sadly I failed A-Level Art, quite dramatically actually (a 'U' in A-Levels is 'Ungradeable' and I got fourteen marks BELOW what you needed to get to be 'Ungradeable'. I was quite proud of that.) and so it's safe to say my drawing skills are not all that good. Shame. That was a complete tangent, sorry. More on the way!


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Draco woke up feeling comfortable and safe. Stretching he found himself still held tightly to Jasper's strong chest and he smiled. This was nice. He was just settling down for five minutes more when he remembered what had happened the day before. The vampires…Bella…He gasped loudly and sat up, startling the owner of the arms around him so much that he actually let go.

"What time is it? Has Bella called? Is she all right? What happened to…"

"Draco!" Jasper cried out, sitting up behind his boyfriend, "No ones called Draco. It's five thirty in the morning. Everyone's still asleep." His arms wrapped around Draco once more, pulling him back against his chest. "I'd have woken you if someone called."

"Yes…yes of course you would have…sorry…" Draco breathed deeply, "I just remembered what happened and I got worried and…"

"I understand," Jasper said softly, "You should get some more sleep."

"Ok," Draco went to snuggle back down but frowned, "I'm still dressed."

"I didn't have the heart to move you," Jasper said with a small smile.

"Oh," Draco mumbled, wondering why his mum hadn't just spelled him into his pyjama's like she normally did when he fell asleep in his clothes. Maybe she hadn't been in then. "I'll just change into something comfier. I've…I've got a spare set of pyjama's if you want to change as well."

"Alright," Jasper said, knowing Draco would snuggle again and it would be more comfortable for the human if he weren't wearing his baseball clothes. Draco climbed off of the bed and went over to his chest of drawers, pulling out two identical sets of silk black pyjama's. He handed one to Jasper on the bed before turning away from him and beginning to strip himself of his wrinkled clothes.

"Do you want your baseball shirt back?" he asked once he'd taken it off.

"No. Keep it," Jasper said, trying not to stair at Draco's smooth back as the rest of his top half came off. As he looked away he noticed something on Draco's left forearm, "What's that?"

"Oh!" Draco gasped, slapping his hand over it. "Nothing."

"Draco, you don't have to lie or hide anything from me," Jasper said softly. Slowly Draco turned around, revealing a perfect chest as smooth and pale as Jasper's own. Draco bit his lip before removing his hand and holding out his arm.

"It's horrible," he muttered as Jasper saw the tattoo clearly for the first time. It was a black skull, a snake coming from it's open mouth, the snake making a figure of eight and it's head raised above Draco's wrist as if ready to bite.

"Why do you have it if you hate it?" Jasper asked softly.

"My father has one too. It's from the war," Draco mumbled quietly, ashamed to find tears building up in his eyes, "It showed we were someone's followers. He could make them burn and darken at will and the spell used to create them also means they can never be hidden or removed. I wish I could get rid of it, I wished I could get rid of it the very moment I got it."

"When was that?" Jasper asked.

"My sixteenth birthday," Draco said, "I didn't want to follow him. Nor did my parents. We did out of fear."

"You're afraid now," Jasper said softly.

"Memories…and the whole Bella thing," Draco tried to brush it off, turning around suddenly. Jasper caught his left hand however, pulling his arm back. Draco watched with wide eyes as Jasper lowered his lips to kiss the evil mark. "Oh!" His gasp made Jasper smile and press another kiss to the black design.

"I have something to show you," Jasper said quietly, pulling back and roughly pulling his t-shirt off. "I hate them too."

"Oh my…" Draco gasped, a hand covering his mouth. Scars covered Jasper's skin, hundreds of the things, "What happened?"

"War," Jasper muttered. Draco chuckled sadly. "Don't hide yourself from me and I won't hide myself from you." Draco had no idea what a big deal this was for Draco. There was a reason Jasper always covered as much skin as possible, his scars made other vampires afraid of him on sight and he hated them.

"Ok," Draco said slowly, "Will you tell me your story one day?"

"Yes, just…not yet. When things have calmed down. It's a lot to take in, my story," Jasper said quietly.

"Ok," Draco nodded, pulling away and putting the pyjama's shirt on, buttoning it up quickly. He might hate wearing them but this was definitely one time he would be wearing one. If his mother came in and found him topless with Jasper…well any trust she had growing for the vampire would vanish with worry for her sons virtue. Of course she didn't know that Draco had lost his 'virtue' aged fifteen in the Quidditch locker room with Blaise Zabini. She did not need to know that either. Definitely not.

Turning his back on Jasper he dropped his trousers and kicked them aside, pulling on the silk pyjama bottoms quickly. Finished he turned back to find Jasper in the same state as he, sneaky vampire speed getting changed so quickly. And Jasper was under the covers now. Smiling Draco slipped in beside him, snuggled up to him using his chest as a pillow and closed his eyes.

"Thank you."

Draco woke to the sound of a phone ringing and Jasper moving him gently off of his chest. He blinked a few times and Jasper came into focus, picking up his trousers and pulling out an expensive phone from his pocket.

"Carlisle?" he asked softly. Draco sat up straight in the bed, looking quickly at the clock on his desk. 12:45pm. "But she'd alright?"

"What's happened?" Draco asked, his voice tight. Jasper motioned for him to be quiet for a moment, listening to what Carlisle had to say. Undoubtedly the head of the Cullen family was going in to great detail about what had happened.

"That's a good cover story. Yes, I'll tell Draco. Bye." Jasper hung up and tossed the phone onto the table, turning to face Draco. "Bella's in the hospital down in Phoenix but she's going to be alright." The last part was said quickly before Draco could react loudly in shock. "She went to face James alone…"

"What? How could she be so stupid?" Draco gasped.

"He tricked her. She's got a broken leg and a nasty cut to her thigh, she almost bled to death but Carlisle saved her," Jasper relayed what he had been told, "James bit her."

"Oh My God, is she…?" Draco asked, going pale.

"Edward…Edward sucked the venom out of her and she's going to be fine," Jasper said slowly, "He must be so in love with her, to be able to stop…"

"She's going to be fine?" Draco asked slowly.

"Yes," Jasper nodded, "Carlisle is going to stay with her and then bring her back to Forks when she's ready to travel." His phone made a strange little noise and he picked it up once more, this time reading the txt, "And Edward wants us to get her a prom ticket so that he can take her."

"She won't like that," Draco smiled for the first time, "Bella does not dance, she has told me this many times. Speaking of Prom…"

"Yes. There is something I must ask you," Jasper said, clearing his throat loudly, "Will you go to the Prom with me?" Draco pretended to think it over for a few minutes before nodding.

"Of course I will," he smiled, lying back down on the comfortable pillows. Jasper followed him slowly and kissed him firmly on the lips. "What happened to James?" Draco asked when Jasper broke the soft kiss, lying on his side looking at Draco, resting his head on his hand.

"He's dead," Jasper answered, "And Victoria ran off. I worry that she'll be back but if she does come back we'll be ready for her." Draco said nothing, reaching out a hand instead to play with Jaspers wavy hair.

"Good thing it's Sunday," he finally mumbled, "Or we'd be in so much trouble with the school right now." They laughed together and were playing with each other's hair when Draco's mother came in.

"Are you planning on getting up today Draco?" she asked loudly.

"Yes mother, sorry. And by the way Bella' a little hurt but she'll be all right. And the vampires dead, the bad one," Draco said quickly, sitting up and breaking contact with Jasper.

"I'll have to make her a get well soon cake," Narcissa said thoughtfully before leaving the room. Draco blinked after her. He'd been expecting something…more than that. Jasper chuckled, feeling his confusion.

"She's giving us a chance," Jasper said softly, "And she reminds me of Esme."

"Esme reminds me of my mother," Draco laughed softly, "And not just because of the bouncy hair." Jasper laughed deeply. "Suppose we should get up and dressed. You can borrow some of my things if you want, I can spell them to fit you."

This said Draco moved to het off the very comfortable bed but Jasper pulled him back into his arms, kissing Draco's lips gently.

"Thank you," he murmured against the soft lips, bringing a moan from Draco before the human teen pressed in for a harder, more passionate kiss. He turned his body as their lips moved together, straddling Jasper's waist and holding onto his shoulders. Jaspers hands rested on Draco's hips for a few moments before their hands began to road each others bodies. Draco's hands slipped under the silk of his pyjama top to scorch a path up his smooth back, "Fuck…Draco…"

"Jasper!" they moaned with each other and then their tongues began to battle for dominance. By now Draco was panting uncontrollably, moaning incoherently. Jasper was no better. They kissed and touched each other for a moments more before Jasper was forced to gently but firmly push Draco away from him and off his lap. Draco smiled in understanding, panting softly as he calmed himself down. God Jasper was an amazing kisser, by far the best he'd ever experienced! Standing up he blushed as he noticed for the first time just how much he had enjoyed that kiss. He was aroused!

"Ah," he blushed bright red, turning away from the bed, "I um, I think I'm gonna go take a shower, yes I'm gonna take as shower." So that he could take care of himself. He fled, completely embarrassed by his bodies reaction and hoped that Jasper hadn't noticed. Of course he knew logically with his vampire senses and his special ability there wasn't really a chance that Jasper didn't know. As the bathroom door closed Jasper let out a deep sigh, able to feel the warring emotions of embarrassment and arousal coming off of his boyfriend. Well the embarrassment came off of Draco; the arousal came from the pair of them. He wanted nothing more than to go into that bathroom and…

"No Jasper, not yet, you'll hurt him," he growled to himself, gritting his teeth and forcing himself to calm down. He did not have enough control yet to do what he wanted to do with Draco, he needed to wait until he could be sure that nothing would go wrong.

Getting up from the bed himself he realised that Draco had fled before he'd sorted out anything for Draco to change into. Oh well, the pyjama's were very nice, he didn't mind staying in them for a little bit longer.

"Draco do you…where's Draco?" Narcissa asked, appearing in the doorway once more. Jasper was thankful she hadn't come in a few minutes earlier.

"He's having a shower," Jasper answered.

"Oh," she nodded in understanding and smiled across the room at him, "I would offer you a cup of tea but you don't drink, well not tea anyway," she laughed softly and he smiled. She really was trying and giving him a chance. "I'm not a very good hostess, at least not with a vampire as a guest. I can't even offer you a nice bit of the cake I took out of the oven half an hour ago."

"It's all right," Jasper said reassuringly, "You are being an excellent hostess in my eyes." She smiled softly at him. "Draco has told me a little of your past, mostly so that I would understand your immediate hatred of my kind. The fact that you are now giving me a chance…well it makes you more than a brilliant hostess. It makes you an incredibly nice person."

"Thank you," Narcissa said with a little blush. She couldn't help herself liking the vampire more and more. His manners were completely charming and he was…well he was making Draco happy. "We are trying to put the past behind us but sometimes it's…well it's a little…"

"Difficult. I know," Jasper said softly, "Draco will be out soon." Jasper said as the shower was turned off in the bathroom, Jasper hearing it even more clearly than Narcissa. They both turned their heads to see Draco open the bathroom door and watched as he walked out in nothing but a towel. Little droplets of water dripped down his bare torso and Jasper's jaw dropped open of it's own accord, so much for controlling it…damn Draco for looking so completely hot and…and fuckable!

"Draco! Put some clothes on!" Narcissa ordered, sounding shocked.

"Sorry mother," Draco said quickly, blushing again. He pushed his dripping hair back from his face and for a moment he looked like his old self with his hair all slicked back. He rushed over to his chest of drawers and pulled out a t-shirt, jeans and some fresh boxer shorts and then all but ran back into the bathroom, almost loosing the towel in the process.

"So do you have something to change into?" Narcissa asked, looking at the silk pyjamas that Jasper stood beside her in.

"Only my baseball clothes and they are covered in dirt," Jasper answered, "But Draco said he would make some of his things my size so that they will fit me."

"That's a very good idea and very nice of Draco," Narcissa smiled, "How about we start picking something out?" Now Jasper was reminded of Alice as Narcissa started pulling out clothes that she thought would suit him.

"Mother?" Draco asked as he came out of the bathroom, now dressed in casual clothes. And for once he was wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt, his tattoo showing for the first time. This didn't go un-noticed by his mother.

"What do you think would suit…oh dear!" Narcissa cut herself off, turning to Jasper, "I can't remember your name! I'm sorry…"

"It's ok. My names Jasper," he said with a small smile. Draco was rubbing off on him, he hadn't smiled this much since…since he was alive!

"Jasper, oh that's a lovely name," Narcissa said brightly before turning back to her son, "Which top would suit Jasper better, the black, the green or the blue?" She held each one up in turn and Draco looked thoughtful for a moment.

"The green," he finally said, "With…" he went over to his wardrobe and pulled a pair of very expensive jeans off of their coat hanger, "These!" Jasper raised an eyebrow as he looked at the trousers, black denim, distressed, ripped and ridiculously tight. Narcissa nodded in agreement and Jasper watched, completely fascinated all of a sudden, as she drew her wand and muttered a spell almost under her breath. The trousers lengthened slightly and the t-shirt went up a size in the shoulders but kept rather tight looking everywhere else. Jasper took both items of clothing and slowly headed for the bathroom… "Wait! You need some…well…some er underwear." Draco mumbled the last word, pulling out another set of fresh boxer shorts and handing them to Jasper. The vampire thought it adorable that Draco could talk about pretty much anything, apologising for swearing usually, and not be able to say the word underwear without getting embarrassed.

"Thanks," Jasper said softly. He changed quickly in the bathroom, taking slightly longer than usual because the t-shirt and the jeans were extremely tight. He felt stupid as he looked at himself in the full length bathroom mirror but he had to admit…they didn't look half bad. A little bit sexy even. Stepping out of the bathroom he came to the quick decision that maybe the outfit was a lot sexy as both Draco and his mother froze in shock.

"You look…" Narcissa began.

"Hot!" Draco finished in an oh so American way it was cute.

"I was going to say handsome but yes, hot works too," Narcissa agreed.

"Thanks," Jasper said softly, glad vampires couldn't blush. For once he was actually embarrassed by the attention.

"Right, Draco dear, I actually came up to tell you that lunch is ready," Narcissa said, walking towards the door. Draco nodded, took Jaspers hand and pulled his boyfriend out after her, heading down the stairs.

"You really do look hot. You should wear that outfit to school, the girls would die," Draco giggled, yes he giggled, as they descended the creaking stairs.

"Um…"

"Please?" Draco asked with a little pout, "Just to see the reactions…"

"Ok, but only if you wear something similarly sexy," Jasper agreed.

"Deal!"

"You're an idiot you know that?"

"Nice to see you too Draco," Bella muttered from her bed where she lay with her broken leg, strapped up securely in a cast, rested on a pillow, "What are you wearing? Please tell me you didn't go to school like that!"

"I did," Draco laughed, looking down at the tight black jeans, tight black t-shirt and green belt, "You should see what Jasper wore."

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Draco Malfoy?" Bella asked suspiciously making Draco laugh loudly, perching on the edge of Bella's bed.

"Nothing, it's just…I'm all right. That's all. I'm all right, you're all right, Edwards all right, Jaspers all right…Jaspers really all right…wow," Draco paused, remembering the sight of his boyfriend in the tight jeans walking around the school, "We're all, all right and so I am happy. Although there is one tiny thing I feel I must ask." He turned his suddenly serious gaze to her, "Bella, why the hell did you face him alone?" Bella sighed,

"I thought he had my mum," her was soft as she answered, "And then there was what Rosalie had said, what if something happened to one of them because of me? I couldn't have forgiven myself so…so I went alone."

"That…is so you," Draco sighed deeply, "It's always others before yourself. It's practically your motto!" Draco laughed softly, almost to himself, "I'll have to translate it for you and it really can be your motto."

"No thanks," Bella smiled.

"Why not? Everyone should have a Latin motto, they sound fantastic! Even my old school had a Latin motto. Ok so it didn't really make sense and it had obviously been thought up by someone with a sense of humour but it was still a good motto to have on the school uniforms," Draco said with a chuckle.

"What was the motto?" Bella asked, intrigued.

" _(I)Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus(I)"_ Draco recited, laughing at her half annoyed, half puzzled look, "It means 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon."

"Huh," Bella laughed, "Random."

"Told you," Draco grinned at her.

"So what does Draco mean? Heard your name in that motto, what does it mean?" she asked him slowly.

"Dragon, it's Latin for dragon which is why…"

"…you're mum calls you Little Dragon'!" Bella laughed, coming to the conclusion quickly. She'd heard Narcissa call him that enough times and had often wondered where the childhood nickname came from.

"Yup. As a kid I really was a little dragon," Draco smiled.

"Isabella is just the Spanish version of Elisabeth, I had too look it up when I was younger for a class project," Bella shrugged, "Not as cool as yours."

"But do you know what Bella means?" Draco asked.

"No," Bella admitted.

"Belle means beautiful in French. And Bella comes from the word Belle. I think it's something similar in Italian as well," Draco explained.

"How do you know that?" Bella asked, slightly suspicious that he was simply making things up to cheer her up.

"My mother speaks French," Draco explained, "And when I was younger I tried learning it. I failed but I can still remember the odd word or phrase."

"Oh," Bella mumbled, "Beautiful eh?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm." She quite obviously didn't agree with her names definition for her. "Does your family have a Latin motto?" And there was the change of subject.

"Yes, it's an ancient one as my family is ancient and it is all to with smiting our enemies," Draco said with a smile, "My personal motto comes from a British television programme I got in to a little while ago." While he was recovering in the manor from Azkaban to be precise, he'd switched the muggle thing on one day to get rid of the screams only he could hear and he'd ended up getting hooked on the wonderful programme. " _(I)Veni Vidi Spurious Brutus Detrunkawa(I)"_ Bella noticed the easiy way the complicated words rolled off of his tongue. "I cam, I saw, I tore the thick bastards limb from limb. Thank you David Horton from the Vicar Of Dibley for such a wonderful motto."

"Is that really Latin?" she asked with a frown.

"Possibly not the end bit. It's a play on the famous speech by Caesar," she nodded in understanding of that, after all she had read all of Shakespeare's plays. (A/N Unlike me, can't stand them so if the quote isn't from the play Julius Caesar I'm sorry.) "But it sounds good anyway."

"Yes is does," Bella agreed, "Edward wants to take me to the prom."

"I know," Draco said, going with the next change of conversation.

"Proms are dangerous," Bella continued slowly.

"This comes from the girl who thought she'd take on a human eating vampire who had picked her from the menu on by herself?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Proms are dangerous," Bella repeated, more firmly this time, "At least to someone as clumsy as me. One word. Dancing."

"Well…tough. You're going anyway, Alice has a dress for you and we've already got your ticket," Draco shrugged, "And Alice told me to reassure you that the dress didn't cost too much. Practically nothing were her exact words."

"Yeah but practically nothing to them is way different to my practically nothing," Bella grumbled, she hated it when people bought her gifts, even little ones, "So are you going?"

"Yes. Jasper finally asked me," Draco said with a wide smile. He'd been waiting for weeks, waiting because he didn't want to be the one to ask. He wanted for once to be the one that wasn't in control, unlike all the other parties or balls he'd been too in the past. Bella sighed deeply,

"If I have to go I'm going to need help getting ready and I don't think it's a good idea for me to ask Alice," she said slowly, "I'd end up looking nothing like myself and feeling way too uncomfortable."

"I'll help you," Draco offered, "And I'll make sure you look like yourself."

"Um…" Bella hesitated.

"I'm gay Bella, I'm not gonna peek," Draco reminded her.

"Oh yeah," she blushed, embarrassed before nodding slightly, "Thanks."

"So it's this Friday. I'll come over about, hmm five should do it, plenty of time to get us both ready," Draco said thoughtfully, "It doesn't start till seven…"

"Ok," it was Bella usual almost silent reply only this time she looked extremely unhappy about agreeing. Draco couldn't help laughing at her sour expression. "Can we talk about something else now? Something other than the impending torture?"

"Like what?" Draco asked, getting more comfortable on the edge of the bed.

"Anything," Bella shrugged. She just wanted to change the subject.

"Hmm," Draco made a thoughtful noise before he gave a much cheekier grin and asked loudly, "So how far have you gone with Edward?"

"Draco!"

The day of the Prom came around quickly and Draco was given strict instructions from Alice as she handed over the expensive clothes she'd bought Bella, wrapped protectively in a plastic dry cleaning bag just in case it rained,

"This is the dress. Do not let her wear the one she already has, she'll try but don't let her. In fact you should burn the other thing, it's disgusting and I can't believe she's warn it to two school proms in Phoenix. The cardigan is vintage so tell her to be careful of the buttons. Don't let her go without it, it's gonna get cold later and she'll need it. There are two pairs of cut off tights in there, she'll ladder the first ones. She'll need to wear one of her black All-Star trainers and the cast obviously. Now for her hair…"

"Alice," Edward interrupted softly, startling the vampire who had been quite happy to carry on speaking, not needed it breath. Draco had switched off early on, giving her a look that clearly said 'too much information'.

"Sorry," Alice apologised to Draco, "Just make her wear this and make her hair curly. I've seen it straight and curly but curly looked the best by far."

"Ok Alice," Draco agreed.

"And you should let yours hang naturally," she added on quickly as he moved to join Jasper and Emmett in the jeep. He nodded to her and she slipped happily into the convertible with Rosalie, Edward heading for the Volvo he still brought even though there was no Bella to pick up.

"I've been meaning to ask, Jasper?" Draco asked as Emmett drove them to his house, "Why don't you have your own car?" Emmett laughed deeply.

"I've never seen one I wanted," Jasper answered.

"Never?" Draco asked.

"Jasper likes bikes," Emmett laughed, "But Esme thinks they're too dangerous despite the fact that we're invincible."

"I'm waiting for her to realise this and then I'm going to get a bike," Jasper explained to his boyfriend, holding Draco close to his side.

"Oh," Draco nodded slowly, "Ok."

"You should learn to drive little wizard," Emmett said.

"Little?" Draco asked, raising both eyebrows this time.

"He has a point, about the driving, not the little," Jasper said quickly as Draco turned the annoyed look to him, "You should learn to drive."

"Maybe," Draco said thoughtfully as the jeep skidded to a stop in front of his house, "I'll see you at Bella's in a bit." He went into his house and hung the dress up next to his own plastic clothes bag, the tuxedo had come in it when he'd bought it. Hopping in the shower he spent almost an hour under the hot water, singing softly to himself. The traditional off key shower singing of course.

He walked to Bella's, carrying the two outfits carefully. Thankfully it wasn't raining, just cloudy and cold. A typical Forks day really. Taking the porch steps two at a time, his excitement getting the better of him he knocked on the door loudly.

"What are you doing here?" Chief Swan asked surprised as he opened the door, "I thought Bells was going with Edwin."

"Edward dad and I am. Draco's here to help me get ready," Bella called down from the top of the stairs, sounding a little annoyed.

"Him?" Chief Swan asked worriedly, turning his startled gaze on Draco, "But you're a boy and…"

"Don't worry Chief Swan, I'm gay," Draco said calmly, slipping past the now thoroughly stunned man and rushing up the stairs. Bella was waiting in her room looking none too pleased.

Getting her to wear the gorgeous blue dress (designer, Draco noticed) Alice had bought took a bit of persuasion and a lot of threats. The brown thing she'd shown him should indeed be burned. As Alice had said the first set of tights laddered as Bella had pulled them up but the second ones had already been out and good to go. Draco re-strapped her cast once the tights were on and tied the laces of Bella's single shoe for her. Doing Bella's hair was interesting and took the longest time by far. It took Draco a few tries to get the hang of the curling tongs Alice had put in the bottom of the bag, having to actually call the female vampire (via Jasper) for advise at one point. But eventually it was done and pinned back and it really did suit Bella.

"Wow," Bella mumbled when she finally opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. Draco hadn't taken offence when she'd kept her eyes shut the entire time. "Different," she mumbled, touching a curl.

"But nice," Draco pointed out, "Alice was right."

"Alice? Is that who you called?" Bella asked, not knowing the answer already because Draco had insisted on leaving to make the call.

"Yes and today at school she gave me very strict instructions on what to do," Draco admitted, "Curly hair was one of them, the tong things were hers."

"Oh," Bella mumbled, "Do you want me to do my own make-up?"

"Would you like to do your own make-up?" Draco asked, secretly hoping she said yes. He was a muggle make-up novice. Oh he'd cast a cover-up spell on a spot of shadowed eyes many a time but the muggle way….no, never.

"Yeah," Bella said quickly, "I'll do it in the bathroom so you can change."

"Ok, sounds like a plan," Draco agreed. Bella limped out, she'd been walking gingerly on it all week to practise for that night, carrying her make-up bag and Draco pulled the plastic off of his extremely soft tux. He'd chosen a dark green silk shirt instead of the traditional white one and it clung to his body. As he was alone instead of struggling he used his wand to do up the black bow tie and was just putting the wand back in his pocket when Bella limped back in.

"Whoa," Bella said startled as she saw him, watching him slip his perfect fitting jacket on, "Draco…you look…"

"Like a slightly evil James Bond?" Draco suggested lightly.

"Yeah," Bella agreed with a smile, "How are you doing your hair?"

"Alice told me to leave it natural," Draco said, slipping his polished shoes on and bending to do up the long laces.

"Yeah, maybe you should. It suits you and the outfit," Bella agreed as she put her make-up away, "You look a lot more comfortable in that than I do in this."

"Used to it," Draco shrugged as he straightened up, "Rich family remember?"

"Oh yeah," Bella mumbled, "I forgot. I mean you act so normal."

"I didn't used to, trust me," Draco chuckled, "I was a spoilt little brat but I learnt my lesson. Money is not, as I used to think, everything. Some of the happiest people I've ever seen were some of the poorest. And red heads but I don't think the colour had anything to do with their happiness." He laughed to himself.

"You're extremely cheerful tonight," Bella pointed out.

"I know," Draco mumbled, "I'm just excited. My first public date with Jasper."

They both looked out of the room when they heard three loud knocks on the front door. Charlie answered a few seconds later, not saying much in greeting. With Edward it was most likely that he hadn't forgiven him for upsetting Bella, or rather apparently upsetting Bella. With Jasper it was probably just that he was as unexpected as Draco had been.

"They're here," Bella mumbled, going suddenly pale, "We should go down."

"Not yet. We have to be traditional and make them wait," Draco said calmly, "Plus we haven't got our jewellery on yet. Here," he held out a pendant he'd picked up from her dresser, "That'll go really well with your outfit."

"Thanks…" Bella mumbled, glancing at the door and biting her lip.

"You're nervous," Draco suddenly realised.

"No I'm not," Bella protested.

"Yes you are! Does that mean you're excited about going?" Draco asked, putting his cufflinks on with practised ease.

"No!"

"I think you protest too much. Who'd have thought, Bella Swan, excited about the Prom," Draco laughed loudly, shaking his arms to get the sleeves of his jacket to hang right.

"No! I'm just nervous because it's our first public date as well," Bella said.

"Of course," Draco quite obviously didn't believe her, "Think they've suffered the awkward silence long enough yet?"

"Yeah," Bella said quickly.

"Don't forget your handbag or your cardigan," Draco said as she headed for the door without either of them. Bella giggled softly, only Draco would call it a handbag and a cardigan. It was just so British. He waited at the top of the stairs as she descended carefully, smiling at Jasper over Edwards shoulder. Bella stopped half-way down, fiddling with her handbag and cardigan as she spoke,

"Alice lent me the dress. The cast is…"

"You're perfect," Edward interrupted her quickly, a goofy look on his face. Jasper and Draco couldn't help but snigger softly to each other, he sounded so cheesy. The look Charlie gave the vampire showed everyone just what Charlie thought of him still, it screamed 'I don't trust you, you hurt her, don't be cheesy to get back with her'. And Edward could probably hear all that in his mind.

"I'll take care of her Chief Swan," well that confirmed that Edward had heard something along those lines.

"Uh-huh, I've heard that before."

Yep, Edward was definitely still in his bad books. Draco chose then to make his way down the stairs, encouraging Bella to get to the bottom. Jasper darted around Edward and the Chief of Police to stand in front of Draco.

"Love the shirt," he said softly, reaching out to stroke the silky material with his fingertips, "You look amazing." Chief Swan cleared his throat a little awkwardly. This was definitely not what he was used to!

"Thanks," Draco smiled, "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Shall we go wait in the car for these two?" Jasper suggested lightly.

"Good idea," Draco said, taking Jasper's hand as the vampire offered it. They walked out of the house and down the steps to the car, Jasper opening the back door for Draco. As ever he was the perfect gentleman.

"I was tempted to get you a corsage like Edward got Bella but I didn't think you'd appreciate it," Jasper said as he got into the car from the other side.

"You were right," Draco smiled, leaning over and cupping Jasper's cheek as he gave him a kiss, "Are you as excited about this as I am?"

"I think so, that or I'm confusing your emotions with my own," Jasper said, kissing Draco again. This one went on until the passenger door opened and Bella slipped in, causing them to break apart quickly.

"Oh!" she gasped, "Sorry."

"That's ok Bella," Draco said, settling back into his seat as Edward climbed into the drivers seat, "Feel free to have a kiss so that we're even on awkward kiss moments." Bella blushed,

"Um…no thanks um…"

"I was joking Bella," Draco chuckled, "You keep your kissing private."

Edward and Bella talked quietly in the front of the car while Draco and Jasper talked loudly in the backseats, Jasper insisting that Draco wear his seatbelt even though he wasn't. This did allow him to kiss Draco a few more times. The car meandered up the drive to the building the prom was being held at and as it did Draco felt suddenly nervous.

"Don't worry," Jasper said, holding Draco's hand tightly as Edward stopped the car beside a wooden bench. There was sign that said 'car park in field across the road' and Edward didn't want Bella to have to walk all that way with her bad leg. As he was helping Bella out Jasper helped Draco out, slipping an arm around his waist and pulling him in close to his side, "I love you. And this is going to be fun."

"Yes," Draco said, taking a deep breath, "Yes it is."

"That's better," Jasper said, feeling Draco's confidence returning, "Let's go shock some students."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Draco asked, allowing himself to be led along the red carpet. There was photographer taking pictures of the couples or groups as they arrived, stopping them under a little arch.

"Like this," Jasper said, pulling him in for a kiss as the camera flashed.

"I like that idea," Draco laughed loudly. Now he was the one pulling Jasper along in his eagerness to get inside and not just because it was freezing! Once inside they practically fought their way onto the dance floor, pulling each other close as they began to dance to the beat of the loud music.

Dance after dance they spent in each others arms, laughing with each other, chatting to friends that danced close to them, shocking some of the other students when they kissed each other. They left the dance floor for only short moments, Draco needing refreshments and to use the bathroom. Then at about ten o'clock Draco slipped out of Jasper's arms and practically skipped over to Eric.

"Hey!" Eric called in greeting.

"Hey," Draco echoed, "Can I make a request?"

"Sure, what do you want?" Eric asked.

"Magic Works by the Weird Sisters, it's one of the ones I gave you," Draco asked over the loud music.

"Oh I know the one," Eric smiled broadly, "Yeah, I'll get it on in a few songs."

"Thanks," Draco smiled at him, returning to his confused partner, "I just made a request." Jasper looked a little less confused but ever so slightly worried. "Nothing bad, I promise. Just one that, sort of suits us and will go well with something I want to tell you."

He'd been thinking about it since the thing with James, the thing he was going to say to Jasper. It had taken him all that time to realise that he would really mean every word. He'd never said it to anyone else before, well anyone other than his parents. But he would say it to Jasper…when the time was right.

"And here's one for Draco Malfoy," Eric said into his michrophone. Eyes snapped to the blond teen as the slow introduction began. Draco smiled at his boyfriend and pulled Jasper's arms around his waist more, pressing his chest to Jasper's as his arms went around Jasper's neck. As the words began they began to sway to the slow music.

_(I)(Spoken)"This ones going out to all the lovers out there._

_Hold each other tight and keep each other warm._

_(Sung) And dance,_

_Your final dance._

_This is your final chance._

_To hold the one you love._

_You know you've waited long enough._

_So believe that magic works._

_Don't be afraid,_

_Of being hurt._

_Don't let,_

_This magic die._

_The answers there,_

_Oh just look in her eyes._

_And make,_

_You're final move._

_Don't be scared,_

_She wants you to._

_Yeah it's hard,_

_You must be brave._

_Don't let this moment slip away._

_No believe that magic works._

_Don't be afraid,_

_Afraid of being hurt._

_No don't let,_

_This magic die._

_Oh the answers there,_

_Just look in her eyes._

_And don't believe that magic can't die,_

_No, no, no this magic can't die._

_So dance,_

_You're final dance._

' _Cause this is,_

_Your final chance…"(I)_

There was silence after the song, Eric forgetting to put the next one on. Everyone had stopped to watch the two boys dancing close together in the middle of the dance floor. And it was then, with everyone watching that Draco said, pressing his lips close to Jasper's ear,

"I love you."

THE END (for now)

A/N There we go, the end of 'Of Lions and Lambs - Part One'. I'm going to take a little break before posting the next story, get some major writing done before I start the sequel. But have no fear, it will soon be with you. And a certain black haired, green eyed, saviour of the Wizarding world will be in the next story.

 


End file.
